How it all began
by Twyll
Summary: It's Maka Albarn's first day in Shibusen everything and everyone is new. A lot of things happen as a new boy is trying to woo her but when she finds herself drawn to an albino haired boy, a mysterious prince of death himself, is trying to catch her attention what will the young Meister do?
1. Chapter 1: Climbing the stairs to Death

A/N: This is my first fanfic so bear with me. :P Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater!

**I'm an ABOMINATION!**

**-Death the kid**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body...<strong>

Maka Albarn, 14, a meister, and it's her first day at Shibusen. As of now she is climbing up the stairs to Death City.

The stairs to death city were nowhere near of what she imagined it would be. "I thought this would be easy part, climbing up the stairs." She said to herself. She sighed in frustration.

She was nowhere near the top and she was already sweating bullets. The sun not helping at all, it was even laughing at her. She took another step and broke off lying on the floor face down.

She sat up right and pumped her fist to the air saying, "I CAN DO THIS!" She regained her composure and stared at the Nevada dessert. "I won't let my Mama down." She encouraged herself, smiling as she did.

She stood up and brushed of some of the dust off her. She took another step forward.

* * *

><p>An hour later she finally reached another set of stairs, this one to Shibusen. Standing at the bottom of the stairs she could already see the school. "Thank goodness it isn't as high as the first one. What is it with Death city and stairs? Honestly!" She said in between breathes.<p>

Someone nearby laughs. "For suspense I'd wager." She jumped, turning to where the voice came from.

She was suddenly face to face with a boy that was about her age who had black hair with white stripes on one side, gleaming yellow eyes looking at her. He smiled.

She was dumbfounded but shook it off. "Do you go to Shibusen?" was all she could say.

He shook his head, no. "I'm afraid not." He studied her "You're new here aren't you?" He said a smile still crept his lips.

She nods.

"I see."

Silence hit them.

They were just looking at each other till Maka felt awkward and looked away. "If you don't go here, why are you here then?" She mumbles still refusing to look at him.

She could hear his smile through his words as he said, "I just like looking at the school. The architecture is simply amazing. Don't you think so too? "

She glanced at the school; it was in fact breath taking. "It's symmetrical." She points out.

The boy's eye widens. "You noticed." He said excitedly. She looks back at him his gleaming yellow eyes sparkling.

She raises an eyebrow. "Well, it's quite obvious."

"Isn't it? Most people wouldn't notice."

She smiles at this. She suddenly remembers the time and says, "I'm sorry but I got to go now. I'll see you." She yells and runs toward the school.

* * *

><p>Maka reached the top of the stairs to Shibusen and was greeted by dozens of frantic students.<p>

The freshmen were suppose to wait at the main entrance for the briefing and instructions. She smiled, she wasn't late.

At the huge wooden double doors of the main entrance there was a banner that said, "WELCOME FRESHMEN!" there was a also skull at the bottom part of the banner. Nearby, there was a tall stand that had the words "EAT or NOT?" on it. She swallows. Maka knew what NOT and EAT meant. NOT's were for non-combat students while the EAT were for combat ready students.

90% of the students of shibusen are NOT's while the EAT only has 10%. It was really hard to get in the EAT class. She wanted to be there on the EAT class both her parents were students of the EAT class once. She hoped she was one too.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" A boy yelled. Maka followed the sound which brought her looking up. A boy with blue hair was standing at one of the red spikes of the building yelling something about surpassing god.

She rolls her eyes and saw a tough looking guy jump on top of the chairs near the stand a paper in his hands. He He had peach-blonde hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing a black striped jacket and black jogging pants with the word "EAT" on it. He met his eyes and locked on it for a moment. She broke the connection and looked away.

"Ehem!" he said eyeing the crowd with vicious eyes. "Listen up! All freshmen students please come forward. Other batches that are not need here, BUZZ OFF!" He yelled glaring at the older students. Maka could here the giggles of the near by girls, while she squealed and mumbled...

"Asuko is SO HANDSOME!"

"Look at his muscles!"

"I'd run away with him any day."

"OMIGOSH! It's Asuko Inigo of the junior EAT class!"

"He's the strongest Meister in school!"

"I'd give anything to be with Asuko!"

Maka rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop staring at the older meister. "_Wow! So, he's the strongest Meister here. That's amazing!"_ She thought.

Asuko clears his throat. "So here's how it's gonna be, there are 34 of you right now so you'll be CLUSTER 2." He looks up form his paper looking at the students to make sure their listening when he was sure they were listening he looked back at his paper again and continued. "As you all know there are 6 clusters per year. 6 for the freshmen, 6 for the sophomores, Juniors and Seniors." he stops and looks at the time, rolling his eyes. "Please do remember your cluster. I repeat you are CLUSTER 2! Don't forget it!" He pauses and yawns then says, "Okay lets get down to business, For those of you who don't know there are 2 types of classes called the "NOT" and the very famous "EAT" class."

"The NOT class is for non-combat ready students, these students are the ones who can't fight yet and they are the students who need additional training. The EAT students are advance, fast learning combat ready students. You'll know soon on what you're class is in a bit."

"Alright so, after my briefing you will all be heading to the orientation room where you'll guys will have a well, an orientation. I'll just give you the basics. There are two types of students here. The Meisters and the Weapons. Soon all of you will have to pair up for missions and other boring, time-wasting stuff so, please follow me to the orientation room and DON'T GET LOST."

* * *

><p>They followed Asuko inside the school, it looked so magical. Maka held her breath. "Wow."<p>

Asuko led them to a hall where more older eat members were stationed pen and paper intact. Asuko yawns and disappears through the crowd. A snob looking girl stood and looked at the group.

"Just fall in line here and you'll be sorted in your class, an EAT or a NOT."

Soon maka found herself beside a tall girl with long black hair that was tied to a pony.

"TSUBAKI?"

"MAKA?"

"What in the world are you doing here?" Maka argued to her old friend.

"I transferred" Tsubaki explained still dumbfounded.

"So did I."

"Classmates!" They both yelled in unison.

They soon found themselves next to knowing if their an EAT or a NOT. Maka swallowed hard. She was sweating.

Noticing this tsubaki tapped maka's back. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure you'll be an EAT." Tsubaki assured her.

"I hope your right." Maka mumbles back.

"Name?" The snotty girl asked.

"M-Maka Albarn." She muttered. The snotty girl looked at her list and took an pin from a box and gives it to maka.

"Wear this. Pin it to your chest." The girl said tonelessly. Maka took the pin that said, 'MEISTER' and pinned it on her. "Class..." Makas heart throbbed. She stiffened.

"_WHAT?" _She thought.

...

...

...

"...EAT"

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? I know its still a bit LAME but i promise to work on it. :)

See you next time!

P.S. Do you guys do role playing in the forums? If you do id love to role play with you guys, so just PM me. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Shibusen and it's students

A/N: Hey there! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own SOUL EATER!

**"I will Surpass GOD!"**

**-BLACK STAR.**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.<strong>

After finding out that she made it to the eat class, maka was ushered to a room, before she could come inside, she felt a gentle rap on her shoulder. She turned around to find asuko.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey heard you got in the EAT class. Congratulations!"

Maka grinned at him and pumped her fists in the air. It was nice to hear someone praised her like this. "Thank you!" She yelled out. "I'll do my very best!"

Asuko laughs at this, "I know you will." He ensured her. "Not many can get n the EAT class. It's nice to see new comers like you who can get in."

She nods at this eyes sparkling with excitement and awe.

"I wont let you down."

He laughs again and says, "I'm Asuko by the way. A junior EAT member, 2 star meister. It's a pleasure meeting you miss-?"

Maka studied him before answering, "Maka."

He smiled again. "Go on in inside maka." He says pointing at the huge double doors.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Thank you again."

"I hope to see you soon." He said walking away while giving her a wave.

She waved back and smiled to herself. "I got in." She pushed open the door to a bright room, there were about a dozen people inside who were leaning on walls, looking out the window.

"Name?" A man from a table asked.

"Maka Albarn" She said confidently. He looked at the paper he was holding.

"Ah... Death scythes daughter. Welcome." He was tall and black he looked liked he could wrestle a bull. "Don't just stand there! Come in and wait for the others, I've always been an impatient man." He sighs.

She nods. "Okay." She walked to a near by chair and sat down. She started to observe the room.

There was a boy seating across her reading a book. _"I wish i brought a book." _He had the most unusual hair. He was completely bald except for his horn like hair at the sides. He was also wearing a pin that said, "MEISTER."

He looked up and eyed maka, sighing he went back to reading.

**BAM!**

The door flew open loudly hitting the wall.

**"YAHOOOO! The great BLACKSTAR IS HERE!"** A blue haired boy yelled.

"BLACKSTAR! be quiet!" The teacher yelled.

"The man who'll surpass GOD doesn't follow-"

Before he could finish the teacher threw a knife at him. He dodged it clumsily.

"WHAT THE HELL SID? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He yelled furiously.

"Just sit down will you?" Another boy with white hair said tonelessly.

Blackstar looked furiously at the boy but when he saw the white haired bot he grinned playfully.

"Yo! Soul! How's it been?" Blackstar ran to the other boy giving him this high five.

"Boys... Who can understand them?" Maka said to herself.

The boys didn't hear her and started to engage in a man to man conversation. She rolled her eyes. The door slowly opened again and in came tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Finally." Maka said smiling warmly at tsubaki. Tsubaki returned the smile.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Tsubaki said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." Maka said with a smile.

Tsubaki took a seat beside maka. "Maka i was wondering..." Tsubaki started.

"Hmmm..?"

"Do you know asuko-sempai?"

Maka shook her head. "Personally, No."

Tsubaki laughs. "Even with his fiery temper asuko-sempai's quite charming don't you think so too?" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"You like him?" Maka blurted out without thinking.

Tsubaki laughs at her. "No, not really i saw him talking to you and thought you guys knew each other personally."

Maka smiles and shooks head. "Is it true, what they say about him? That he's the strongest meister?"

Tsubaki ponders at this. "Yup that's what i heard. They say he's really strong. Last year he almost made his weapon a death scythe."

Maka's eyes perked up. "That's amazing! Wait... Almost? Why almost? What happened?"

Tsubaki looked down. "His partner was killed during a battle with a witch."

"That's HORRIBLE!"

"I feel sorry for him." Tsubaki mumbles sadly. "Not only did his trusted partner was also his best friend died but his parents were pre-kishins and almost killed him."

"He must be so damaged. Losing everything like that."

Tsubaki nods sadly. "Oh and get this not only is he a powerful meister but he's also a weapon. After his partner died hordes of people were sending him partner requests. He refused to partner with anyone tho. Now he just fights by himself."

"You can finish with your chit-chat later girls" Sid, the teacher said tonelessly.

Both girls looked up.

"Let's start with the orientation." Sid clears his throat. "Alright. Everyone find a seat, i'm about to start the orientation now."

*Silence*

"Welcome to shibusen or also known as the DWMA. I will make this a short orientation. I'll start with the dorms. The boys dormitory is found at the far east whereas the girls dorm will be found on the far west. the dormitory will be your home while your in death city. If you wish to move out to an apartment or somewhere else all you have to do is inquire us. The dormitories will have everything you need for free except the food, why? Because we believe shibusen students can spend their money wisely. Every week you will be given an allowance. If you spend all of your allowance before a new one comes in you will have to get a part time job to earn money when you have none. The job listings will be posted on the bulletin board inside your dorm. Any questions?"

The horn boy raises his hand. "I have one."

"Yes ox, what is it?"

"We can move out?"

"Yes, you can. We have an application form for move-out the dormitory issue."

"Oh i see.", he says pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"BUT! You can only apply to move out of the dormitory if you have your partner. It's a safety precaution. We don't allow students to live alone."

"I understand now, thank you."

"For the next TOPIC! The 'partners.' As you all know you all will have to pair up. Meister-Weapon. I will tell you this because i was always a man to tell my students extra information. Partnering isn't as easy as you think it is. Not just anybody can be your partner. Choosing a partner is one of the most important decisions a student will have to make. We teachers won't help you in finding your partner, it's all on you." Maka swallowed hard. She always dreamed of what her partner would look and be like.

"Surprising someone from this class has already found a partner. Blackstar, tsubaki congratulations."

"EH?" Maka couldn't believe it. She was even about to ask tsubaki to be her partner. tsubaki just smiled.

"Treat each other well.", said the teacher.

Blackstar leaped from his seat and threw a thumps up at tsubaki. "Your very lucky tsubaki being partnered with a great and big guy like me." he said smugly.

"I know i am." Tsubaki said to him sweetly a smile plastered her face. Blackstar's grin just got bigger.

"Okay, okay. Enough you two let me continue with my orientation. Okay so there are instances when you will not be able to find your partner at first but never fear. A month from now there will be a ball. A masquerade ball to be precise. We started this ball so that students can meet other students older and younger ones. Who knows you might even meet our future partner there. IN FACT! I found my partner there. Also don't rush. Be patient, all good things come to those who wait, and soon you'll be able to meet your that's it for today. Please head to your dorms and rest. Tomorrow will be the start of your lessons. Dismissed!"

"See you tomorrow tsubaki. I gotta bounce." Blackstar yelled running to the door.

Tsubaki blushed. "Okay."

Tsubaki and maka rose from their seat. "So... you and blackstar huh?" Maka mumbled heading to the door with tsubaki. "When did this happen?" Maka asked smiling at tsubaki. She was actually happy that her friend found a partner even though she still didn't have one.

"Oh... just this morning he was at the top of one of the spikes outside and yelled about surpassing god, i just felt inspired with such a big dream for such a guy so i cheered for him thinking if he had a little bust from a cheer he might actually be able to do it. He was just so motivated. He jumped down in front of me and... it just happened." Tsubaki smiled remembering the memory of this mornings events.

"That's great tsubaki. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you maka." She said reaching for maka's arm and squeazing it affectionately. Maka smiled at her in return.

"Hey... look at that one." A student from nearby said pointing at tsubaki. "Freshmen and easy." The boy laughed. The boys that were near him joined him in laughing.

"Hey there!" One called out. Tsubaki faced them dumbfounded. The boys approached her trapping her in a corner.

"Assholes." Maka breathed out."Hey! leave her alone!" Maka yelled at the boys.

The boy turned to maka looking irritated. "Trying to be the hero now are we?" He said smugly.

"Or she's trying to get our attention, jealous much?" said another.

"Your not as good as this one but you'll do just fine."

They slowly cornered maka and was starting to reach out to her. She punches one but nothing happens. Maka was starting to panic, glancing around when she suddenly sees a flash of white and just like that the boys that were cornering her were knocked out, leaving a white haired boy looking down on them.

"Your in my way." he mutters coldly at the boys. Maka was shocked not moving she could only stare. He glanced at her. The boy had clear red eyes, maka took a deep breath, He was breathtaking "You okay?" he asks tonelessly. She nodded or she think she did. "Cool." and he walked away vanishing in the crowd.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? It was a little hard to write but i hope you guys still liked it. :)

XOXO

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Life of a Shibusen student

A/N: Im not proud of this chapter. :( Its just so uninteresting. Hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater!

**"Back away, I won't let you touch my Meister!"**

**-Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.<strong>

Maka and tsubaki were walking to their dorms admiring the city as they do. Earlier before they left the school they were given this envelop filled with death money. They walked quietly heading west. The city was amazing it looked as if they were in Italy or France. Maka breathed in the coffee scented air. "Hmmm..." She closed her eyes pleasantly sniffing the air. "Let's get coffee!" maka blurted.

Tsubaki looked at maka and smiled. "Okay."

They followed the scent of coffee to a coffee shop called death bucks.

"It smells incredible." Maka whispered to tsubaki. Tsubaki nodding in agreement and breathing in the scent. They went to the counter and ordered two cappuccinos. Sipping their coffee they resumed their walk to the girls dormitory.

"Isn't it just lovely here?" tsubaki said a satisfied smile on her face.

"Sure is."

"Makas been here before hasn't she?" Tsubaki asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, Papa always brought me here."

"Oh, the death scythe you mean?"

Maka nods.

* * *

><p>They soon found themselves facing a humongous villa. Their jaws drop.<p>

"T-this is the dormitory? It looks like a 5-star resort house." Maka muttered, she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked so luxurious.

"Welcome to the dormitory." A female voice from behind them said. They turned in unison and saw a woman in a maids uniform. "Hello, you must be tsubaki and maka. I'm yuri the head of the girl's dormitory. I'll be showing you your rooms. Please follow me."

Yuri passed them and headed for the shiny wooden double doors of the dormitory. They followed still at awe. The inside of the dormitory was even better than the outside. The furniture's looked so grand and expensive, the floors and walls were all polished spotless.

Yuri turned to face them a playful smile on her face. "Would you both want to sleep in the same room?" She asked.

Tsubaki and maka looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes please." They said happily.

They were ushered to a huge room with two fluffy beds just waiting to be slept in. The room also had two huge wooden cabinets and just opposite the bed were 2 study tables.

"You will find that all of your belongings are already inside your cabinets, and... ah... i almost forgot, there's a restaurant at the first floor of the dormitory you may eat there. You may also head out to town to eat if you want you are free to do anything you want and.., that's about it." yuri said clapping her hands together. "I'll leave you to it then. Make yourselves at home and if you need anything i'll be at the front desk. Good day!" Yuri walked out of the room and closed the door. Maka jumped to the bed, hugging the fluffy pillows to her chest.

*Growls*

"Oops, I'm hungry." Maka said still smiling.

"Me too. Where should we have dinner?"

"Hmmm... Where do you want to eat?" maka asked back.

Tsubaki put her hand under her chin thinking. "We should try the dorm food first, in my opinion."

Maka nods. "I agree. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>The girls navigated through the huge dormitory and finally reached the restaurant.<p>

"How much money was in the envelop?" tsubaki asked peaking inside her envelop. Maka did the same.

"Hmmm... 200 i think." Maka answered recalling her money inside the envelop.

"I see. If we deducted our daily meals from our weekly money we more or less have nothing left." Tsubaki mumbles a bit dissapointed.

"Maybe we should get a part time job for extra money." Maka suggested.

"Good idea. Let's check the bulletin board after dinner."

The food down at the restaurant was exquisite. It was so heavenly that they tried not to look so amazed because other students were eyeing them weirdly.

* * *

><p>The girls soon wen looking for the bulletin board but failed. They went to the front desk to ask yuri, they found her slumped down on her pink chair.<p>

"Ms. Yuri." maka called out.

Yuri looked up noticing the girls she stood up, a friendly smile on her face. "Hey girls, need help with something?"

"Actually we do, were looking for the bulletin board where the part time jobs are listed." Maka explained.

"Oh... this one?" Yuri said pointing at the board behind her. They laughed.

Bowing her head tsubaki said, "Sorry about that ms. yuri, we didn't notice."

"No worries. So why are you girls looking for a job? Did you spend all your money already?" yuri said in a concerned tone.

"We just wanted extra money just in case we run out." Maka explains further.

"Ah... Planning ahead now are we? You certainly do deserve to be in the EAT class." Yuri said while smiling brightly.

"How'd you know that were EAT members ms. yuri?" Tsubaki asks in a solemn voice.

Yuri laughs at this. "I know all the students records and i saw your knew EAT uniforms." Yuri pointed out. "So... part time jobs, as of now i don't have any available jobs but next week there'll be an opening on cleaning and life guard duty."

"Cleaning." they both answered.

"It won't be available till next week thou." Yuri mumbles clearly sad for not being able to give the girls more choices.

"It's okay. Reserve it for us?" maka offered.

"Will do." Yuri said back smiling. "It's quite late girls, go get a good nights rest, tomorrows gonna be a long day." Yuri told them. the girls nodded and waved. They hurriedly went to their room and took turns taking a bath. After a while both girls were in their pajamas and ready for bed. Tsubaki closed the lights and they whispered a muffled goodnight to each other.

Maka found herself thinking of her savior this afternoon, the unique red eyed white haired boy. What did blackstar call him again?

_"Yo! Soul! How's it been?" _

"Soul." She whispered to herself. _"Soul, is that it?" I must thank him tomorrow when i see him again._

* * *

><p>The next day the girls woke and got ready for school. After having a five-star breakfast at the dorm they head out to the city to go to school. It was still early but a lot of students were already walking to school. Maka was quite excited for her first day.<p>

Shortly after awhile they arrived at shibusen, students everywhere.

"Yo! Tsubaki!" A boy yelled. They followed the sound to blackstar. Tsubaki waved at him happily.

"Good morning Blackstar."

"I'll see you in class, okay?" maka whispered to tsubaki.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked. Maka smiled and nodded.

She waved at tsubaki and walked to the front door of the school. She pushed the door it open and went inside. She walked ain and sucked in the shibusen air. She continued to walk through the halls of the school smiling at a few students here and there.

"Ah... Maka, good morning." Someone greeted she turned and saw asuko smiling at her. He looked dirty having his hair uncombed and all over the place, his clothes were unironed and were scruffy looking.

"Good morning." She said back, smiling.

"Are you lost?" he asks her concern in his eyes.

"Nope. I'm just looking around." She answered politely.

He smiles. "I was looking for you yesterday." Remembering this he frowns. "I was gonna show you around the school but they said you already left."

"You did? I'm sorry we just got excited about the dorm and left right after the orientation." Maka explains.

A girl walked to them suddenly, saying, "Asuko-senpai, Good morning." A blush crept her cheeks.

He nods at her. "Morning." then looks away again.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine." He says ignoring the girl that was smiling at him. The girl soon frowned and walked away sadly. "Better go find your room soon. It's getting late." he mumbles.

She looks at her wrist watch. "Oh yeah, i should go."

"Do you know which way to go?" He asks.

She smiles and nods.

"Okay then." He says an eyebrow raised.

Maka swallows she doesn't want to look helpless in front of an older EAT member, she turns to her right.

Asuko laughs. "The freshmen's hall is that way." He points to the left.

Maka blushes. "I knew that." She turns to the the left and stomped her way to the hall, totally embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Maka soon arrived at the designated room students pouring inside she went in as well. the room was big and furniture- less room it just a floor to stand on, it was like a dance studio. She found tsubaki and approaches her and sees blackstar with her. Tsubaki waved at her with her usual sweet smile. Maka smiles back.<p>

"Hey you! Are you here for my autograph?" Blackstar mutters wearing a silly grin on his face.

"Your what?" maka asked bill withered.

"My autograph."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "Why would i want that?"

"Because i'm the great blackstar! The man who'll surpass GOD!" He yelled.

Maka smiles at this. Tsubaki was lucky indeed. "Then don't forget to call me when you do." Maka told him showing him a warm smile.

"Your not so bad albarn. From now on, you'll be coming with us you hear? You'll need a big and powerful guy like me to buff up that limpy body of yours." Blackstar blurted out.

Maka smiles a this. "I'm lucky to have such a godly friend." She tells him giving him a pat on the back. Black star smirks at her in return.

"Alright! Seems like were all here." A teacher yelled, it was sid. "Now today we will be doing a physical fitness test to see if you are really cut out to be in the EAT class so do your best. Go down to the track and change into gym clothes that are already inside your lockers. DOUBLE TIME!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes tsubaki and maka were in their gym clothes which were a white sleeveless top with a skull on one side of the chest and a word that said "EAT" just below it. For bottom they were wearing a plain black underwear.<p>

"WHAT IS THIS? My bottoms showing." Maka whined to tsubaki.

"It seems to be the so called gym clothes." Tsubaki claimed looking at herself in the mirror. "Let's go out now maka, sid will get furious if were late."

Maka limply nods, sighing and turning to there the track was, located just outside the school. All the EAT students were there.

"FRESHMEN! Gather around here!" Sid yelled. The girls jogged to him. "Okay, we will be doing 100m sprints, hurdle jumping and barbel throwing. Please wait for your named to be called to start the test. That is all."

"Weapon, tsubaki please come to the hurdle jumping." An instructor yelled.

"Woah!"

"AMAZING!"

"Blackstar did a 5.69 on the sprint. That's got to be a record."

"He's fast!"

"He's faster than asuko. Impossible!"

"Soul eater, 8.6"

"Look at that guy, soul eater was it? He's a weapon and he did an 8."

"CRAZY!"

Maka followed the voices to find soul standing at the finish line. he noticed her looking and made eye contact. They held the connection for a long time till-

"ALBARN, maka! Sprint!" She snapped out of it and jogged to the starting line, aware of soul watching her.

Maka positioned herself.

"Ready..."

"Get set..."

"GO!"

Maka ran as fast as she could feeling sweat tickling down her forehead and neck. She could do this.

*Click*

"Albarn, 7.24. Fastest of the girls so far."

She wiped her sweat. People she didn't know started to cheer for her.

Blackstar jumped in front of her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Even though i hate people who get attention more than me, i'll make an exception for today. To the best scorers!" He yelled swaying and bumping maka's hips. "You and me! We can be the bets of friends! Stick with me maka and you'll be strong as me in no time. YAHOOO!"

Suddenly girls strated to squeal and yelp.

"Asuko, 6.7 keep up the good work."

The girls cheered. Asuko glanced at maka and winked at her.

* * *

><p>After the physical fitness test the results were posted just outside the bathroom. Maka and tsubaki were already bathed and clothed and were looking at the board.<p>

"Wow! Maka first place in the girls that's wonderful. I'm happy for you." Tsubaki elbowed maka playfully.

"Thank you, tsubaki." Maka was really happy that she was number one for a change.

"But please maka, don't over do it, okay?" Tsubaki said concern filler her voice.

"I promise not to." Maka replied nodding to tsubaki. "Oh look, blackstar's number one as well, followed by asuko and soul." Maka mumbled noticing the boys ranks.

"Just like blackstar always doing his best." tsubaki said cheerfully. "Come, let's have lunch."

* * *

><p>The girls walked to the cafeteria maka still happy in seeing her results. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of white. <em>"Soul."<em> She whispered. "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll just go to the restroom." Maka told tsubaki.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." Tsubaki offered.

"It's okay. I'll just catch up." Maka insisted.

"Alright then"

As soon as tsubaki was out of sight maka ran to the window sure enough she saw soul down below, but he wasn't alone, he was with a girl. Maka held her breath.

"Be my partner, soul!" the girl blurted out, blushing as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! :) Thank you for being so nice, guys. I wont let you down! :***

**XOXO**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4:Class that changed everything

A/N: So here's another chapter.

For those of you who want to know how long this story will be, the answer to that question is... It will be LONG, because the story is in two parts. The first part will be about their freshmen year and the second part will be about their junior and senior year in shibusen. It's gonna be more of SOULXMAKAXKID by the way.

Also! In my story i wont be making maka feel so frigging ugly, because in the anime/manga they keep on saying that maka has no beauty and stuff it bothers me to death! :(

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater!

**"You even think about touching my Maka, you lay a hand on her, as a Death scythe... no, as her father, I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU! You got me, you little octupus head?"**

**-Death scythe, Spirit.**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells withing a sound mind and body... <strong>

"What? You called me here. So i'm here. Now, what do you want?" Soul was standing in front of a girl looking irritated.

"I-" The girl started and stuttered. She blushed and held her hands to her chest.

"Come on... Speak up."

"I'd like to be p-partners with you, soul Please accept me." She blurted out cheeks red, eyes watery.

"Your just wasting your time on me." He said in a soft but irritated voice.

"But soul... I really do want to be partners with you."

"I don't. So just leave me alone. Stop putting letters inside my locker and dorm room. Stop following me around."

"Why don't you want to? I promise to work hard and-" He cut her off.

"Stop wasting your breath. I said no, and i wont be changing my mind."

Tears were falling down the girls face. "W-why soul?" Then she ran off crying her eyes out.

He looked down and said, "Tsk! So annoying." But his voice changed into this sad tone.

Maka realized that she was holding her breath and took a deep on.

_why am i eavesdropping on him? Stop this maka!_

"MAKA!" A man yelled from behind maka, cutting her train of thought. Maka instantly knew who it was. A vein popped out from her head. She's been avoiding this certain irritating perverted man. "PAPA's HERE!" She turned and saw a red haired man dashing to her holding a small doll that looked like her.

"Get lost. I don't have a father." Maka said bluntly.

The man froze and his face pales and his jolly excited expression became a heart broken frown. He darted to a corner and hugged his knees, rocking himself. He held out his maka plushie doll and squeezed it a bit making a squeaky sound.

"Maka, why would you say such a thing?" He said teary eyed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The real maka said annoyed.

"You've been avoiding papa." He said back.

"Could you blame me?" She shot back at him giving him a death glare.

He squealed childishly and shook himself. He finally found maka this was his time to act like a father instead his acting like a pest. He regained his composure and leaned on the wall trying to act cool. "So, how was your first day?" Using his trying-hard fatherly tone.

Maka sighed and said, "It was amazing. I love it here." She said tonelessly. "Anyway dad, i have to go. I'll see you." Maka turned to leave.

"Alright, if you need anything..." He was cut off. She was already gone.

* * *

><p>Seeing her father made maka frustrated but happy to know that someone cared for her. She smiled to herself.<p>

She pushed open the door to a busy cafeteria. She swept the room for tsubaki and spotted her waiting in line for food. She approached tsubaki when she was close enough she called out, "Tsubaki."

Tsubaki faced her. "Maka, i ordered for you is that okay?"

Maka nodded. "Perfect. Thank you."

After having lunch with tsubaki, both the girls headed for the room that looked like a dance studio. They reached the room just in time because sid was already entering the room.

"Girls! Hurry up! I've always been a punctual man, you know."

The girls hurried inside the room filled with students.

"Please, settle down."

*Silence.*

"Okay today we'll be starting our first lesson which is soul wavelengths by partners. So people who already have partners go to your partner now. For those people who don't have partners yet. I will be assign a temporary partner for you."

Maka's heart fell. Tsubaki... She thought sadly. She shakes her head and smiles at tsubaki as blackstar approaches them. "Yo! Slaves." Tsubaki smiles cheerfully while maka's jaw dropped.

"Slave? Really?" She protested.

"ALBARN! Come here." Ordered sid. She waved at the two and walks to an impatient sid.

"Yes?"

"Since you don't have a partner yet i'm temporarily assigning you to him." Sid motioned to a boy behind him. Maka tilts to her side and sees soul. "He's partner-less as well. Now go get acquainted. I've always been a bossy teacher, you know." Sid leaves them and yells at a another pair of students.

Maka looks at him, he was staring at the window. "Hi, I'm maka." She starts.

He faces her. "Soul." He says tonelessly.

"So... ummm... Your a weapon?"

He nods. "Yup, and your a meister."

"Wow! How'd you know?" He points to her chest where there was a pin that said 'MEISTER'. She completely forgot about that. She blushes deeply embarrassed. Then she remembered soul saving her yesterday. "Oh! I wanted to thank you for the other day." She said still thinking of the events from yesterday.

"Huh? Oh yeah, That was you. No prob." He says nonchalantly. Maka smiles cheerfully. "Do you always get into trouble and to useless fights?" He asks.

By this time they were sitted cross legged facing each other.

Maka frowns at him. "It wasn't a 'useless' fight. My friend needed help."

"And thus risking yourself and needing more help as well." He continues for her.

"Better me than her." Maka points out.

"Are you always like this?"

Maka ponder this. "If other people who needs me to, then yes."

He sighs. "Then what happens if no one saves you?"

'_He's loosening up a little_' Maka thought.

Maka thinks this through. "I don't know really, but i'll think of something."

He shrugs. "Reckless."

"AM NOT!"

"Yes, your right about that, your more of an irrational type am i right?"

"AM NOT! I'm always rational!"

He smirks. ""Just keep telling herself that and maybe, just maybe you'll believe yourself." He laughs. Maka reddens and looks away. It's her first time losing an argument and she couldn't believe it.

"Change topic." She urged. He laughs harder.

"Alright, Ms. Irrational." Crossing his arms to his chest.

"maka... CHOP!" She yells grabbing a book from nowhere and slamming it down to his skull.

"WHAT THE HELL! What was that for?" He yells back at her holding his throbbing head.

"Humph!" She crosses her arms and looks away.

"Both of you pipe down and start to align your wavelengths. Let's see if you two are compatible." Sid urged to the pair walking to them.

"Shall i transform now, ms. irrational?" He mutters smugly at her.

"Sure." She shrugs. Soul began to fade into this red and grey scythe. She always wanted a scythe, maka gawked at him.

"Like what you see?" said the weapon that seems to be soul. The scythe started to twirl in mid air, waiting for maka to to reach for it.

"Amazing, still just a freshmen but can transform completely into weapon form easily, he is indeed worthy of being an EAT member." Sid mumbles to himself.

Maka reached for him using one hand, placing her hand in the center of the twirling weapon. She soon held the weapon in her hand. She instantly felt the connection, soul felt it too. The feeling was warm inside like they were inside each other becoming one. To maka, holding soul was like holding a part of her while to soul, it was something entirely different, he felt as if he could breath because she was breathing he felt like he was suddenly not alone in the big cruel world.

Soul went back to his human form and was in deep thought, so was maka, she was looking at soul. It was such an amazing feeling now, even though soul was a few inches away maka could still feel his soul, the warm feeling like your soul's hugging each other near a fire was a comforting feeling like knowing like knowing you could depend on each other and trust each other. It was as if it were only the two of them not needing anything or anyone else. Like, the only thing you will ever care about is the other and nothing else. It was if you were made for each other.

* * *

><p>After classes maka and tsubaki were walking home together in silence. Maka felt cold now that she wasn't near soul. She missed the warm cozy feeling that he gave her when she was beside him. After the soul wavelength class soul and maka kept quiet as if speaking would take the feeling away, then he just left like like nothing happened. Maka started to wonder if soul felt the indescribable feeling. <em>Maybe he didn't. <em>

When they arrived at the dormitory maka ran to the bathroom and took a hot shower trying to get the warm feeling again but failed. After her bath she changed into her pajamas and jumped to her comfy warm bed that had the most amazing pillows and comforter, but for the very first time the comfy bed didn't work. A while later tsubaki asked her if she wanted to get dinner but she refused, wanting to just lay down on her bed and relax.

* * *

><p>AN: So..? How was it? It took me sometime before i got the story ready but i hope you guys still like it.

See you next time!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: The Special Mission

A/N: Hey chikas! :) Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. *Tear*

**"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."**

**-Maka**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka was of the moment walking to the death room.

*Sighs*

She had just gotten all set up for her class when Sid told her that Lord Death was calling for her. Surprisingly she new the way to the death room, thanks to her father. When Maka was still a kid her father always took her inside the Death room.

Shortly she arrived in front of a wooden door. The entrance to the Death Room is located at the end of one of the passageways in Shibusen, The large door was marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' She knocked and the door flew open.

She hesitated for a while and saw a man walking towards her, her father. "Papa..." He looked up at the call of his name, he looked dreadful, he looked as if he just heard bad news. She wondered if it was her doing. He smiled sadly.

"Come on, Lord Death is waiting." He says, motioning Maka to start walking through the guillotines. They walked in silence, something was wrong Maka deduced. After a while they reached the end of the guillotines and soon reached the main room, where a tall mirror was placed reflecting Lord Death himself.

He clapped his big hands together. "Ah... Maka, It's you, You've grown up so fast. You look just like your mother."

Maka smiles at this. "Thank you, Lord Death."

Bending to the side he said, "So? How do you like it here so far?"

"It's incredible here. I love it!"

"I heard you're doing really well. Just like your mother."

Maka blushes, embarrassed. "Oh, just doing my best."

*Silence*

"I'm sure your wondering why I've called you here." Death starts. Maka was in fact curious and unsteady about why Lord Death called her here. "I called you here to ask for your help." He continues.

"M-My help?"

"Yes, I know you just started here in Shibusen but i have a mission for you."

Maka nods.

"You see, I've been having this feeling that there's an evil soul inside Death City, roaming around quietly."

"and you want me to kill it?" Maka finishes for him.

"No. I have reason to believe that this particular evil soul is a Student."

"A-A Student?"

"Yes, I've been sensing it's presence for a long time now, and i want you to find him."

Maka was startled that Lord Death entrusted such an important mission to her. "But Lord Death, Why me? I'd love to help you with this but why trust me with this important mission. I'm a student for all you know i might be the evil soul your looking for."

Death laughs at this. "I've been sensing this soul for a long time now, for more than a year or so, the soul can't be you. I believe in your abilities as a Meister. I know you can do this."

Maka pumps her fist to the air. "I wont let you down!"

Spirit then walks up to the mirror, "But Death! It's to risky sending her. You and i both know that this evil soul is powerful, powerful enough to hide from you in your own city." Spirit protested.

_"So that's whats bothering him." Maka thought._

"I can do it!" Maka shot back.

"No, You can't!" Her father yelled. Maka never saw him this serious before. "If you go after this evil soul many lesser ones will target you to protect the one that's inside Shibusen."

"Papa, i can do it! I know i can. Just let me do this, please. Just give me a chance." She begged.

"Besides Death Scythe, she won't fight the evil soul. She will simply investigate and look for him." Death explained to his weapon.

Death Scythe doesn't react and finally says, "Do what you want to do." He walked away without another word.

"He left." Death mumbled. He faced Maka. "Your fathers right Maka, this evil soul is different from all the other evil souls you've encountered. Your mission is to investigate. You will not engage it. Do you understand? He is too strong. I can't guaranty your safety. Lesser evil souls will target you if they see you investigating on their Master."

"How will i find this... Evil soul exactly?"

"Instincts."

* * *

><p>Maka went home to an empty dorm room, a not on her bed saying that Tsubaki went out with Blackstar. She frowned, she felt lonely. After bathing Maka went out to town for an evening walk. It was cold out and a lot of people were out and roaming the city. She found herself in front of Death Bucks, she went in and ordered a hot cappuccino, she found a seat that was facing the window and sat there sipping on her hot cappuccino, trying to feel the warm feeling that she felt with soul but again it failed. Soul was the only one who could make her feel that way and she was missing it. She hated that she was too scared to do anything.<p>

She felt a gentle tap on her back. She turned to face her train-of-thought-interrupter, It was the yellow eyed boy she met on her first day of school.

"Hello." He says nicely, a smile on his face.

"Oh! It's you. So good to see you again." Maka blurted out.

"Likewise. Is this seat taken?" He said pointing to the chair across her.

"Not at all. Please sit." Maka told him. She needed someone to talk to and he seemed willing.

"It's been a while." He said, sipping on his coffee.

"Yes, It has been."

"Liking your stay so far?" He asks melodically. The 3 stripes on his head looked so out of place yet so in place at the same time.

"Yes. The school is wonderful and the dorms are simply amazing." She says dreamily remembering her bed.

"That's good to hear."

"You should try to enroll as well. You'll love it there. The architecture and art are just marvelous. You'll enjoy it." Maka explains moving her arms dramatically as she did.

He raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know i like art that much?" He asks a smile prickling.

"Well, for someone who doesn't go to a hard to reach school wouldn't waste his time looking at symmetry if he doesn't love it." Maka points out, sipping more of her coffee.

"Touche." He grins playfully. "Your a very good observer."

Maka smiles at this. "I try." She says smugly. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. How rude of me to forget. I'm Maka. " She says throwing her arm at him for a handshake.

He shook it. "Kid, Death the Kid."

"What a unique name."

"Thank you, but not as wonderful as your name." He countered.

Maka laughs. "Get your ears checked, Kid. Your hearing sucks."

"Humble aren't you?" He said playfully.

Maka laughs again. It's been a while since she last laughed like this. They laugh some more. After sometime they regained their composure and sipped their coffee.

"So Maka, What's a girl like you doing outside all alone?" He asks eyes locked on her.

"I went out to clear my head." Maka explains.

"is something bothering you?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I guess i'm just jealous that my best friend who is also my roommate found a partner." She frowns at how she sounded like. "It's selfish i know." She adds.

"Not at all." He says immediately. "Everyone feels that way in some part of their life, It's normal." He explained in a soft voice. "And don't worry about not having a partner, sooner or later you'll find one."

Maka reaches for his hand and squeezes it tenderly. "A kindred heart." She says softly. Kid suddenly blushes furiously.

Maka finally let's go and smiles cheerfully feeling better than ever. "It's a shame you don't go to Shibusen." She mumbles sadly. "It would be nice to have someone like you to talk to."

He smiles, "It would be nice, but sadly, I'm home schooled."

She frowns.

He notices this and says, "This was really fun. Let's do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

Kid glances at his watch and frowns. "It's getting late. I should walk you back to your dormitory."

"Oh! No need, I can go home on my own."

"None sense. It's late you can't just walk around alone, it's too dangerous. Come on." He urged. She sighed deeply, smiling as she did.

Maka didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him. She just met him but she feels safe with him, Plus his back looks awfully familiar.

* * *

><p>AN: Wooohoooo! :) DONE!

*I did it, i did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah!*

Hope you liked it.

See you on the next chapter!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Who knows? Maybe It's him

A/N: Wooohooo! Here's the next chapter chickas. XD

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER! *tear*

**If i could give you one thing in my life, I would give you the ability to see yourself in my eyes. Only then would you realize how special you are to me.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

The next day, Tsubaki and Maka were seated cross legged in the dance-studio type of room.

"So where were you last night?" Tsubaki asked. "I was worried, you didn't leave a note or something."

"I went out ti get coffee. I'm sorry for making you worry Tsubaki." Maka said sincerely.

"It's alright." Tsubaki said with a warm smile.

"So... what did you and Blackstar do last night?" Maka asks tilting her head to the side and smirking at a blushing Tsubaki.

"Ummm... W-We just ate dinner." Tsubaki stuttered looking down at her sweaty palms.

"You like him." Maka said bluntly after observing her friend.

Tsubaki blushed even more. "Maka, please don't tease me like that."

Maka laughs and puts her right hand to her chest. "I promise not to tease you... anymore for the rest of the day."

Tsubaki smiled at this. She was grateful to have such cheery friend. "By the way... Asuko was looking for you yesterday."

Maka was surprised. "He was? Why would he ask for me?" Maka asked bill withered and a bit flattered.

Tsubaki shook her head. "I don't know, although the girls that were following Asuko weren't very happy thou." She said motioning to the nearby group of girls that were giving Maka dagger eyes.

Maka glanced at them and looked back at Tsubaki. "Ohhh... Isn't it nice Tsubaki? I'm popular."

"They say Asuko's a major playboy. Especially with his suitors but apparently he's been avoiding them and is running after you." Tsubaki explained.

Maka didn't know what to feel about that but it was nice to feel that your being wanted.

"You should be careful okay, Maka?"

She smiled at her friend and nods.

"But you know... In my opinion you should go talk to him. Give him a chance. You'll never know, you know." Tsubaki continued.

Maka was startled at her friends suggestion.

"It was only a suggestion!" Tsubaki yelled taking back what she said.

Maka thinks this through. Asuko did know the school better than she did, and he knew more people around Death city, he could be an amazing help for her secret mission. "I guess i should. It wouldn't hurt to try and what do i have to lose?"

Tsubaki nods in agreement.

"Alright! Settle down!"

*Silence.*

"Good. Lets start our lesson. Our lesson today will be about the abilities of a perfectly aligned partners. You see, If you align your wavelengths with each other even if you dont apply any force on the weapon it will move."

*Silence*

"But in order for this to happen the connection between the two of you must be unbreakable. The pair must allow themselves to be one."

* * *

><p>The following day Maka woke up to a Saturday morning in an room with no Tsubaki and a paper on her desk saying that Tsubaki was with Blackstar for the whole weekend.<p>

Maka's heart fell, she wanted to spend the weekend with Tsubaki. She shakes this off. "It's okay, Maka. Just enjoy the weekend... Alone." She told herself.

Maka got dressed and headed for the dormitory restaurant. She opened the door to find girls giving her death glares.

"Okay... I think i'll eat somewhere else then."

Maka found herself roaming through town. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She missed Tsubaki, she missed Kid and she missed Soul. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about any of her problems. She realized that walking with closed eyes wasn't very bright, deciding to open her eyes, she suddenly smacked in a wall of muscle. She crashed down the ground.

"Oww..."

"Maka! Are you alright?" Said the walking wall.

She opened her eyes and saw Asuko looking down at her. He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'm fine." She managed to say still dazed. She pulled herself up and forced a smile. "See. I'm absolutely fine."

Asuko stood up and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yup." She answered.

"Alright then." He raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you doing here anyway? You're quite far from the girls dormitory you know."

Her jaws dropped. "Really? I am? I've only been walking for a few minutes." She explains.

"It seems like you were in deep thought." He observes.

"I w-was... actually deep thought."

"Something the matter?" he asks in a concerned voice.

"Oh, ummm... no. Nothings wrong."

He sighs. "I won't push you in to telling me something you don't want to tell." He says with an understanding smile.

She smiles back at him.

*Growls*

She blushes furiously holding her stomach. She forgot, she hasn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asks locking his eyes on her.

"Oh, uh... No..." She says shamefully.

He smiles but she could still see the concern on his face. "Come with me. I know a great cafe just a few blocks away." He said holding her arm and gently dragging her.

* * *

><p>Asuko brought her to this homely cafe. They went in and walked to the counter.<p>

"Asuko maboy! It's good to see you." Says the old man sitting behind the counter.

"Good morning, Cyril. Pleasant seeing you again." Asuko says nonchalantly.

Cyril tilted his head to the side and eyed Maka with his gentle mocha eyes.

"That's a fine young girl you have their." He says with a warm smile.

"Oh, Yes, Cyril this is Maka. Maka this is Cyril, the cafe owner." Asuko motioned to Cyril.

Upon hearing the introduction Cyril frowned. "The cafe owner? That's how your going to introduce me?"

"Well then, what do you want me to say?" Asuko snapped back.

Cyril sighs in frustration and forced a smile and said, "Never mind, Please take a seat."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Cyril." Maka says with a sweet smile.

Cyril returns the smile. "Likewise."

Asuko lead her to a table near the counter. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. She obediently sits down awkwardly and glances at the other customers. The cafe had about a dozen smiling customers. The cafe wasn't as high class as the dormitory restaurant but the cafe had this homey and comfortable feel to it.

Asuko takes his seat across from Maka and clears his throat. "I'm sorry for dragging you in here." He says, while shifting from his seat.

"I get dragged all the time." Maka points out.

He looks startled and says, "I think i'm going to need a map."

"A-A map? Sooo... off topic."

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'm afraid, without a map, i might get lost in your eyes."

Maka's eyebrows raises and she laughs hysterically saying, "Does that pick up line usually work?"

Asuko immediately blanked, noting that Maka wasn't even phased. He coughed and said, "Not really sure if they do... but, if the effort I'll have to put in is the same as your level of cuteness, I might have to overexert myself this time."

Maka smirks at him, "What cheesy pick up lines! I have to say, they don't work for you."

Asuko blushes furiously. "H-Huh?"

"Well, i always took you for a bad ass type."

"I usually am, actually."

She laughs and says sarcastically, "It sure shows."

Asuko looked away, his blush growing even brighter.. "I-I" He pathetically slams his head on the table, looking away from Maka as much as he could.

Maka reaches for him, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Asuko just blushed even more as he noticed Maka reach for him and he quickly pulled his head off the table, desperately looking away from Asuko. He said, "You really are beautiful, you know. I'd drink in the sight of you as much as I could, but I'm afraid if I did anymore, I'd probably suffocate myself..."

Maka burst out laughing. "You need to get your eyes checked."

He's blush just grew brighter he looked away, refusing to look at Maka.

"Hey..." Maka says, poking his arm playfully.

"What's up, beautiful? Besides my attraction to you?"

She raises an eyebrow and laughs at Asuko. "Again with the cheesyness i see."

He sighs. "i just don't understand you." He says frowning.

"What do you mean?" She asks really curious.

"I may seem bad ass in school or to other people but when i'm with you i can't seem to go bad ass mode." He sighs in frustration.

"Oh! Your not usually like this?" She asks clearly startled.

"Absolutely not! That's humiliating!" He tells her.

Maka giggles. "When i first saw you outside Shibusen when you were briefing us, you were really tough-looking there. Is that what your usually like? Even with other girls?"

"Yes, yes i am. What's really frustrating is that i can't seem to pull the attitude with you."

"At least i get to see the real Asuko without his mask of bad ass-ness."

They both laugh at this. Upon hearing this, from her he smiles a real smile which he never did since his partner died.

_'This girl... she's so different. I'm the biggest player in Shibusen and i've been hopping from one girl to another making them feel special, making them fall hard and leaving them when i was bored with them. I've always wanted one thing from every girl but with Maka, could i actually want something different? The something that any other girl would give me, without me even saying a word? Do i actually want Maka's love? The love that any girl would die for me to accept?_

_I remember a girl i was screwing a while back. It was easy making a girl fall for you, just tell them everything they want to hear like, You are the prettiest girl i have ever met, I love you, You are the best among the rest and all that crappy shit that girls go gaga over. So this girl was head over heels for me. It was easy enough it only took me about a minute to convince her that i was interested. She desperately fell for me. We had dinner and just like that she gave me everything i wanted from her. I left her after that and the next day she cornered me and told me she had the best night ever. I told her what i told every other girl who i screwed with. Her eyes were the saddest eyes i have ever seen, but i didn't care._

_As expected from every stupid girl like her she told me she'd give me anything i wanted and that she'd try her best to please me or something like that. I told her i didn't want anything else from her but as usual she just followed me like all the other desperate girls that want me did. She's i think, still there waiting for me to accept her love that i would never want or ask for._

_But here I am wanting a girl to love me. I never though i'd want something so pointless. When i first saw Maka i didn't expect to feel this way. I never felt so vulnerable in my life. At first i just saw a normal girl looking nervous for her first day but hen i locked eyes with her huge emerald ones i just lost myself._

_I broke and threw out so many hearts but why is it that this time i want to cherish and keep this particular heart?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Is this what it feels like to be in love? _

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Hope you enjoyed it. :)

Thank you guys for all the support. I LOVE YOU ALL! XD

Still have a long way to go! :)

I know i promised you guys a soulxmakaxkid but that's for later on. For now i'm focusing on Asukoxmakaxsoul.

I've been really frustrated lately with school and mostly love. Where will i ever find a man like soul and kid? I've been listening to adele's songs. She knows how it feels! :"(

Anyway... i won't be able to update soon. It's my birthday this week so i'm gonna be busy. :(

So see you soon!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: The boring weekend

A/N: Heyyyy... guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Was really busy. Got sick after the party then there were terrible exams then i was busy with the forums. Anyway! Finally had time to write, was able to squeeze in some time for it. :)

and Yes, i will put in some more parts where Kid's there. Don't worry. XD I secretly love Kid as well, but i love Soul more. ;)

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own soul eater.

**"If you don't shut up I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your head open!" **

**-Lord Death **

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

After her having breakfast with Asuko, Asuko took Maka back to her dorm where they were given death glares. Maka hurriedly went inside her dorm room where a there was a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and noted that it was from Yuri, saying that her part time job will be starting tomorrow, on a Sunday at Shibusen. Maka took this as a chance to explore the school. Locked inside her dorm without anyone to talk to Maka felt bored. She didn't know what to do. She wished it was Sunday so she could so something productive with her mission and for her allowance money that was dwindling by the day. Maka lay on her bed debating if she should go out. Soon she got up and left the dorm avoiding other female students as she did. It was hot out and there weren't a lot of people. She peaked through some shops and recognized a few students working. She frowned she wanted to start working now.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind said.

She turned and found herself face to face with soul. She held her breathe. "Soul..." She managed to say. He simply raised an eyebrow at her. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer she scratched her head and smiled. "Nothing." She laughs shyly.

He lowers his eyebrow in frustration. "Weird."

"Am not." She shot back.

"Freak." he said nonchalantly stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

She frowns and turns to leave. he unexpectedly grabs her by the arm. Upon feeling his touch Maka felt the warmness inside her.

"Wait, don't go. i didn't mean that." She faces him giving him what-do-you-want-from-me look.

"I'll make it up you. Follow me." He said motioning for Maka to follow.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" She whined while following a hurrying Soul.<p>

"Pipe down and be patient." He said irritated.

She rolls her eyes and follows the albino haired boy. "Sooo..." She starts. "Found a partner yet?" She asks looking down at her feet. Soul glances back at her secretly and raises an eyebrow.

"No... Why?" He says coolly.

"No particular reason." She mumbles.

"O-kay..."

"So where are we going?" She asks again.

"Just wait and see. Stop being so impatient the best Meisters know how to wait." He tells her. He stretched his arms and placed them behind hid neck.

She blushes, flattered. "You think i can be a great Meister?"

"No, i think your a wanna-be Meister." He says bluntly.

Maka frowns and pulls out a book out of nowhere. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Damn it! That hurt!" he yelled crouching and wrapping his arms around his damaged head. Maka blows on her book that was smoking.

"Then stop being such a jerk!" She shot back at him.

he glares at her but sighs and looks away. "Let's just get going."

* * *

><p>"Were here." They were facing this massive bookstore. Maka's eyes perked.<p>

"Ohmygoodness!" She yelled holding her chest. "How'd you know? How'd you know i wanted to find a bookstore?"

"Let's just say i'm a good observer. I just know a nerd when i see one." He says smirking as he did.

"As much as i want to Maka-chop you i just can't. Thank you, thank you so much."

He grunts and turns to leave. Panicked she grabs his arm. "Hey, wait."

He sighs and faces her. "What now? i showed you what you want right? So just go bookworm."

"I haven't thanked you yet."

"Yes, you have, You were even about to cry."

"I haven't thanked you properly."

He sighs. "Must you be so stubborn?"

She smiles at him. "It comes with being irrational."

He smiles but looks away to hide it. "Can i go now?"

"Why? Aren't you going to go inside?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not big on books."

"Then what do you like?" she asks him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

He breathes out in frustration. "Can i go now?"

She frowns. "Answer my question first!"

He sighs. "Your really annoying you know that?" He says though his voice didn't show signs of annoyance. She smiles at him. Defeated he answers, "I like music."

She smiles at him. "Thank you." She turns around and walks to the bookstore. Soul smirking at her.

* * *

><p>The library was humongous, hundreds of books of all shapes and sizes everywhere you looked. Walls filled with rows and rows of colorful books. Overflowing bookshelves in every part of the store it was breath taking. Maka took a step back to stare to stable herself she held her breath in amazement.<p>

"It's so heavenly." She breathed out.

"It is, isn't it?" Maka glances at the speaker and finds Kid.

Her eyes perk up. "Kid."

"Good to see you, Maka." he tells her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Likewise." She returns the smile. "You like books?"

"I love them." He tells her. "Their absolutely perfect.' He adds, eyes shinning.

She smiles at Kid. She was happy to see him. Clearly she was impressed that Kid loves books as much as she does.

"Shall i give you a tour?" he asks her, offering her his hand.

She takes it. "I'd love to." She looks at him she again notices his so-out-of-place-yet-so-in-place white stripes on his head, his yellow eyes looked as if she could get lost just by staring at it. She felt her butterflies in her belly. "Hey... I like your tux. They're perfectly symmetrical." She told him knowing that he would love the compliment.

Upon hearing this his eyes sparkle and he takes her by the shoulder. "Your an angel." He says charmingly, eyes sparkling.

Flattered, Maka blushes and looks away trying to hide her blush, the butterflies going wild inside her. "O-kay... How 'bout that tour?"

He realizes his rudeness and let's her go. "How rude of me. I'm sorry i got carried away."

She regains her composure and smiles at him. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Kid then tours her around the bookstore, showing her the cafe, the reading room, the amazing patio and shelf after shelf of books.<p>

"It seems as if you always come here." She tells him while they had coffee at the patio when the tour was over. They were leaning on railings staring at the breath taking view of Death City.

"I spend almost all of my free time here. Isn't it amazing how a one book can inspire you so much?" He tells her.

Maka smiles at this knowing how it felt. "You spend more time here than you spend time looking at the school?"

He smiles at her warmly. "Looking at the school os only for special occasions when I'm depressed or lonely."

She frowns. "So, you were depressed when we first met?"

"Hmmm... A little."

"Want to tell me about it?" She asks patting his back comfortingly.

He chuckles. "Alright. if you want to know that badly."

"What? No, you got the wrong idea!"

He laughs. "I know i was just messing with you." He says elbowing her playfully. "I was waiting for someone actually. I had a feeling she'd come."

"Huh?"

"I usually come to Shibusen when i'm lonely, just by looking at it's beauty would make my day. But i went there the other day because i had a feeling that the one I've been waiting for, for 7 years would come."

"Who? Why the of all places would she meet you at the school?" She asked, bombarding him with questions.

"Well, when i was a little boy i attended a ball, there i saw a man who was proudly showing to everyone a picture of the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, it was his daughter that was just about my age. The man told everyone that his daughter would one day enroll and graduate at Shibusen like him. I fell in love with the girl and because of that i always come to Shibusen to check if she's there. I waited for her for 7 years but she never came tho. Coming to Shibusen became a habit and thinking that one day i might actually get to finally meet her makes my day." He smiles. "So on the day that we met i had a feeling i'd finally see her."

Maka felt a bit down upon hearing this not knowing why but she sucks it in and says before he could even finish what he was saying, "That's sweet. I'm sure one day you'll eventually get to meet her."

He doesn't say anything he just smiles at her. He was beautiful like he was sent down from heaven itself.

'What a lucky girl. Whoever that girl is, she's lucky having someone like Kid to love her like that.'

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Sorry for the long wait guys. So anyway... Hope you guys liked it. :)

P.S for MakaxSoul lovers the next chapter's for you. ;)

See you next time! XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: The Unexpected Pianist

A/N: Hey you guys. Hope you like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. :)

Disclaimer: ... *Tear* I don't own Soul Eater.

**"Cool men don't cheat..."**

**-Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells with a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka had just woken up and is hurriedly changing to her work clothes that looked like a maids uniform, Yuri had given it to her before she slept the other night. Maka had overslept and woke up 15mins before her part-time job started. When she went home last night from the bookstore with Kid she was expecting to see Tsubaki at their room but sadly Tsubaki still wasn't home yet. It made maka really sad she reall wanted to see her bestfriend but she just sucked it up and tried to forget about it.

Maka is now hurrying out the dormitories and is racing to Shibusen. It's a sunday morning and a lot of people were out. The streets were busy and weren't exactly helping Maka get to school fast enough. She was already running with all her might sweat tickling down her forehead. "I can't believe i over slept!" She yelled and fasten her pace.

* * *

><p>After a few mintues later Maka finally reached the empty school. Comapred to a normal school day the school looked so deserted like there's no life at all. Maka tapped her pockets and pulled out the piece of paper Yuri gave her. It only said that she was to meet the head janitor of the school and she would give her introctions she frantically looked around the main entrance and jumped back when she heard an irritated voice from the side said, "Your late!"<p>

Maka gulped and faced the old hunched woman . She bowed her head rapidly and yelped out an, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry i am so sorry!"

The old woman scowls at Maka and sighs, "Kid's these days! Just hurry it up and start cleaning. There are cleaning materials near the music room go fetch them and start dusting and arranging some books at the library when your done with those go seep some floors i don't want to see a single spec of dirt you hear me, young wipper snapper?"

Maka jumps back surprised at the old lady yelling at her and bowed her head again. "Right away." Without a moment to lose she runs towards the doors of the school and runs in not looking back at the old meanie.

* * *

><p>It took Maka the whole morning to finish cleaning the library it was such a mess books piled in one corner thick dust already gathering on them. She dusted and arrranged them one by one perfectly putting them back to their shelves so the old lady wouldn't repremand her again. Working at the library calmed her, she loved books so much that even cleaning them was a pleasure.<p>

After cleaning the massive library the old lady came to check up on her and actually patted her in the back for a job well done but shortly after, she started yelling again for her to get a move on. Maka grabbs a mop and broom and started to sweep the floor till the floor all clean.

"I WANT TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL YOUNG FACE ON THOSE TILES SO YOU BETTER CLEAN THEM PROPERLY!" The old lady who Maka soon found out was named Magdalena barked at her. Maka mopped the floor briskly. Wiping the mirrors and windows hastily like there was no tomorrow.

Maka frowned remebering how the job was suppose to be for two people but since Tsubaki was still out with Blackstar she was forced to clean the 1st floor of the school all by herself. She was surprised to see how abandoned the school was. The only people that were there were her and Magdalena. Soon after her mopping of the floor Magdalena gave Maka a lunch break and was given a ham sandwich and a cold glass of lemonade. She finished it like she haven't eaten in months she sighs at how she was such a glutton and started to walk around the school premises. She still had about 30mins till her lunch break ends.

She decided to return some of her cleaning matrials so her load would lessen later when she heard piano playing. It was a dark piece but it was if it was hypnoticing her with it's beauty. Maka followed the music to the music room and couldn't help but peek. She was expecting to see magdalena but to her suprise she saw someone she least bit expected.  
>"...Soul."<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but go in. Seeing Soul look so at peace and at home while playing his piano made maka gwak at him. Even though they were apart Maka recognized the warm feeling building up inside of her justy by looking at him. She found herself coming closer to him. Amazed at how well he played and how comforting he looked even from a distance made Maka smile.<p>

The piano stops and the white haired pianist looks up from his keys. He met her eyes. They looked wild and unsafe but Maka could see goodness and warmth in them. Neither of the two looked away they held each others gaze and just stared at each other.

Maka was breatheless, his blank unreadable expression gazing at her dumbfounded one. She contained herself and said, "I didn't know you could play."

He doesn't respond but he doesn't look away from her as well. Even from a distance Maka could feel the connection between them. It was as though she'd known him all her life.

She walks closer to him a kind reassuring smile occupied her face. "Can i hear you play some more?" She asks him.

He simply nods weakly and takes a the deepest of breathes and starts to play. Music filled the room instantly. Soul never let anyone watch or listened to him while he played. Not knowing why he let her watch he closed his blood red eyes and concetrated on his piece. It was a lovely melody but it was filled with darkness somehow.

Maka found herself beside Soul this time and this time when he stoped he turned around and faced Maka. A serious look occupied his face. He locked eyes with Maka and suddenly serious his crimson eyes not leaving her emerald ones.

She watches him and notices how serious he was. She smiled at him and said matter-of-factly, "I like it."  
>Soul looks taken back and sighs, he looks down at his shoes and looks up again after a while and smirks at her. "You really are different you know that?" He tells her points a knowing finger at Maka.<p>

Maka in return smiles at him. "and your really interesting do you know that?" She counters.

Soul grins at her cooly and says with a huff, "Cool guys are always interesting otherwise they wouldn't be cool."  
>Maka swallows hard and balls her hands to a fist. She took a deep breathe and says bluntly, "Soul, Let's be partners!"<p>

Soul's jaw dropped. "What's with this all of a sudden?" He tells her jumping up and standing up straight.  
>Maka's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe she said it, even though she always wanted to ask him that question when they first met. "I-I" She stuttered. "I want us to be partners."<p>

Soul's jaw dropped lower. "W-What? No, no way would i want to partner with someone like you." He tells her frankly.

"What do you mean to someone like me? What does that suppose to mean?" She yells back hurt.

"What it means! i'm not partnering with you and that's final." He says directly.

"I thought you felt the connection i felt when i weilded you. The warmth that i feel when i'm near you, the feeling like i've known you all my life. i thought you felt the same way. I guess i was wrong." Shocked on how it ended Maka hurriedly turns to leave and walks away, but just before she reached the door she hears the piano playing. The melody was different it was like it was telling her a story. She stopped in her tracks and listened.

The song ended after some time and Maka swallowed hard and turned the knob of the door when she hears Soul's voice. "Don't you get it? This is the kind of man i am. Do you really want to be partnered with someone like me?"

She faces him he was looking at her an unreadable expression occupying his Handsome face. She was lost for words and simply looked down at her shoes.

"Whatever you felt that day i felt it too but i was scared. I didn't want someone like you get pulled into my problems and my life." He explains further.

He was about to say more when Maka cut him off. "I'm willing to risk everything." She tells him a strun look on her face.

They locked eyes again after a moment Soul smirked and said, "I must be a pretty lucky Weapon to have such a cool partner."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this last night in one sitting. I hope you liked it.

I have to apologize for the late update. I'm graduating and there isn't enough time to do stuff. I also want to apologize for the typos! I was in a hurry to get the story done before i had to do something important for school. Hope you all enjoyed it. It's been a pleasure writing for you guys.

**Also, thank you to all the people who give such wonderful reviews you guys are my inspiration. I hope i could reach your expectations. Thank you for those who greeted me for my birthday. Wish you guys more happy birthdays to come. **

See you guys next time.

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9:The Odd Presence

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Sorry for the late update! Was really really busy lately. But! Never fear the next chapter is here.

Disclaimer: I-I *Tear* I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!

**"Are you scared? I understand. The first time I saw my reflection in the mirror, even I was frightened by how BIG my reflection was."**

**-Black Star**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body…<strong>

Maka ran out the music room upon hearing Magdalena's loud stomping. "MAKA?" Magdalena yelled loudly.

Startled Maka ran to the other direction and grabbed a towel and started to hastily wipe a nearby window.

"ALBARN? Where are you?" Magdalena shouted again.

Swallowing hard Maka took a deep breath and said shakily, "I'm here."

Magdalena soon rounded a corner and appeared in front of Maka looking hellish. "Heavens child I've been looking all over for you!" The old lady yelled. Before Maka could apologize Magdalena held her hand up to her stopping her from talking. "Never mind just finish everything before the sun sets."

Maka nodded to the old woman and hurriedly wiped the windows. Magdalena gave a nod to her in satisfaction and left her.

Maka was busy scrubbing the walls and chandeliers when she felt an odd presence nearby. She tried to ignore it at first thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her but something told her that she shouldn't leave it alone so she followed her gut to a dark hallway. As soon as she entered the hallway she could tell that there was something more to the odd presence. The hairs on her arms were standing up and she was chilled to the bone.

"Could it be? The evil soul, that Lord Death was talking about?" She whispered to herself. "I must find it."

She held her breath when she approached the corner she could feel the presence coming closer. She was positive that whatever was at the other side of the corner was nothing good. With a breath she swallowed hard then approached the corner courage building up preparing herself for what was close, with a huge step she ran smacked into Soul.

"Oh, Sorry I wasn't looking-" he began, automatically reaching out to Maka to steady her. "Oh, it's you." He started and smiled goofily. "I was looking for you, you know. I need a maid to clean something for me."

Maka scowls at him.

"I was joking." He tells her with a frown.

"No, it's not you." She explains. "Have you seen anyone around here?"

"So you were expecting someone else to bump into you?"

"No, not really…" She said tiptoeing to peek behind Soul still feeling bothered by the odd presence.

He sighs and mumbles a, "What time will you be finished with your job?"

"As, soon as I finish with these windows." She motions to a dozen dusty windows with a sigh.

Soul then takes his coat off and rolls up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" She asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Helping you, why? What does it look like, dummy?"

She scowls at him again. "You don't need to help me. You'll get all dirty and tired." She tells him.

"Cool guys aren't afraid to getting their hands dirty. Plus, I want to go home now."

"Then you should go."

"I'm trying to help here." He says with shrug.

"But it's late Soul. We have school tomorrow, better go home now."

"All the more reason I should stay and wait for you." He says smugly.

With a sigh Maka nodded and passed Soul a wet towel. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Soul."

Soul shrugs but returns the smile smugly.

* * *

><p>After they finished cleaning, Soul even went as far as taking her to her dorm when she was done with her job. Maka knew she made the right choice with Soul, just being with him made her feel safe and cared for. The pair soon found themselves in front of the girl's dormitory. Maka faced him giving him a concerned look.<p>

"You didn't need to do this you know. It's a long way back to the boy's dormitory and it's really late." She told him.

He waved her off. "I know and exactly it's late."

"I handle myself." She mutters stubbornly.

"I'm not worried about you. I know no one's going to waste their time doing anything to you."

Maka frowns and flings a book at him. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Soul laughed maniacally eyes tearing up while holding his head in pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him head steaming.

Still laughing Soul waved a hand at her.

Maka walked inside the doors to the dorm and stole a glance at Soul only to find him looking at her, blushing she hurriedly ran to her room. That night Maka slept alone in her dorm with a warm smile on her pleasant face. "S-Soul."

* * *

><p>Maka woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She ignored it at first but when it didn't stop she ghostly walked to her door and slammed it open. "W-Whaaaat?" Rubbing her eyes she cleared her vision. "S-Soul?"<p>

After a few blinks she soon found herself face to face with her very own partner.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbles sleepily.

He glared at her and said angrily, "I was waiting for you below the Academy."

"Whhhhy?"

"JUST BECAUSE! Now hurry up and get ready! We're gonna be late!" Pushing her inside he paced outside Maka's dorm room. A few moments later Maka opened the door and walked out still sleepy.

"Are you even allowed to be here?" She mumbles.

"Who cares. Why is Ms. Straight A student late anyways?" He tells her with a grunt.

"Late? I'm not late."

"Check again."

Maka pulls her heavy wrist up and peeked at her watch. "WHAT THE HELL! We're LATE!" She yelled dashing out the dormitory leaving her Weapon.

Maka surprisingly got to school on time when she was pulled to corner. "What the-?" Maka looked up to find a very angry Asuko.

"Is it true?" He yelled.

Dazed Maka could only stare. He took hold of her shoulders a shook her.

"Is it true?" He yelled again anger and pain filled his voice.

Coming to her senses Maka pulled away from him. "What are you talking about?" She shot back at him.

"Don't play dumb with me! Is it true that you and that Albino kid are partners?" He said angrily punching the wall with his fists.

Maka looked down at her feet nervously. "Y-Yes…"

Terror filled his eyes and for a minute Maka thought he was going to hit her. "Why?" Was all he could say through his shaking voice.

"I'm sorry."

He punches the wall again and grabs Maka angrily. "Did you know that I was looking for you yesterday? Did you know I waited for you here for 5 hours looking for you since I know you would need some help with your job? No you didn't because you were so occupied by that white haired dude!" His voice trembled he shook Maka again this time with more force. Maka could feel his grip tightening but she didn't pull away.

"Get off her." An angry familiar voice growled.

Maka glanced at the sound of the familiar voice to find Soul. "S-Soul…"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know... It's not as good as the others... I'm not proud of it. :( I'm sorry guys! But this chapters only a filler to the big chapter which is coming up next. Thank you guys for all the support I'm so happy that all of you appreciate my story. :)

I sadly struggled with this Chapter even thou i know it's lame. I've been really busy and I'm having a hard time balancing School, Forums, the story and also watching One Piece. :P I promise as soon as i finish up with things i'll throw in some suspense and other thrilling parts. :)

See you next time!

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10: A date with Death?

A/N: **IMPORTANT! **Guys... A lot of you were asking if i could make this a KidxMaka instead of a SoulxMaka and i was thinking about it and i dunno. What do you guys think? Soul or Kid? I'd change it if you want to so please let me know! But yeah a KidxMaka would be great but it would defeat the concept of how everything began. So i dunno. Please let me know ASAP!

Also, Thank you for all the amazing reviews! *HUG*

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish i did but, heh.

**If you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe they're suppose to be there**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body…<strong>

"S-Soul..."

Then everything was blur. Flashes of white and peach filled Maka's blurry vision. She felt Soul pulling her to him but he jerked back. Maka came to her senses and worry instantly hit her. Soul wouldn't be able to fight with the best Meister. She tried to reach for him still dazed but she felt a hand pushed her back.

"Don't come near us." An angry Asuko yelled. Focusing her eyes she fazed out of trance and could sight of what was happening. Soul and Asuko were brawling at each other throwing punches and knocking each other with heavy blows. Both of them looked battered and bruised it was an even fight but Maka knew that Soul wouldn't be able to last any longer. As Maka observed the fight, She saw how Asuko towered Soul being a Junior he was taller and more muscular.

"Stop it!" She yelled out of breath.

Naturally they didn't stop bashing at each other. She wanted to lung herself in between the two boys but they kept on pushing her away. She heard foot steps approach them and in the corner of her eyes she saw Sid. The teacher looked at lost at first but chucked himself at them. "Break it up, BREAK IT UP!" He yelled at the two boys. He held the boys at arms length and glared at them.

The two boys stopped squirming and simply glared at each other. "I've always been a man who loves to watch fights but to be late in your classes for a fight? Now that's something I've never tolerated." Sid muttered utterly irritated. "Now go back to your classrooms!"

Asuko shrugged Sid off and without a word he slouched put his hands on his pockets and walked away. Maka grabbed Soul and pulled him towards the lockers. As Maka observed him he looked really beat up and battered. It amazed her on how he could still walk. No one said a word until they arrived at Maka's locker.

Maka opened her locker and pulled out a a towel and some other things. She threw them to Soul and frowned at him and said, "Go clean up. You have blood on your face."

Soul sneered at her and shrugged, "Not my blood."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Not cool."

He began to wipe his bloody face when Maka said, "You didn't have to fight him you know."

He stopped and looked at her. "I had to." He says simply.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, i do." He blared at her, balling his hands into fists.

"WHY? Why do you have to get yourself hurt? I can handle myself you know?"

He shrugs and says, "Because i'm your weapon. It's my job to protect you."

Then he walked away.

* * *

><p>School ended and Soul didn't once come to class. Maka was starting to get worried but decided that Soul needed time to relax from his fight. Tsubaki was finally back from her trip with Blackstar and the girls were walking to their dorm in silence.<p>

Tsubaki was a little uneasy and Maka was starting to suspect that she was hiding something. After a while Maka couldn't hold it any longer and said, "Hey, What's up?"

Tsubaki jumped startled and looked at my Maka with apologetic eyes.

"You can tell me come on." Maka pressed.

After a big in take of breathe Tsubaki held Maka's hand and said, "Blackstar asked me to move in with him."

Shock consumed Maka to a stop. "Huh?"

"Blackstar- he asked me to move in with him."

Maka was speechless but managed to give a fake smile. "T-That's uhmmm Great!" She yelled trying to act happy and unaffected by her feeling of loss.

Tsubaki's eyes perked and hugged Maka. "Your okay with it? I'm glad."

"Of course i am!"

"I'll be packing my things tonight." Tsubaki said happily.

* * *

><p>They then arrived at the dormitory and Tsubaki hastily started to pack her things. Maka on the other hand was struggling not to make any unnecessary emotions leak out. Admitting defeat she bid a small farewell and ran out the room.<p>

Maka found herself wondering out the late night streets of Death City. It was chilly and the fresh air was helping her absorb everything that has happened today. She wanted to visit Soul so she could check up on him but would he want her to? She found herself outside the bookstore that Soul had showed her and smiled.

It was still open and not a lot of people were there so she decided she'd stay there for a while. As soon as she entered the store the scent of books hit her and she felt at home. She leafed through some random books and just relaxed being surrounded by her favorite thing in the world.

"I knew i'd see you here again." She turned and saw Kid.

"Kid"

He smiled looking pleased to see her. "Maka"

She smiled back at him, again Kid showed up when she most needed someone.

"Everything alright?" he asked concern filled his voice.

"Yup." She lied.

He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled playfully and said, "Your not very good at lying are you?"

Shocked Maka simply looked at him. Maka was an excellent liar. How could he have seen through it?

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. It's just that I always seem to catch you in a mad mood. Is it me?" He asks looking a little bit sad.

"Oh no, It's not you! Utter coincidence."

He smiles at her again and says, "I hope so."

"You always seem to make me feel better." As soon as she said it she clamps her mouth with both her hands and blushes.

"I'm happy to hear that." He locks his eyes on her and says, "Maka are you free tomorrow? After school?"

She thinks this through and nods at him.

"Would it be alright with you if we had a little picnic? I know a place."

"Picnic? On Nevada?"

"Of course not."

"Then where?"

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

Maka hesitates and Kid caught the hesitation and looked hurt. "Yes."

"Then i'll see you at the bottom of the stairs of DWMA."He pauses and checks his pocket watch. "Isn't it late, milady? A fair maiden like you shouldn't be out late at night. You never know whats out there in this dark times." He says mysteriously making the hair in Maka's nape stand up.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys... So how was it? O.O Alright i hope?

Hey... So tell me. SoulxMaka or KidxMaka?

See you next time.

XOXO


	11. Chapter 11: Where is he?

A/N: Next Chapter! So proud of myself. XD

Guys, I know that some of the things happening in my story really didn't happen or is impossible to happen but like I told you before I gave the story I little twist like: Kid likes Maka and that I made Asuko up.

Did you hear? SE might have a second season and their planning to KILL SOUL! Whhhhhhhhhhy? Horrible idea if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!

**"To Love is nothing...**

**To be Loved is something...**

**But to Love and to be Loved is everything."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Kid took Maka home that night being like the gentleman he was. They didn't talk much as their shoulders bumped each other while they walked in silence. Maka was dying to ask him on who he really was. He was just so mysterious and dark that it made her so curious. She decided that she'd wait for Kid to tell her.

They soon reached the huge dormitory, "So i'll see you tomorrow then, Maka." He said in his very deep husky voice.

She faced and smiled. "See you." With a wave she hesitantly turned around and walked inside the dormitory. It was late and most of the girls were already inside their rooms sleeping. She slowly walked towards her room and went in. Tsubaki was already sleeping. The room was filled with boxes of Tsubaki's stuff, with a sigh Maka peeled off her clothes and slipped in her PJ's. Soon she found herself sleeping.

* * *

><p>Maka sat in her home room class. The class was quiet and everyone seemed to be in a sleepy mood. Soul was still out of sight and she was really starting to worry. Tsubaki was sitting beside her looking out the window blankly. Blackstar was there as well yelling as usual.<p>

"So? What if i didn't pass the test? That doesn't mean anything! I'll still be able to surpass God and you can't do anything about it, got that OX?"He yelled his voice echoing through the room. A finger pointing at Ox.

The horned boy who was named Ox shrugged and stood up clamped his book shut, pushing his glasses up he said, "I don't have time to talk to lesser beings like you."

Blackstars eyes narrowed a dangerous star like figure occupying his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said-" Ox started but was stopped short when Tsubaki covered his mouth with her hands.

"What he means to say was that he's sorry Blackstar. He knows you'll surpass God." Tsubaki continued for him grinning goofily.

"I thought so." Blackstar said grinning back at her. He scans the room and says, "Wonder where Soul is." he spots Maka and grins at her. "Hey Maka, wheres your Weapon?" He asked moving towards her.

"I don't know." She says simply.

Blackstar then throws a hand around her shoulder and says, "Wanna skip 1st period so we could check up on him at the dorms?"

"Pass."

"Aren't you worried about him?" He blurts out.

"I am but-" She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Alright let's go then." She says standing up and closing her book she was reading.

"ALRIGHT!" He jumps up and yells, "Tsubaki~ I'm leaving with Maka! See ya at home!"

He then grabs Maka by her wrist and dashes out the school. When DWMA was out of sight Blackstar stopped and let go of Maka. "What the big idea running so fast like that?" Maka yelled out of breath.

He grins at her playfully. "The guards would have stopped us if we were slow. Luckily your best friends with the Great and Big Blackstar who'll surpass God."

"Best friends? We hardly ever talk."

"So? Does it matter? I hear a lot about you from Tsubaki and from what I've heard your worthy enough to be my best friend."

Instead of arguing with him Maka simply laughed. "Alright then best friend." She said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Want to go grab something to eat first?" He says rubbing his stomach.

"Uhmm... Sure. Why not? Where should we eat?"

"I know an awesome place where they sell amazing noodles!" He yells obviously excited. "Follow me!" He yells again and grabs Maka by the wrist dragging her to the shops direction.

When they reached the place was surprised to see that it was just a simple cart with built in chairs. The place was crowded by dozens of people hungrily stuffing themselves with noddle-y goodness.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Blackstar led her to the chairs and sat down. "Don't be shy your with the GREAT Blackstar!" She took her seat beside Blackstar and fidget around her seat. "Yo! Mr. Noodle!" Blackstar yelled.

As soon as Blackstar called out a middle aged man appeared before them a smile occupying his face. "Ah, Blackstar, My best customer, your back and you brought company."

"Of course I'm back! The man who'll surpass needs too eat heavenly food ya'know." He pauses and stretches. "Oh, yeah. This is me and Tsubaki's best bud, Maka. Maka, Mr. Noodle."

"Hello there, Mr. Noodle." She says happily.

"Ah, good day Maka." Mr. Noodle said kindly. "So what will it be?"

"5 bowls of noodles for me and 2 for Maka."

Mka gaped at him. "Only 5 bowls? That's not like you. You usually eat 10." Mr. Noodle said as he prepared the noodles.

"Yeah, well, Were kinda in a hurry so just 5 bowls."

Mr. Noodle then served them their steaming hot bowl of noodles. Without hesitation Blackstar stuffed his mouth with his first bowl. Maka on the other hand was a little hesitant but soon dipped her spoon in and took a slurp. He eyes widened at the deliciousness. She found herself stuffing herself with gulps and gulps of the hot goodness of the noodles.

"This is AMAZING!" She blurted out wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Wad i tell ya?" Blackstar said in between slurps.

They ended up eating 15 bowls up noodles, (10 for Blackstar and 5 for Maka) but they still wanted more.

* * *

><p>As they walked lazily to the boys dormitory Maka and Blackstar started to blab at each other. Telling stories and exciting places where they could eat next. Maka could now understand why Tsubaki partnered with him. He was this sweet adventurous bastard that had an amazing dream of surpassing God.<p>

They reached the boys dormitory to find out that Soul hasn't been home since yesterday. Worry instantly filled Maka, chilling her to the bones.

Where was HE? Where was Soul?

The ran back to DWMA leaving Blackstar behind. "Where on earth is he?"

She soon reached the school, classes had just finished and as she entered the school to look for Soul at the music room she instantly felt the familiar strong wavelength of a very bad traitor not to mention Kid was waiting for her outside for their picnic.

"WHY NOW?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. Wheres their date? Hopefully on the next chapter. XD Hope you liked it. So tell me want you think about the chapter. XP

See you next time.

XOXO


	12. Auther's Note

and that's it! End of story.

I KID! :))

Hey guys! I know I know it's been months since my last update. It's been a while but I promise to get my next chapter up. I hope you guys are still there. Please motivate me. I'm feeling kinda uninspired lately. So help me.

Sorry for my late update it's Summer here and I had to prepare early for my School. I've been extremely busy lately and i just feel like no ones reading my story anymore. :( Why write if no one would read it? *goes to a dark corner* I'm a worthless monster! I'm garbage! Joking! Just felt like trying out what Death the Kid does. :P

I've got everything planned and as of now I'm already writing the next chapter. Death the Kid won't be on joining the School yet and also he won't be in the story much. I've only been giving him a few appearances here and there so that when he does join it'll be a major love T for them. What do you think? :P

So I promise to update within the week! Bear with me guys! Please tell me you guys are still there. Hope you haven't lost faith in me. :))


	13. Chapter 12: Cool Partners Indeed

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Summer is a busy season for me this year. Looking for Universities, swimming and trying to fit my Role Play schedule not to mention my social life.

I'm not looking forward to my first day in college to be honest. My dad threw me to this All girls school and dear gooooosh! Wish me luck.

So after a long wait. here it is Chapter 12. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own SOUL EATER. GOOOOOOSH!

**LIFE is too short to be pissed off all the time.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

WHY NOW?

with a huff she scanned the academy hallway. Maka could feel the chill creeping her skin. She dreaded for the warmth she felt when she was with Soul. Worry filled her as soon as she remembered the missing Soul.

Maka ran through the hallways and after a while she reached the Music room but then she felt the Kishin egg Soul again and it was on the other side of the door. She hesitated for a while but she shook her head pushing the fear she was feeling. Maka pushed open the wooden doors and ran smack into someone.

The impact made her fall on her bottom making her vision a bit blurry she blinked the blur away and faced her smacker. "SOUL!" She gasped.

Soul did a double take at her. "Maka? What are you doing here?" He asked as though nothing was wrong.

Maka looked at him with disbelief. "I've been looking for you. I went to the boys dormitory and they told me you didn't come home. Where were you?"

He shrugged. "None of your business bookworm."

She glared at him. "You are my business!"

Soul glared back at her. "Oh really? I thought Mr. Perfect was your business." He shot back at her.

Maka was caught off guard. Shocked she was loss for words.

When Maka didn't reply to that Soul just scowled and pushed passed her. "I thought so."

She grabbed his arm in distress. "Soul. Please." She begged.

He faced her and saw her pleading eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry that was uncool of me. I just needed time alone."

Maka nodded at this. "I was_ uncool_ for worrying wasn't I?"

Soul laughs at this. "Yeah. You were ms. Irrational."

Finally she had her old partner back.

"Come." He tells her. "It's getting late."

Soon after Soul was walking Maka back to her dorm. She already told him that she can walk by herself but he refused and didn't want to hear it.

They walked in silence. Maka felt something that was really bugging her like there was something following them. Aside from that the usually crowded street was empty. Not a single Soul in sight. Maka tugs on Soul's jacket pulling him to stop.

"What?"

Maka glaces at the alleys. "Somethings wrong."

"Stop being paranoid." He tells her.

Maka shook her head still eyeing the shadows. "Somethings coming."

She felt the evil soul approach them. Sensing this Soul through Maka he instantly changes into his weapon form and poofs into Makas hand. Perfectly fitting there.

They waited as the most gruesome looking figure stepped out of the shadows. He was 3 times bigger than Maka with massive arms. It didn't look human, it's skin was the color of decay while it's crystal dead eyes were watching them closely. The monster was walking using it's arms that was just about as big as golem.

Maka's eyes narrowed at the figure never in her life did she see something so monstrous. As if feeling her nervousness Soul speaks up from his weapon form the eye looking at Maka.

"Hey. It's cool. We can handle this punk." He tried to comfort Maka.

Hearing this Maka nods approvingly at her weapon as she charges at it. "Let's do this Soul!"

Their attack was useless as the monster guards itself with his arms. Soul's blade not even penetrating it's skin. Maka jumps back as the monster slams it's giant arms at them. She dodges it barely having balance. Seeing an opening Maka charged again hacking the weightless Soul at the legs, successfully slashing the monster's legs. Greenish blood spilling out. The monster shrieks and loses it's balance but quickly gains it back using it's arms.

"Good one Maka!" Soul cheered. "Just a little more. Try the head."

With that the monster slams it's arms again at Maka. Instead of jumping back Maka jumps on the monster's arms and runs to it's defenseless head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With all her might she slices Soul's blade through it's head dragging the blade down ripping the monster into two. It's body then instantly blackens and soon it was just a disappearing black cloud a red Soul floating in the middle of it. Was that what Lord was talking about? No. Maka was almost positive that, that wasn't it.

Soul shifts back to his human form and approaches the floating red orb the black mist clearing out. He takes it and places it to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"I'm eating it obviously." He tells her a plops it inside his mouth. Gulping it down with a slurp. He sighs in pleasure. "Ahhhh... Thanks for the meal."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "What does it taste like?"

Soul smacks his mouth trying to remember it's taste. "Nothing really. It's just has this slimy feel to it."

Maka scans the place again for the last time and when she was sure nothing bad was coming she sighed. "Our first fight."

Soul shrugs. "An easy one at that."

Maka grins at this. "True."

"We make a cool team bookworm."

Maka nods at this happily. "To the coolest!"

Soul laughs. "Don't push it. I'm the only was whose cool. You be the nerd you are."

They then continue their walk to Maka's dorm when Maka stops again.

"What is it? Another Kishin egg?" Soul asks throwing himself in front of Maka shielding her from whatever was coming at them.

Maka shakes her head. "No. It's just that... What if another Kishin egg attacks you while I'm not there?"

Soul laughs at this. and laughs. and laughs. He then lost his footing and laughs some more while he sat on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Maka yells glaring at him angrily.

After what seems like the longest time Soul stops laughing and wipes his eyes. "Oh. Hahahaha! Nothing."

Maka growled at him a hardbound book suddenly at hand.

Soul jumps back up throwing his arms up. "Okay okay! No need for that." he tells her panicked.

"Speak up!" She yells again frustrated.

"It's just that-" he snickered again.

"That's it! Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" The slams the 36inch hardbound dictionary at her partners head.

The impact made Soul's head slam on the ground. He stayed there until he regained is consciousness. He jumped up again mad."Da HELL! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Maka shrugged. "I was being serious you know."

"I know I know. It just cracked me up. No need to worry about me. I can handle myself." he proves it by changing his arm into his scythe blade. "But yeah. What if they do attack you without your cool weapon?"

Maka rolls her eyes.

"Truth to tell the girl's dormitory is hellishly far from the boys. Walking back and forth would be such a drag." He told her.

"You don't need to walk me to my dorm you know."

"It's just my job as your weapon to protect you." He explains with a yawn. "Do you still live with Blackstar's partner?"

Maka shakes her head in disappointment. "No. She's moving out."

Soul thinks this through. He didn't want his partner to be alone then an idea hits him. He shrugs and looks away. "What do you say about living with me?"

Maka's jaw dropped. "I might look a boy but I am not living in the boy's dormitory." She shot back at him.

He chuckles at this. "That wasn't was I was trying to say! I was offering you to move into an apartment with me. Blackstar's my roommate you know and he's moving with your old roommate for partnering reasons that I just came to understand now. So what do you say? it'll be easier for both of us."

Maka hesitates could she really trust a boy she had just met? and what if she was walking alone and another Kishin attacks her. Soul was trust worthy plus she remembers the warmth and smiles. "I suppose. You do have a point."

Bored Soul stretches his arms. "It's settled then."

* * *

><p>They reached the girls dormitory soon later they have discussed or rather Maka had discussed while Soul nodded obviously not caring about them moving in together. Maka was interrupted when someone behind them cleared his throat. They turned to see who it was and Maka was shocked to see that it was Kid.<p>

"Maka." Kid greeted her.

"Oh Kid what are you doing here?" Maka asks him confused.

"The Picnic?" He reminds her.

Maka slams her palm to her face. "I'm so sorry Kid! I forgot!"

Soul scowls at this. "What picnic? Am I invited?"

Kid smiles at her pleasantly completely ignoring Soul's comment. "No worries. We'll reschedule. You look as though you've been really busy." He glaces at his pocket watch. "Ah. Look at the time. I've been waiting here for you for a while now. I have to go. Will see you then Maka." He says with his velvety voice.

Without another word Kid turns to leave.

Soul grunts again. "What picnic?"

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Hopefully it was okay. :)

Until next time! See you in the next chapter! I'll be posting it soon. So hang in there!

XOXO


	14. Chapter 13: The Perfect Apartment

A/N: Hey, I'm feeling awfully GENEROUS today so I got another chapter up and that's just because I love you guys and your reviews. :)) So this chapter doesn't say much really. It's only a filler for the next big one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul... :( or any of the Soul Eater characters or the anime as well. Crud.

**"Nothing GREAT was ever achieved without ENTHUSIASM" **

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

The following day after that Maka and Soul have been apartment hunting. After classes they would both go around the City looking for the right apartment but they had so such luck on finding the perfect apartment for them. Maka had visualized the apartment to be near the school, small, a bit cramped, had two rooms, a decent Kitchen and the place where when they come back from missions they could always say 'Home sweet home'

None of the apartments they checked could give them that. Maka was starting to lose hope but Soul was surprisingly hopeful. Not to mention he's always with her where ever she went. Asuko hasn't been showing up at the Academy saying that he went off to a mission alone.

As for Kid well Soul has been asking about him and since Maka was always with Soul she never really had time to visit the bookstore or Deathbucks not that she didn't mind spending time with Soul. She was happy she wasn't so lonely anymore now that she had Soul to keep her company. Tsubaki and Blackstar had successfully moved into their own ideal apartment and they invited Soul and Maka in celebrating their moving in together party.

Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment has a strong Japanese theme, with tatami mats and shoji and fusuma doors. Various training equipment for Black Star and a low chabudai table is seen in the living room.

"Woooohoho! How do you like our awesome place?" Blackstar yelled thrusting his arms around.

Soul shrugs. "It's Alright."

Maka smiles. "It's very homey." She tells him drinking her glass of soda.

"How's the search for your apartment, Maka?" Tsubaki asks politely.

Maka frowns. "It's not going very well." She admits.

Tsubaki frowns as well patting Maka's back to try and comfort her.

Blackstar grunts and gulps down the last of his drink. He then slams the glass into his head shattering it into dozens of fragments. After a few seconds he seems to realize what he's done when blood sprayed out of his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled jumping out of his seat and runs around their apartment. "IT STINGS!"

Tsubaki chases after him holding a towel. "Hold on Blackstar!"

Both Maka and Soul give out a sigh.

When Blackstar was pacified he sits back down again a silly grin on his face. "I bet you silly mortals couldn't do that!"

Maka looked at him with disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

He smiles smugly. "I dunno."

"In case you didn't know you use cans to slam in your head not glasses." Soul tells him looking bored.

"I'm a the guy who'll surpass God! I can do anything!"

Soul laughs at this. "Yeah and that girly scream you just let out was so god-like."

They all erupted in laughed.

After what seemed like hours, Soul stood up and dusted himself off. "It's getting late. I should probably take short stack here back to the dormitories." he announces.

With that Maka and Soul left Blackstar and Tsubaki's house looking exhausted.

Maka takes one last glance at their apartment. "I wonder when we'll be able to get our own place."

Soul yawns and shrugs. "We'll find it."

Maka nods at this. "I guess." She looked down at her feet and continued walking.

Soul stops and looks at the building in front of him. "Hey look." He said grabbing Maka by the arm.

"What?" She asks glancing at the building.

The building stood out from all of the other building near it. The building was colorful, having a very awkward shape there were some parts extended out from the structure and are in different colors. For Maka and Soul the place was screaming "HOME" to them. They were fazed and at the same time they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Soul was helping Maka pack her stuff. They building they soon found out was an apartment (thank God!) the rent wasn't as big as they though it would be and when they got to check the place from inside they both had huge grins in their faces.<p>

Maka had already filled up the file for moving in together and everything was all set and ready.

"Can you believe it? We unexpectedly found the place!" Maka squealed.

"Yeah as soon as we get all of your stuff there." Soul grunted. He was caring a box and a few bags of Maka's stuff as they walked out of the girl's dormitory. The girls were all giving Maka dagger eyes. "How come you have much stuff?" He shakes his head. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Maka smiles at him. She was all giddy and excited to move in to their perfect home.

"Are you sure that's the last of it?" Soul asks.

Maka mentally visualized all her belongings. "Yup. I'm sure."

Soul sighed. "Cool."

* * *

><p>They soon reached their new found home and both smiled at each other jumping to the couch to rest. "Finally. We have officially moved in." Maka says stretching her tired arms.<p>

Soul nods at this and yawns he too was tired from walking back and forth from both dorms. "It was well worth it." He tucked his arms under his head.

A happy silence stuck them and they found themselves comfortably sleeping deeply. Maka was leaning on Soul's steady chest while he was leaning his head on the couch one arm wrapped protectively around his Meister.

They both woke from their 12hour sleep no awkward feeling. It was like they've known each other from the very start. Both of them was comfortable with the other.

Maka headed for the kitchen to whip up some breakfast when she let out a small shriek making Soul run to her in panic it was not like her to scream like that but something scared her.

He reaches her. "Maka!" He yells terrified at the images of Maka he had just imagined.

Maka held out a small piece of bloody paper. The words written in blood.

It reads.

**I know where you live...**

* * *

><p>AN: Again I apologize for the short chapter but it's only a filler or bridge so to speak for the next chapter. I also had to explain how they got their apartment. Though I know it wasn't much I was just having a block and didn't know how to have it any other way.

Reviews are highly appreciated and will boost my chances of updating faster!

So see you next time!

XOXO


	15. Chapter 14: Asuko's back!

A/N: I got another chapter up. :) CAUTION! REALLY REALLY Short chapter! D8

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T OWN HAWT SOUL or HAWT KID! or any of the magnificent characters of this awesome Anime.

**"If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this."**

**-Payphone; Maroon 5**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since Maka and Soul got that note. Maka tried not to show how scared she felt but she failed miserably. Soul told her it was just some prank but he had to admit that the note really did creep him out too. He felt as though they were being watched. He always felt uneasy and was quite over protective of Maka. In those 2 weeks Evil Souls had been attacking Maka nonstop and so Soul never left her by herself, always following her where ever she went. Was it because of him that Maka's been getting attacked? He hoped not.

The only time the two were separated was when it was time for them to sleep in their individual rooms, when they had to go to the bathroom and when they had separate classes. Soul even went as far as sleeping outside Maka's bedroom at night just to make sure sure she was really safe and he always stood outside the bathroom door keeping an ear out. When they had separate classes Soul would ask Blackstar to keep an eye on Maka and when the bell rings he'd immediately run to where Maka's room is.

He was being UNCOOL but it had to be done. He cared for his Meister more than coolness itself.

* * *

><p>Maka was still a bit troubled about the note they got 2 weeks ago. Even though Soul had told her it was only a prank she still felt really scared of it for some reason. She was glad that she was never alone and how Soul was always with her. He had this way of making her feel safe.<p>

She was surprised at how Evil Souls had been attacking her. At first she was seeking them out but now it seems as though the Evil Souls were tracking her down. She went and told Lord Death about it and he was surprisingly shocked. He told her to back down but that didn't stop Maka from snooping around Death City. What surprised her more was that the Evil Souls weren't exactly attacking her, they would grab her and pull her. It was as if they were going to take her somewhere.

Asuko on the other hand was still no where to be seen. He was as they say in a mission.

* * *

><p>Maka was walking to her Meister class when she rounded a corner and ran smack into someone. She looked up still a bit dazed.<p>

"Asuko" She let out after seeing him.

He grins at her. "Maka. How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." He says huskily and leans on the wall arms folded. He eyes her a small grin on his face.

Maka studied him, she swore that Asuko had peach colored eyes but now they were pearl black. "Better. How'd the mission go?" She asks. He was wearing a black bike rider jacket a grey shirt underneath and black heavy looking jeans.

Asuko gives her one of his seductive smiles. "That's good to hear. Oh, same old same old. Nothing special really."

"But the mission you took was extreme!"

He shrugs. "It was nothing. How've you been? I heard you moved in with your _Partner._"

Shocked that he knows Maka looked down not knowing what to say do him. How did Asuko know about this? Asuko then reaches out to her. He placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"Hey..." He said calmly still staring deep into her olive eyes. "Why not have supper with me later?"

Should she? She owed it to him. She'd been pushing him away for sometime now and she felt guilty. Biting her lower lip in unconsciously she gives him a small nod. "Sure."

He grins seductively hand still holding her chin up. "I'll pick you up at your apartment then." He says and leaves without another word.

...

...

...

...

_How does he know where I live?_

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. It really is a really really short chapter. I'm so sorry! D8 I just had to put this cliff hanger here. Forgive me! I'll get the next chapter up and running by tomorrow I PROMISE!

Until next time!

XOXO

((**Wanna know what Asuko Inigo looks like? :)**

Well... Don't laugh... To put it simply... Asuko looks like a mean looking Ittoki. :P I know! It's ODD seeing as though Ittoki is bubbly and all that while Asuko's this bad boy but every time I imagine Asuko, Ittoki will always pop out. A mean-bad boy Ittoki. :3

So search "Ittoki Otoya" and that's Asuko Inigo.))


	16. Chapter 15: Engulfed in blackness

A/N: So as promised! The next CHAPTER!

**"You don't understand anything, do you? The most important thing isn't power, it isn't courage, it isn't even having friends! The only thing that matters is that you can rely on ME."**

**-Blackstar**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

After Meister class Maka slipped out from her class and found Soul leaning against one of the walls waiting for her as always. Upon seeing Maka he pushes himself out from the wall and walks to her.

"Yo." He starts. "Ready to go home?"

"I just have to put these books inside of my locker." She tells him motioning to her heavy looking books.

"Cool." They set off to Maka's locker.

Maka was hoping that she wouldn't run into Asuko for some reason she didn't want Soul to know that she agreed to have dinner with another Weapon. They rounded a corner when she spotted Asuko leaning on her locker. Panicked she hurriedly turns to the other direction. "Never mind. I feel like doing some heavy duty studying later." She says and walks off.

but before she could escape Soul grabs her by the collar and pulls her toward her locker. "Stop acting like a freak and put those books inside your locker."

Maka tried to squirm away but her Weapons grip was like iron. "No I'm fine! Really!" She yelps but it was too late Asuko spotted her and they were already near her cursed locker.

Asuko walks up to her and flashes her his seductive smile. "Oh Maka there you are. I've been waiting for you."

Soul scowls at this.

"Y-you were?" She stutters and looks away not wanting to make eye contact with any of the boys.

"Hurry up Maka." Soul urges while glaring at Asuko.

Sensing Maka's distress a smug grin plastered Asuko's face. "I can't wait for our _date_ later."

"Your what?" Soul shoots out coolly.

"Oh haven't you heard about it? Me and Maka have a little get together later." Asuko boasted smirking at Soul.

Soul sneered loosing his cool. "Maka would never."

Asuko chuckled at this. "but she did."

Soul eyed Maka. Pain in his eyes but Maka wasn't looking at him her head was screwed to the floor.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" Soul shot back at him determined not to lose his cool.

Asuko looked amused by this. "I'm sorry little guy but it's just me and Maka."

That was it for Soul. He raised his fist but before he could punch the crap out of the smug asshole Maka pulled his arm. "Let's just go home." She pleaded and for the first time met Soul's eyes who was clearly angry and hurt.

Soul roughly pulled his arm back and dug them inside his pockets. "Fine." He said tonelessly walking off.

* * *

><p>"SOUL!" Maka yelled running after him.<p>

Soul stormed off and exited the school leaving Maka. She ran desperately wanting to talk to him and explain herself.

"Soul!" She yelled again at the walking Weapon up ahead.

He ignored her and walked faster.

"Soul please!" She begged.

"What do you want Maka?" He scowled.

"Please stop and wait for me."

He stops and faces her.

"Please don't get mad." She starts out of breath.

He shrugs. "I'm not mad. You can date whoever you want to date. I don't CARE."

"I but before she could finish whatever she was about to say an Evil Soul jumped in between them.

_"Maka Albarn~_" It let out in his deep mellow voice.

Maka jumped back with a huff. "Soul!" She yelled and without a moment to lose Soul makes a jump for it and transforms into his Weapon form just in the nick of time too. The evil soul then lungs at them with it's bones that were as sharp as blades.

Maka blocks this using Soul metal clashing with metal. Maka jumped back and countered swinging Soul at it's arms but then the evil soul conjured a bone out of nowhere parrying Maka's attack. Side stepping Maka swung again but it was no use. Maka then summer salted on the Evil Soul swinging Soul while she did but it was again no use.

When she landed the Evil Soul swung it's boney arm at her back causing her to fly and slam on a wall. The next thing she could remember was lying down in puddle of oozing blood and Asuko battling with the Evil Soul.

* * *

><p>"This was all your fault you know." A voice said.<p>

Silence.

"If you could recall all the attacking started when you became her Weapon."

A scowl.

"Your soul must be damned. It's a magnet for Evil Souls like the one that attacked you earlier."

She could her shrugging.

"If she had chosen me this would have never had happened. You're a pathetic weapon who can't even defend his Meister." The voice blared angrily.

"I would give anything to protect my Meister!" Another voice shot back.

"Then leave her! Make her less miserable by finding another partner. She isn't for you!"

There was a loud sigh. "I'll do it. It'll save her. My Soul is damned. I warned her about it. No good would come to her if she was partnered to me."

She could almost hear his smirk when he said, "Good. Now leave."

She could feel someone's hand stroke her face and then a door slams shut. Then everything went black again.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Maka. It was never the plan. I never planned for that Evil Soul I sent to hurt you. It was suppose to kill that pathetic partner of yours. If you've just accepted my request earlier this would never had happened to you. That Soul you have is incredible. I know you'll make a fine partner for me and to no one else." A voice echoed through the darkness.<p>

"Look at you. It's a miracle that your still alive. All that blood. I'm so sorry."

"Now that, that good for nothing albino boy is gone there's nothing that's gonna stop me from having you in my grasp." Blackness.

* * *

><p>"Maka DARLING? It's okay! Papa's here!" Another voiced echoed. <em>Papa...<em>

"What happened to her, Asuko?" A voice she recognized as Lord Death echoed.

"She got attacked by a Kishin Egg sent by her weapon Soul."

"That's impossible!" It was Tsubaki. "Soul would never do such a thing to Maka."

"I was there." Asuko shot back growling.

"I agree with Tsubaki, Asuko. Soul would never do that." Lord death's voice echoed.

"Where is that SOUL?" Her dad yelled angrily.

"Shinigami... CHOP!" A banging sound and a cracking skull rang through the room. "Calm down Death Scythe-Kun. Where is Soul?"

"He left. For good."

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? :( It took sometime to write. I always typed something then wasn't satisfied so I'd delete everything and start over again. I'm still not satisfied with the final product though.

Until next time!

XOXO


	17. Chapter 16: A permanent thing?

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SOUL EATER. GOOOOOOSH!

**Trying to forget someone you LOVE is like trying to remember someone you never met.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

"MAKA ARE YOU OKAY?" A loud voice yelled shaking her limp body. "Wake up! It's your best buddy BLACKSTAR!"

"I swear Maka if you don't wake up I'll personally kick your tiny ass! Come on wake up! I even brought you noodles! Mr. Noodle's been asking about you. He's worried." He lets out a fake laugh. "Like hell he needs to worry! You will get up that stupid bed! YOU HEAR ME MAKA? SO GET UP ALREADY!" He shakes her more.

"Blackstar! Don't do that to her. She's badly wounded." Naigus, Sid's Weapon scolded.

"No she's not! It's just a FLESH wound! She can handle a little thing like that! Right Maka?" He shakes her even more, Maka limp body sloshing like jelly.

"Ughhhhh..." Maka groaned opening her eyes to a flash of light then closing it again. "Where am I?"

Blackstar jumps on her. "MAKA? ARE YOU UP?" He yelled. "MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Your best buddy's here!"

She opens her eyes again and sees a red eyed Blackstar on top of her. "Blackstar..."

A huge relief grin plastered on Blackstars face. "YOU ARE AWAKE! WOOHOHOHOHOHO!" Blackstar then jumps up and down on her and gives her a big bear hug.

Maka let out a shriek of pain as her back heated up.

"Blackstar! Stop that!" Naigus yelled and is suddenly beside Maka pulling her shirt up to inspect her back. Naigus sighed in relief. "He didn't open the wound. How are you feeling Maka?"

"Sore." She replied sourly. Her throat hurt.

"Being in a coma for 6 weeks does that to you." Naigus told her flipping her clipboard.

Maka's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT? Coma? 6 weeks?"

"Yes. You got hit on your spine real hard. You could have died. It's a miracle that your still alive." Naigus said tonelessly.

"I was what? When did this happen?" Maka asked panicked.

Naigus looked up from her clipboard. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Naigus walked closer to her. "Before you blacked out where were you? What was your last memory before the blackout?"

"At my dorm. Sleeping and I fell off the bed. I don't get this. Why are you asking me this?"

Blackstar jumped up. "WHAT THAT'S NOT WHA-" He was stopped by Naigus's syringe full of stuff that makes you fall asleep. He plops down beside Maka's bed drool leeking out of his mouth.

Naigus scribbled on her clipboard. "What date was it?"

"Uhmmm... I can't remember."

"Interesting. What were you doing on that day?" Naigus asked looking at her.

Maka ponders at this. "I was eating noodles with Blackstar."

"and nothing else?"

Maka shaked her head. "No."

"Where do you live?" Naigus asked pressing her memory.

"I told you at the dorms. Where else?" Maka shot back a little irritated.

"I see. How long have you been studying at Shibusen?" Naigus asked again.

Maka shrugs not trying to be rude. "I just started. I've only been here for less than a week? School just started this Monday and it's Thursday I think. I can't remember really." Maka tells her thinking deeply.

"It's the middle of the school year Maka."

"WHAT? Impossible!" Maka shrieked.

"No it's not. I think you have Amnesia." Naigus told her slowly.

Maka's eyes widened in terror. "W-what h-h-happened to me?" She asks trembling.

"6 weeks ago, 2 months after school started you were attacked by a Kishin Egg and lose a lot of blood and you hit your head really hard. I can't tell you anything more for it'll be too much for you. It's best if you get your memories back yourself so we can see if that amnesia is permanent."

* * *

><p>A week after that Maka moved back to the Dormitory still having no idea what happened to her a few months ago. Maka's dad, Spirit proposed that she should live with him for the mean time so someone could keep an eye on her but even with an amnesia Maka still refused to live with a pervert of a father.<p>

Shibusen gave Maka another week to recollect herself, meaning to get her memory back.

Maka could tell that everyone was hiding something from her though she didn't know what. What did happen to her? It gave her massive headaches just thinking about it. All she could remember was a flash of white and red.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day Maka had the urge to go walk outside. School's ongoing so there weren't a lot of people around the dorm or at the streets. Maka found herself walking aimlessly to a colorful building. She caught herself feeling lonely and happy at the same time for no particular reason.<p>

After what seemed like hours of staring her feet guided her to the bad part of the city. Where there were beggars and streets were dirty, It was an utter mess.

"Maka?" A hollow voice from behind her called out.

She turned to find a boy about her age with an unusual hair color. It was the color of snow and his eyes that looked at her with such longing and pain were blood red ruby like. He was wearing a dirty looking letter man jacket his hands stuffed inside his pockets. She stared at him with awe but shook it off. _How did he know what my name was?_ She felt a tug on her heart.

"Maka, what are you doing here? Go home." The boy said icily.

"Do I know you?" Maka asked staring at the boy.

The boy looked like he was hit by a train. He sneered. "Stop playing games Maka. Go home. It's not safe here."

She tilted her head to one side ignoring the boys words. "How do you know my name?" She asked again.

The boy looked angry but his eyes showed hurt. "I told you to stop playing games! I'm not kidding around. Go home!"

But Maka stayed there. Something was telling her that she knew him from somewhere. "Do we know each other?"

The boy sighed in defeat and irritation. "I know you're mad. So just stop playing this 'I don't know you act' and go home where it's safe."

When the boy saw how serious the girl was about not knowing him a pang of hurt overwhelmed him.

"Just because I'm a little dirty you seriously don't recognize who I am?"

The girl shook her head, no.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You really want me to say it huh? So persistent as ever. After I play this stupid game with you will you go home?"

She nodded still trying to fit him in her memories.

He scowled. "Your old Weapon! God Maka! Stop playing dumb! It's uncool!"

Maka laughed. "I don't have a Weapon." She told him truthfully. "I've never had one."

* * *

><p>AN: It took me longer than expected. D8 I'm so sorry. I just grrrrrrrrrrr! Had a little trouble writing it. So how was it?

Time Check: 12:01am June 4

Until next time!

XOXO


	18. Chapter 17: Amnesia girl

A/N: So a friend of mine read the story and when she found out I ended it she bugged the hell out of me and I've also been thinking of continuing the story since it wouldn't be fair to my faithful readers. SO HERE IT IS!

Disclaimer: I don't own SOUL EATER. GOOOOOOSH!

**Trying to forget someone you LOVE is like trying to remember someone you never met.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

_Maka laughed. "I don't have a Weapon." She told him truthfully. "I've never had one."_

"It's not funny, Maka." He told her with gritted teeth.

Maka shook her head. "I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious. Who are you?"

"Stop this!" The white boy begged. "I don't know what's wrong with you but-"

She cut him off. "I had an accident a few weeks back. I have amnesia." She blurted out. _Why ph why would you tell a random stranger that? Are you going mad? _She thought to herself.

"Y-you what?" he said. His face paled as if all blood leaked out of him. He reached out to her but stopped himself.

"I said I have Am-"

"I heard you the first time." He snapped.

"Then why-?"

"Because I can't believe this- all of this. I can't believe you don't remember me." He said looking away trying to contain his anger.

Maka felt her heart sank at the sight of him like this. "I'm sorry" She said guiltily. He looked at her this time he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Who were you to me? Were you really my weapon?"

"No. I was nothing to you. I was just joking." He said looking away and stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "Let me take you back to the house."

"House? I don't live in a house just a dorm." She told him. She didn't know why she was telling this a boy she hardly knew but something told her that she should trust him and that he was something to her.

Upon hearing this he paled. "D-dorm?"

* * *

><p>As soon as they got close to the dorm they could tell that there were people outside probably waiting for the Amnesia girl (Maka).<p>

Soul spotted Naigus and pulled her to a corner his face steaming with anger and frustration.

"S-Soul!" Naigus greeted him with shock. She hasn't seen him in about a month aside from his secret visits to Maka he hasn't shown himself since Maka got hurt.

"What happened to her? Why can't she remember me?" He trembled. "Why can't she remember me?"

* * *

><p>"Maka! Where have you been?" A dorm staff asked her concerned filled her voice.<p>

"I got bored and felt like going out. Sorry for worrying everybody." Maka said looking down at her feet.

"It's alright just tell us next time." The staff told her though she wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes searching for the snow-haired boy and as she spotted him her heart dipped inside her. He was in a corner with Naigus looking paler and life-less by the second.

"Hey Maka." Someone called out forcing her advert her eyes from the albino boy.

"Oh hi Asuko." She greeted with a smile. Asuko has been with her ever since she woke up in the infirmary and even when she got back to her dorm.

"You gave us quite a scare you know." He told her with a smirk that could make girls heat falter but for Maka she wasn't even fazed.

"I'm so sorry about that I just wanted to go outside." She explained.

"Bored out of your mind I take it?" He said smiling handsomely down at her.

Maka let out a giggle.

"How about we go eat out? Caf food must taste terrible." He offered giving her his arm.

Maka was about to take it and say yes when someone strong pulled her back by the shoulders roughly.

"She'd rather not." The Albino boy said dangerously with a snarl holding Maka protectively.

"Oh? and who are you to tell her not to?" Asuko shot back at him with a smug grin.

"I'm her-" but he cut himself off. Who was he to her? She barely even remember him. He was nothing to her. He didn't have the right and he hated how Asuko knew this. he hated how Asuko used this on him.

Asuko chuckled mischievously. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "We've been looking for you Soul." Asuko said to the boy as he turned arounf and walked off talking.

Panic rose from Soul as he spun a still-confused Maka so she faced him.

"I know you don't remember me but I'm begging you Maka. I'm begging you to not be blinded by this creep." he motioned to Asuko. "I don't care if you don't remember me just please, PLEASE follow your gut and don't believe anything this guy tells you." He begged her again with pleading eyes. His hands still on her shoulders he held her tight but not tight enough to hurt her. Maka locked eyes him emotions spilling out of his familiar but distant blood colored eyes. Pain, longing, regret, anger, fear and most of all love.

"Mr. Evans." A tall man in a suit called him breaking their stare.

"Come with us." Another continued. There were dozens of suited men surrounding them as if stopping Soul from possibly escaping.

One approached them hand cuffs dangling from it's hand. "In the name of the Lord Death you are arrested for an attempt to murder Maka Albarn and for the treachery of the DWMA."

Asuko watched with a smirk on his face.

Soul sighed and let go of his Meister locking eyes with her one last time. A wave of emotions hitting him as he forced himself to be strong.

Maka stood there dumbfounded when she saw something blue dash at the suited men.

It was Blackstar

"NO!" He yelled. "My bestfriend Soul would think of hurting Maka! LET HIM GO!" He yelled with his godly voice as he attempted to attack the suited men.

"Not cool Blackstar. Let it go." Soul mumbled under his breath.

_Cool... _the word echoed in Maka's head a picture of Soul appeared in her mind he was laughing calling her Ms. Irrational but just when she thought she remember something, a force pulled back her memories like it was scared off.

_Who was he to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! So how was it? :) I'm so happy I got this done! So are you guys happy I'm writing again? 8D**_  
><em>

**So until next tune! **

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 18: Sorrow and Longing

A/N: Hahahaha! :)) I felt like doing the next chapter since all of you were so damn sweet! :)

Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.

**"The first duty of LOVE is to listen."**

**-From my Mom since I couldn't find a suitable quote for it. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Soon later Soul was hulled inside a van and disappeared from Maka's line of sight with that was Blackstar and Tsubaki who chased after the van.

Maka didn't know why but she felt as if a hole dug deep inside her heart. She wanted to remember but nothing came just Soul's lingering laugh but she can't even remember why he was laughing. She pulled her pig tails in frustration.

As if in cue Asuko walked up to her. "Hey. Take it easy. Your gonna hurt yourself."

She felt the urge to cry but bit her lip instead.

"So how about that Dinner? or A cup of coffee?" He offered again while he placed his hand on her back. Maka suddenly felt like she was gonna be sick with his touch. She ducked away from him a bit jittery. "You okay?" Asuko asked her a bit panicked.

"Uhm. No I'm fine just tired from my walk." She lied. Why was she lying to him? Didn't she trusted him? She should even be glad but warning bells were telling her not to dig in deeper with Asuko that and Soul's words echoed in her system determined not to let her guard down when it came to Asuko.

"Need anything?" he asked again.

Maka was starting to feel irritated as she gritted her teeth and shook her head. "No. I'm fine just need some rest." She turned to head to her dorm.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked yet again.

"I. SAID. NO." She breathed out turning to look down at him.

"Woah... I didn't mean to make you mad." Asuko said looking hurt.

Maka immediately felt bad about herself. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

Asuko nodded at her. "I understand. I'll see you in the morning. You'll finally be able to come back to school."

Maka lighted up at the thought but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>Later that night Tsubaki snuck in to Maka's dormitory just so she could spend time with her. At first they just sat there and drunk tea but soon Maka found herself asking Tsubaki about DWMA. Tsubaki was very happy and told her about everything like how Ox thought he could beat Blackstar in an arm wrestling and soon found himself screaming and running to the Infirmary.<p>

Maka laughed out loud but couldn't help but still feel down for some reason.

"You'll get your memory back soon you'll see." Tsubaki told her reassuringly.

Maka smiled back and asked the question that she'd been dying to ask. "How is he?"

"Hmmm?" Tsubaki looked at her questionably tilting her head to the side.

"The boy." Maka mumbled swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Oh Soul. He's in the dungeon being interrogated." Tsubaki said trying not to sound as down as she felt. She could not interfere with Maka's memories. She had to get them back by herself.

Maka slumped down feeling the urge to cry again. "Can't you tell me who he is to me?" She begged Tsubaki.

Tsubaki bit the insides of her mouth trying to buy time but just shook her head in response. "I'm sorry Maka but I can't."

Maka looked away frustrated. She shouldn't be mad at her friend. She was just doing what she thought was right for her. "Earlier today he told me he was my weapon but he took it back. Was it true? Was he really my weapon?"

Tsubaki just looked away. She couldn't look at her friend as she pleaded for her to tell her. Silence hit the girls but Tsubaki broke it. "So you seem to be awfully close with Asuko."

"I guess so. He's nice."

"Oh well... okay then."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why what's wrong with him?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "N-nothing. I just wanted to know."

"You don't like him?"

"Hmmmm? Well... I barely know him but I wouldn't hang out with him if I were you." Tsubaki told her taking a huge sip of her tea.

Maka suddenly remembered what Soul told her. "Huh? Why?" She asked as she got interested by the topic.

"It's nothing really." Tsubaki said looking away.

Maka raised an eyebrow but decided not to dwell on it. It was starting to hurt her head.

* * *

><p>DWMA was a shock for Maka. It wasn't like how she remembered it would be. A side from everyone suddenly had partners the atmosphere was different but she couldn't put her finger in it. Her first subject rolled by and everyone was looking at her pitifully for some reason it was like they were ordered to hide something from her. She dipped her head to avoid the looks the people were giving her as she ducked to the forest part of the school. She sat down and leaned her back on a tree and closed her eyes. It was lunch time but she couldn't handle the stares.<p>

"Maka?"She opened her eyes and saw her father.

"Papa"

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Alright." She lied.

Death Scythe chuckled. "You've always been a bad liar."

She frowned at him but he wasn't looking at her.

"I asked them not to be like this, you know but everyone thinks your better off if you remember your memories on your own." Death Scythe sighs and grabs something in his coat. "I don't want my daughter to suffer so much. It hurts me to watch, as you long for your memories you come back."

Maka was speechless as he handed her a piece of paper. He stood up and bended to give her a small kiss on her head. She held the paper tightly as if her life depended on it that's when she felt something hard inserted in between the paper.

She opened the paper an address was written down in her own handwriting and then her eyes caught on to something metal.

A silver key.

* * *

><p>AN: So I finished this story thinking I didn't do it as good as I wanted it to be. I need to get the feel of writing. :( I lost my mojo. So review review review!

Until next time!

XOXO

Time and Date check:

6:35pm;July 30 2012


	20. Chapter 19: Taken

A/N: Sorry it took so long! :(( Terrible weather and my bed called to me most of the time. :P

Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.

**"Sometimes I wish I could write 'I miss you' on a rock and hit you in the face with it so you would know how much it hurts to miss you."**

**-FACEBOOK**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka stares at the wooden door with a numb feeling. She had followed the address that was written down on the paper and found herself at a colorful apartment she remembered passing by it the other day when she met Soul. She went up the wooden stares and found herself being pulled into a simple wooden door. Her head was starting to ache as she stared at the engravings of the door. Taking a deep breathe she sticks the silver key into the key whole, biting her lower lip she pushes the door open. She closed her eyes in the last minute feeling as though she was scared to know what she was gonna see inside.

As the door opened a fresh scent of home hit her making her eyes open and walk inside. She could feel heat building up on her as she scanned the place. The apartment looked normal having a couch, TV, refrigerator, 3 doors that she predicted would be a room and a bathroom and a small kitchen. Instantly she felt like she was gonna be sick. Her head was pounding inside her skull at the sight of something familiar but distant. She stumbles to a near by coffee table holding herself steady.

Maka looks up noticing picture frames. She blinked to clear her vision but after a few blinks the picture frame showed the same thing. It was her smiling back at herself looking like she was the happiest girl alive as she hugged a boy, an albino haired boy who was looking at the smiling girl like she was his life. She stared at the picture then focused on the boy. After what seemed like forever it finally hit her. It was Soul...

She could feel herself shake violently her head was pounding like it was gonna break through it's cage. She fell down breaking the picture frame scooting to a corner her hugged her knees crying as she rocked herself.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how look she stayed there but she was sure that she went in the apartment at an fighting-to-not-sleep sun and now it was wide awake laughing at her which meant it was morning and that she stayed there for the whole night. She didn't know what to do as she walked around Death City people stared at her with concern seeing as she looked like hazardous and tired but she didn't care. She was feeling numb all over and she knows that Soul was the only one who could take that feeling away.<p>

when she entered the house warmth filled her but before she could take a good grasp of it, it left her leaving cold and numbness. She was even more sad when she still couldn't remember anything. It was like something was pulling her back which frustrated her. Who was Soul to her? Was he her boyfriend? She highly doubted it but at the way she looked at him it became believable. She shook her head, no. Soul told her at the alley that he was her Weapon he just took it back but Asuko said that I've never had a Weapon before and that Soul was the reason I lost my memory.

Who was she gonna believe? She shrieked inwardly and hugged herself.

She made her decision that she was gonna go to Soul and ask him, plead with him or even beg him. If he was special to her once she knew that she could trust him because she seldom trusted boys. She concluded that Soul must be someone special so she should trust him.

* * *

><p>She stormed to Shibusen ducking through the guards that patrolled the perimeter. Trying her best imitation of Blackstar as she sneaked through Shibusen Dungeon. Her heart pounded as she found herself in front of a metal door. She could hear a boy breathing deeply at the other side of the door.<p>

She took a deep breath. "Soul?"

There was silence. "Maka? What the hell are you doing here?! Get away!" He yelled furiously.

Maka stumbled hurt as she shut her eyes trying to push back the sudden tears. "W-who were you to me?"

"I was nothing to you. Now beat it!" He hissed.

"You were nothing to me?!" Maka shot back slipping their picture under the door. "Was that nothing?"

A pause. "How did you get this? Where did you get this?" he asked trying to hide the pain.

She gritted her teeth. "At our house." She said pushing back the emotions she felt.

He didn't reply.

"Soul! Please I'm begging you! Who were you to me? Why aren't you telling me?! Please Soul... Please... I need to know." at this point Maka was already crying.

"I'm a danger to you. Do yourself a favor and leave." He said sadly not trying to hide the pain anymore.

"Why are you like this?" She pleaded.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said I'm the cause of your memory loss! Kishin-eggs haunt you because my demon soul!" He explained banging on the metallic doors.

"Then just stay with me! I don't care. I'll be safe if I'm with you." She found herself saying.

"Just leave. Maka please. I'm begging you. It's hard enough as it is."

Maka could here an applause in the distance as she lifted her head to see Asuko looking at her.

"Asuko..." Maka said.

Asuko sighed. "If you just stayed away from him this would have never happened you know." Asuko said with his husky voice.

"Maka?! RUN!" Soul yelled at her.

But she didn't run. "What?" She asked Asuko wiping her eyes.

He grinned. "This." At an instant Asuko was by her side cupping her mouth and lifting her up.

Maka shrieked and bit his hand. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!" Soul yelled! "Don't you dare TOUCH HER!"

Asuko sighed at him. "and what are you going to do about it old boy?" Asuko shrugged it off and pulled out his drugged handkerchief placing it on a squirming Maka nose. She stopped squirming and lay limp on his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: DONE! So how was it? Review please! :)

Until next time!

XOXO

Date and Time check:

Aug 12' 2012, 10:05am


	21. Chapter 20:You will learn how to love me

A/N: YAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! So sorry it took me so darn long. :(((((((((( Life got in the way.

Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.

**"I have a habit of falling too hard and too fast, and getting my hopes up for something that I know won't last."**

**- :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwell within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka woke feeling dizzy and sore all over. She tried to turn but was jerked back she tried it again only to be jerked back again. Panicked she open her eyes only to be greeted by a horror of a sight. Instantly she wished she's just stay asleep but it was already too late. She had already seen how she was tied to a chair. She wiggled on the chair trying to loosen the rope but it was no use. She scanned the room. It was nothing special though something was telling her it was familiar to her. It was dark and dusty. It had a bed on the far side of the room a small window near it and a door which she guessed lead to her freedom. Using all her strength she tried to skid her and the chair to the door.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A dangerous voice called out.

Maka's head turned to the sound of the voice. She could hear her heart banging in it's cage. "I don't know who you are but if you know what's good for you, you'll untie me from this chair and face me."

A rough laugh. "That's what I like so much about you. So feisty..." Boots echoed through the room as the man stepped into the light.

"Asuko" Maka snarled.

He chuckled and leaned on the wall near her. "Such enthusiasm."

Maka turned away in disgust. "What do you want from me?"

He smirked at her. Slowly he walked to her eyes taking in Maka. "Is it not obvious?" He crouched beside her looking into her olive eyes. "I want you." He brought his palm to the side of her cheek.

Maka shrugged and diverted her eyes to another direction. "Why me? You could of had every other girl out there who'd give you everything for you, you know. Why me?!"

He brought his palm back and smiled at her. "Just because."

"What happened to you Asuko? You had everything! You were the best Meister in Shibusen! Everybody respected you." Maka told him eyeing him with mean green eyes.

His eyes darkened. "I have everything? Ha." with a quick motion Asuko punched the wall in fury.

"What happened to you?" Maka asked again.

Asuko sighed and laid a hand on the wall. "You wanna know so bad huh? Well then fine. 2 years ago I was at my peak as Meister. Me and my partner were the best ones yet. We were to get our last and most important soul and that was the witches soul. We were quite confident you know. We've never lost a fight that was until we faced our witch. I've never fought with something so merciless and barbaric. I knew that we would lose but I didn't back down even when my Weapon told me we couldn't do it. I was too proud to back down when I realized how close we were to losing it was already too late. I turned my back to leave but I lost my footing and fell. I saw the Witch giving the final blow when I closed my eyes preparing for the pain but there never came one. The next thing I know I could smell blood. I thought it was from the Witch but no, it was from my partner." Asuko jabbed his fist to the stone wall cracking it.

"I never went back to Shibusen. The disgrace and loneliness haunted me to no end that is till the Witch found me. She struct me a bargain saying that she would return my fallen friend for a price. My soul. i gave it to her not knowing that she only wanted my soul so I could become her own personal slave. After a few months of brutal slavery, killing innocent beings, killing Witches and other Kishin-eggs that were in her way my soul was becoming the most powerful one of all. Soon Kishin-eggs wanted my soul. To damn me for life." he laughed loathsomely.

"But they couldn't. I struct another bargain with them saying if they killed my master I was theirs. Stupid Kishin-eggs. Once they killed my Master I was a free man and I killed every single on of them. I didn't plan on returning to Shibusen. I was already the strongest creature of them all kishin-eggs bowed down apon me but yet I still yearned for something. I didn't know what that was until I heard that the famous Death Scythes daughter was enrolling to Shibusen and from what I heard she was as strong as her mother." He smiled maliciously at her.

"You can imagine what happened next right? I went back to Shibusen ready for a fight but I was greeted by welcome hugs and cries of joy." he shurgs. "Disgusting. It was on the first day for the freshmen when I first felt more alive then I've ever been I could feel you. I immediately saw you in the crowd of fresh weaklings but you Maka, you were different. You had an angel's soul. A rare and powerful one. I knew from that moment on that you were made for me." He edged moving close to her with lustful eyes.

His eyes darkened as he balled his hands to fists. "Everything was going as planned until that albino haired boy got in the way. I was ready to have you but no. He had to get in the way. So I had to do something I didn't want. I had to sent my minions to kill him and possibly take you. When I heard one of my demons hurt you I burned him to death." he said angrily throwing something at the wall in rage. "HE COULD HAVE HURT YOU." He took a deep breathe. "I was forced to erase your memories of that asshole and yet you still find a way to remember him. WHY?! He doesn't care for you! he doesn't long for you like I do!"

Maka cringed in her seat.

"Maka" He breathed lustfully. "I've been waiting for you for so long." He moved towards her panic ripped through Maka's skin as he leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips.

She jerked back kicking him. "GET OFF ME!"

He crouched eyeing her vilely. "You will learn to love me."

"Never!" Maka spat at him willing herself to move the damn chair.

He effortlessly moved to her and pulled on one of her pig-tails affectionately lust clear in his eyes. He was about to reach for her when the door slammed open.

There was a flash of white and loud thud as Asuko slammed to the wall. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER." Someone snarled.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel down. I think I did a terrible job. Oh well. Have to do better next time I guess. Please review! and I'll speed up my update for you. :)))

Till next time!

XOXO

Date and Time check:

August 25 5:04pm


	22. Chapter 21: Back Together

A/N: and after 5 gazillion years. :P SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. YOU GUYS STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?

Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.

**"It's time to face the truth, that i'll never be with you"**

**- You're BEAUTIFUL**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Everything happened so fast as flashes of peach and white wrestled through the room. Maka clung to her chair as her vision cleared. It was Soul the boy she learned to be her old Weapon yet, she still couldn't remember was Asuko's spell still pushing him out?

The two men wrestled on the wooden floor, pushing and punching.

"So the traitor returns?" Asuko asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Huffed the albino haired boy.

Asuko laughed pinning Soul to the floor. "You're weak. There's a reason why your just a weapon y'know. So weak. It's pitiful."

"Stop!" Maka yelled feeling Soul's anxiety.

Hearing her voice Asuko turned to look at her lustfully. "Maka, honey. I'll be right there."

Fear breathed through her. She didn't want to feel him touching her anymore. Punching Soul out he stood up and gracefully strided to her bending in and kissing her. She pushed and cringed but Asuko was rock solid. His hands were all over her as he brought them down to her thighs.

"Don't. Please." She pleaded pulling away frantically. He only kissed her harder and rougher disgustingly.

A body then collided with Asuko throwing him off Maka. He jumped on Asuko and pounded his head on the concrete and when Asuko wasn't moving anymore he stopped. Soul clenched his jaw and stood up as he changed his finger into a small scythe cutting Maka's ropes.

"Run as far away from here as possible. Call your dad and stay with him." He said in one breathe looking paler than usual.

"I'm not gonna leave you." She shot back at him.

"Not cool, Maka. Run. Now." He said angrily looking back at the momentarily knocked out Asuko.

Maka looked at him in the eye. "We can fight him together."

"Stop being so arrogant! I won't make that same mistake again. You can't wield me anymore Maka! You'll only end up getting hurt!" Soul yelled angrily thrusting his arms to the air.

"I don't remember much but I remember someone saying that he would protect me with his life. he said we would never let anything happen to me." It wasn't a lie. Ever since she woke up from her comma there was this voice that always told her that. She always thought it was a dream but now it felt like the voice was from Soul.

"I still would. Why do you think I'm here right now? Maka you are the only one who gave meaning to my life. So I'm begging you. Let me handle this." he pleaded not touching her.

"We can do this together, Soul." She persisted.

"and risk your life in the process?!"

"We're in this together and besides I have you here. I wouldn't be risking anything."

He smirked. "You're a dumb girl you know. Trusting someone you don't even know."

"Don't even remember." She corrected. "I'm following my heart in this and it says to trust you." She said smiling back and holding out her hand.

Asuko shot up then looking dazed.

Soul reached for her hand and like it used to warmth overcame them. The familiar warmth and feeling of togetherness. Soul then was surrounded by a wave of golden sparkling smoke as he transformed into his weapon form. At that moment, a burst of memories hit Maka liike hundreds of pictures and infinite number of laughter, smiles, arguments and music washed over her. Suddenly, she remembered everything.

She remembered the warmth, the longing, the hurt, the love and the endless mind buzzing togetherness.

She remembered the first day they met, when he saved her their first touch, his amazing piano playing, his protectiveness, his undying longing and horror when she got hurt, the times when he never left her side, everything. Tears escaped her eyes as she wiped them away with her sleeves.

Soul didn't have to ask her anything. He already knew.

Lifting Soul expertly in her hands all fear of Asuko vanished. They were in this together.

"NOT SO FAST!" Someone yelled. "Assassin Rule number 1!"

"Blackstar, you just broke rule number one, again." Tsubaki reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry Tsubaki! I'm a god! I'll never lose!" Chimed Blackstar loudly. "OH HEY, MAKA!" He says noticing Maka. "Looks like you and Soul made up! AWESOME! Both of my best buds are back together now!"

"Uncool Blackstar." Complained Soul through his eye in his Scythe.

"How entertaining." Commented Asuko. "More annoying brats." He said dusting his pants. "If your done bickering I'm here to take MY Maka."

Blackstar stunk his tongue out. "That's sick man."

"I second that." Agreed Soul.

Maka wiggled Soul. "Will you shut it."

"HEY HEY! Not cool flat-chested." Mocked Soul.

Maka burst a vein. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, OLD MAN?!"

Tsubaki cleared her throat. "Uhm, Maka, Soul. Now's not the time." She reminded the arguing partners.

Both of them shrugged.

"I liked it better when you lost your memory." Soul shot at her.

"You and me both." Agreed Maka.

"Oh, you two." commented Tsubaki.

They were about to start bickering again when Asuko pulled out from his arm a weapon. He jumped in front of Maka and gave her a sly wink. Maka thrust Soul at him missing by a few inches. Blackstars cunningness was no match with the speed of the best Meister who dodged his attack easily.

Asuko laughed mockingly. "Is this the best of the EAT members? Dear me, how terrible you all are. A complete disgrace. Of course not you Maka. I blame your weapon."

"Stop talking about Soul like that!" She yelled swinging Soul again. "Hey Soul."

"What?" He answered sounding tired.

"Wanna try that move we've been working on?" Maka suggested.

He hesitated. "But we haven't even done it yet."

"Now's the right time to try."

Without another word Maka positioned herself and together they yelled. "WITCH HUNTER!" She swung but clumsily tripped in her own footing and swung it to Blackstar who was busy battling Asuko.

Asuko jumped out of the way leaving a dumbfounded Blackstar who almost got blasted to smithereens.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN?!" He yelled his noes puffing. "Whose side are you on anyways?!"

"Sorry." Maka said bowing down apologetically. "It was Soul's fault."

"MY FAULT?! Your the one with the wimpy legs!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Maka shot back angrily yelling at her Scythe.

Tsubaki smiled embarrassingly. "It's good to have them back. Right, Blackstar?"

"He's gone."

"Who is?"

"Asuko is." He said distantly looking at the big slice on the wall the Witch Hunter made where Asuko escaped.

* * *

><p>AN: Not so good huh? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! PROMISE! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Until next time!

XOXO


	23. Chapter 22: Coolest Partner

A/N: As promised! The next chapter. It's really really short but then again it's only a bridge. :P There's something good coming up next so bear with me and review. :D

Disclaimer: -_- I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I do however own my perverted dreams about Soul. *shot* KIDDING!

**"Women want a man who can make her laugh and make her feel protected. **

**So In short, they want a Clown Ninja"**

**-9GAG**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body...<strong>

"How unfortunate. Asuko was a very strong Meister. One of the best!" Lord Death said clapping his big gloved hands together.

After the fight and Asuko escaping the 4 young students went back to the academy to report back to Lord Death. Maka tried to get every single detail out especially the ones about Asuko's life before he came back to Shibusen. Lord Death made them sit around his small wooden coffee table that was shaped like skull and started to tell them the story of Asuko.

"Asuko's partner was a Scythe as well, very talented! On his first day he could already transform himself fully in his weapon form. They also met on the first day. Like Asuko is, he got in a fight with a Senior EAT member and Reijin helped him beat the life out of the Seniors. Asuko suffered terribly because of Reijin's death but I never thought he was the Traitor." Explained Lord Death while he sipped his tea. "Asuko is very powerful, he was a member of the Moon Clan a vile gang, viler than the Star Clan."

"Can he still be saved?" Asked a anxious Maka.

Soul scowled. "Why do you even care?"

Maka ignored him and stared hopefully at Lord Death.

Lord Death tiled his head down and after a long pause he looked back up again. "I hope so but as of now he is our enemy. A very dangerous enemy."

"Why does he want Maka anyway?" Soul shot back looking irritated.

"People get lonely Soul." answered Lord Death after a long sip.

"Pfffft! Why would he want a flat-chested girl like Maka?" Cooed Soul pointing at Maka's chest. "If it were me I would choose a women rather than this short stack."

"SOUL!" Maka said dangerously pulling out something from her book bag.

Soul scuffed. "What? Anyone who's seen with you is totally uncool."

"You're seen with me." countered Maka.

"I'm exempted for my coolness." He stopped and bit his lip to stop his laughter. "-even with that flatness."

Maka's eyes flashed dangerously. "MAKA CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

A dictionary then dug down on Soul's head chopping it in the middle knocking him out cold.

"I'll Shinigami Chop both of you if you don't stop fighting." Lord Death said lifting his gloved hand.

"That's right. Both of you have just gotten back together." Tsubaki reminded nicely sipping on her own tea.

Maka shrugged. "He's impossible." She looked around the area and frowned. "Where's Blackstar?"

Tsubaki smiled and said, "Blackstar went out to buy something."

"Your Father on the other hand." continued Lord Death.

Maka rolled her eyes. "is Drinking and flirting most probably."

"Maka." Called Lord Death getting her attention. "If Asuko's still out there and wants you, you're not safe to go back to your apartment with Soul, alone."

"We'll be fine, Lord Shinigami." Maka smiled at Lord Death's worry of her but felt suddenly sad that he didn't think she could take care of herself.

Seeing this Lord Death waved his hand. "I know you can handle yourself but still. Asuko will have what he wants whatever the cost and I can't risk that."

"Don't worry about us besides the coolest guy in the world will be there with her." said the suddenly awake Soul. He then looked suddenly serious. "I'd protect my Meister with my life."

Lord Death smiled or looked like he smiled under his mask.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO! The man that will surpass God is here!" Announced a very loud Blackstar.

All of them except Tsubaki rolled their eyes as she smiled.

Blackstar dashed toward them holding a plastic bag and pushed the contents of the table out of the way. Lord Death on the other hand saw this coming and saved his cup of tea. "What's that?" asked an intrigued Maka pointing at his plastic bag.

Blackstar grinned and tore the plastic open revealing take out bowls of- "NOODLES!"

"We were suppose to have them a few months back but then you got weak and got thrown to the hospital." said Blackstar pushing the bowls towards Maka.

"YUM." Soul grabbed for a bowl only to be stepped on by Blackstar.

"SOUL." He said dangerously eyeing Soul's hand. "Those are for M.A.K.A."

Soul pulled his stepped on hand out of Blackstar's boots and cradled it. "Not cool man." All of them then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After eating 10 bowls of delicious noodles the gang head home together.<p>

"Hey Maka! Did you know! Soul cried when you got sent to the infirmary." Blackstar said loudly pointing a finger at Soul as he laughed.

Soul flushed and punched Blackstar's shoulder. "I did not."

Tsubaki giggled. "I saw it too."

"Something got on my eye. Okay?" Soul shot at them walking faster.

"Yeah. We believe you." said a laughing out loud Blackstar as he held his stomach.

A little while longer the gang had to take their separate ways. Maka and Soul were walking side by side slowly taking everything in. The warmth still lingering even though they weren't touching. They could already see their building and it seemed like their home was calling out to them. When Soul was about to open the building's main door Maka stopped and pulled Soul's arm towards her.

"What-" He stopped when he saw her looking serious.

"Soul, thank you." She said gripping his hand.

He didn't pull away. "for what?"

Maka smiled at him without hesitating she hugged him. "For being my partner." She whispered hugging him tightly.

Hesitantly he hugged her back. "You're one cool Meister, Maka Albarn" He smirked. "-even with a flat chest."

* * *

><p>AN: Short and terrible. Not proud with this chapter. Will try to do better with the next. SO! How was it? Really bad huh? YAK.

Until next time!

XOXO


	24. Chapter 23: The Winter Ball

A/N: Thanks so much to **"Sincerely The Sign Painter"** You have been with me since 1234567890 months and your still here even though I've been such a terrible updater. :P ILY! and thanks for reviewing! It makes writing less heart aching knowing someones reading my story. THIS ONES FOR YOU!

**"TearsDrippingDown" & "scenegurl20" & "Dancing in Crimson "** Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! :D ILY guys! :))

**"wolfrunnerable12"** Thank you for those kind reviews it's nice to see that people are enjoying my story. :)

Thank you guys so much! Since you guys are so sweet here's the next chappie. :*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.<p>

**"Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way you do?"**

**-Crush; David Archuleta (did I spell that right?)**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

It was the a week before the big annual winter ball, a whole month since Asuko's abduction and so far he hasn't made any moves yet aside from the note he left inside one of Maka's pockets, saying he misses her.

Soul had been quite gittery during the month and kept on following Maka where ever she went which she appreciated since Soul gave her the sense of protection. The Ball had been a huge talk around the whole city even though the Academy faculty and students were the only ones invited.

The winter ball is one of the main attractions as a student in Shibusen. Maka had never gone to one since it's still her first year here in Shibusen and if she had to be honest with herself she'd been looking forward to going to the ball. Her dad would tell her all about the ball when she was a little girl and she's always dreamed about the day she would actually be able to go there as a Shibusen Student.

The entire school is getting ready even professors weren't in the mood for lectures since their head was at the ball. No body was taking school seriously they were only at school to talk about what they should wear, who they should go with and even how they'd go there.

Maka was excited but she wasn't that obsessed with it, though the choice of clothing had been on her mind. She was also kind of sad that no body has asked her yet. Soul too hasn't asked anyone, secretly Maka was waiting for Soul to ask her or was it automatic when you two were partners? She didn't think so. But the thought of Soul asking her made her take multiple short breaths as her heart hammered inside it's cage.

She tried talking to him about it but he just looked blank and with much more effort bored out of his mind and was close to dozing off. He didn't seem to even want to go but Maka wanted to go and much as possible with him but he didn't seem to be interested. Has he asked someone else in secret? Was that even possible? It was! Then who was she going with? She'd go stag but the fact that Soul was going with someone stung her.

Not that there was anything wrong with that right? Soul did have a lot of fangirls which did bug her but not this much just the thought of Soul actually taking one of those obsessive girls out made her cringe in her seat or what if he took one of the hot girls with those big chests he wants? She hoped and wished Soul wasn't going out with a big chested woman.

She didn't know why but ever since she hugged him that night everything seemed weird. Tsubaki said it was possible that she had feelings for Soul and of course she did! She loved Soul and trusted her life to him but only as partners. Not the romantic one but the thought did occur to her and it made her blush and she had the weird urge to go hug him again.

_NO! _Stop talking crazy Maka. It's just your hormones. Stupid body. She started to pound her head on the book she was trying to read.

There was a tap on her back. "Oy. If you're trying to kill yourself that's not the way to do it." She turned and was shocked to see Soul even though it was their house.

"S-Soul!" She flushed and buried her face in a pillow and tried to surpass a scream.

Soul raised an eyebrow. Maka had been acting really weird for the past weeks. He didn't know why but she'd always blush and run off every time he would try to act coy with her. Maybe the hug was nothing. Maybe it was just her way of showing how much she cared for him and nothing more.

It was obvious that Maka liked the idea of the Ball. He didn't like balls it reminded him too much of his old life. Much more he hated all those love letters he'd find inside his locker it multiplied when winter season came close and it honestly irritated him. He hated breaking hearts it was so uncool and the thought that he was being mulled by girls was even more uncool.

When Maka saw the letters that were stuck to his locker she looked petrified. He wondered if it were because she thought her weapon was a womanizer. He hoped she didn't think of him like that. Just the thought of Maka thinking of him like that was crushing him.

He poked her again. "Oy. What's up with you anyway."

_"Nothing."_ she muffled through her pillow.

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Am not."

He sighed. "Yes. You are. Stranger than you already are."

"Am not."

"Don't make me pull that stupid pillow away." He said edging closer to her.

Maka pulled away from her pillow and faced Soul with the most serious face she could muster.

"So what is this about?" He asked. "Because I have no idea why you're like this." It was a lie. He knew for a long time. Ever since Maka sat down and talked about the ball he already knew but he pretended that he didn't care and all, just to make her hang.

"It's nothing. Swear." She said looking away.

Soul rolled his eyes. "You suck at lying."

Maka sighed. "Okay. It's about the Ball."

_JACKPOT!_ He thought to himself resisting the urge to yell out that he figured her out. "what about it?" He said trying to act bored again.

Maka bit her lower lip trying to find something to say. Soul stared at her blankly making her bite her lip even more until she said, "Someone asked me."

It blew him off and he tried to hide it. Who was it? He made sure to threaten and blackmail every single guy that was about to ask her out. He made absolutely sure. Who gave through? He bet it was Ox Ford or probably his Weapon, Harvard. They seemed too persistent. "O-Oh really?" he managed grinding his teeth. "Who is it?" He made a mental note to carve the guys face with his blades. "Who would ask you, a flat chested short stack?"

Maka bit her lip even more this time. "Can't say." She finally said.

Soul barred his teeth and stood up from the couch. "Looking forward in seeing you with him at the Ball then."

* * *

><p>"TSUBAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKI!" Soon after Soul left Maka grabbed for her phone and dialed Tsubaki's number.<p>

"You did what? Why would you tell him that Maka?" She asked solemnly.

"I dunno! It just came out!" Maka said pacing around their quiet apartment.

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"Do you know any available guys that I could ask?" Maka asked desperately.

"None that I know of. Maka it's a week before the Ball. Everyone's taken." Tsubaki explained.

Maka sighed and bit the insides of her mouth.

"Unless-" Tsubaki started.

"Unless?"

"Well I know one person that's free." Tsubaki continued.

"REALLY? THANK DEATH! Who?!"

"Well..." Tsubaki hesitated. "There's Blackstar."

"Blackstar?!" Shrieked Maka.

"Why not? You guys are friends, right?"

"Of course! Blackstar's my best friend and your date may I add!" Maka huffed through the phone.

Tsubaki laughed. "I won't be able go to ball actually. I'm meeting my father next week. So Blackstar would be free."

"I can't take Blackstar!"

"Blackstar's rough around the edges but he's a gentleman I promise." Tsubaki reassured.

"It's not that. I can't take Blackstar he's practically your boyfriend!"

Tsubaki laughed some more. "Please Maka. It's better that you go with him than him going with someone else. See it as a favor I'm asking from you."

Maka shrugged and bit her lip again. "I dunno, Tsubaki."

"Please? For me?"

Maka hesitated before saying a muffled. "Okay. If you put it that way."

* * *

><p>Maka head out to find Blackstar. She didn't have to ask Tsubaki for where Blackstar was she already had an idea where he would be. After strolling by the boy's dormitory side of the city she finally found the small cart with bustling people and with no surprise Blackstar was in the middle of the bustle yelling and laughing with Mr. Noodle.<p>

She walked to him and caught Mr. Noodle's eye. He smiles at her and she smiled back. "Well, well. Sit down now little missy." He shooed the man that was sitting on the chair and ushered Maka to sit there. "It's not everyday I get to see a pretty lady like you."

"OH! MAKA! Mah best buddy! Come to have a noodle eating contest with me?" Said Blackstar who had just noticed her while he finished up his soup throwing it up at the pile of bowls beside him.

Maka shook her head. "Are those yours?" Maka said in disbelief. There were probably 20 empty bowls beside him.

Blackstar burped. "Yup. Mr. Noodle here knows how to feed a big guy like me who'll surpass god!"

Mr. Noodle smirked cleaning his station. He pushed a hot bowl of noodle soup to the both of them. "On the house you two." He smiled again at Maka. "I heard you just got out of the Hospital. It's good that you're okay now. Blackstar wouldn't stop talking about you y'know. He was really worried."

"OF COURSE I WAS!" Yelled Blackstar chugging the bowl of noodles. "MY BEST BUDDY GOT KNOCKED OUT! AND I WASN'T THERE TO HELP HER!"

Maka smiled and sucked in her breath. She was a very loved girl and she was so grateful to have these people in her life.

"What are you doing here anyway buddy?" Asked Blackstar in between slurps.

Maka bit her lip. "Actually. I'm here to ask you a favor." She started.

"Sure anything! A man as big as me can take anything!" Boasted Blackstar grinning goofily.

"Great! Uhm, Do you by any chance have a date for the up coming Winter Ball?"

"Ohohoho! The Winter Ball aye? That's been the talk off the town for quite sometime now!" commented Mr. Noodle.

"Nah. Why'd you ask?" asked a confused Blackstar.

"Oh I just know someone who still doesn't have a date and I was wondering if you could go with her."

Blackstar stood up and practically yelled at Maka's ear. "Awesome! Sure! Is she hot?"

Maka bit her lip. "Errrr- Well I wouldn't refer to myself as hot but yeah. It's me."

Blackstar looked at her blankly at first then it turned to confusion then turned to seriousness. "but what about Soul?"

"I don't have anyone to go with me and Soul was being a jerk so I told him I was going with someone but no one really did ask me and now you're my only hope in preventing myself from being totally being humiliated by my own weapon." She said in one breath.

Blackstar laughed again. "Hey, I don't want to ruin Soul's plan for you. Soul's been planning to ask you to the ball ever since winter started and he's been doing nothing else but to plan for the ball for you guys."

Maka's jaw dropped. "Soul's been planning to ask me?!"

Blackstar shrugged and laughed some more. "Yeah! He even went as far as to threaten other suitors, that I enjoyed!"

"I-I can't believe it!" She let out. Blackstar just nodded. "BLACKSTAR! PLEASE! I'm begging you come with me!"

Blackstar looked at her confusingly. "Maka, did you clean your ears today? I don't think you heard my big and strong voice when I said-"

"-I heard you." She said edging on her stool. "But if I come with no one with me Soul's gonna have a fit and laugh and he's never gonna let it go. SO PLEASE! I'm begggggggging you. You're my only hope!"

Blackstar sighed and slapped her back. "Alright but my awesomeness might shun you and fangirls might rip you apart because of my godliness."

Maka laughed. "I'll try to remember that." She said as she chugged down her amazing noodles.

* * *

><p>AN: This is by far one of my longest chapters yet! So how was it? Not so bad I hope. I did this in the middle of the night so I'm not so confident with it but I HOPE it's alright.

Until next time!

XOXO


	25. Chapter 24: Depressed Girl

A/N: I was planning to write this chapter as soon as I posted the other one but I had this errand and when I finally had the time to write I get writers block. asdfghjkl!

Disclaimer: -_- I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I do however own my perverted dreams about Soul. *shot* KIDDING!

**"I hope it's a cool morning. That's how cool days always start out. And a cool guy like me deserves the coolest morning possible."**

**"You're stubborn and reckless, all you like to do for fun is read so you're boring, and you have fat ankles."**

**-Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body...<strong>

After having a noodle eating contest with Blackstar, Blackstar took Maka back to her apartment since it was getting late and if Tsubaki finds out he didn't take Maka home at this late hour he'd be her own personal dart board.

After saying goodbye to the man who'll surpass God Maka went inside her to her empty apartment. Soul hasn't returned yet and she was a bit worried since Soul almost never left her side, being away from him made her a bit jittery but she set her feelings aside and started to make dinner.

Hours went by and Maka was sitting on the couch watching the news when Soul finally arrived still looking angry.

"Where've you been?" She asked plopping a popcorn inside her mouth.

"No where." He said with a shrug.

Maka sighed. Soul was mad at her and she didn't blame him but it was his fault anyways she'd been hinting about the ball all season yet he still didn't ask her then. "Al-right well food's on the table." She managed.

"Not hungry." He said tonelessly heading for his room. Soul had been beating and harassing Ox and Harvard all afternoon trying to let them confess but they still wouldn't budge. All that hard work he put up to ask Maka to the ball ruined just because of those ass wipes. He stopped. "It's Ox Ford isn't it?" He finally said.

"Huh?" Maka asked dumbfoundedly.

"He's the one that asked you to the ball." He said not facing her.

Maka lurched forward trying to surpass a laugh but failed. "O-Ox?"

Soul faced her looking even more irritated. "What? No? Is it Harvard?"

Maka shook her head in disbelief.

"Then who?" He asked clenching his jaw.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"because I'm curious on who asked such a flat chested girl like you." He said arrogantly, scuffing.

Maka eyed him. "If you must know, I'm going with Blackstar."

Soul froze and checked if her heard her right. He was pretty sure she said Blackstar. Blackstar knew about what he was planning why on death would he ask Maka? Of all the people. That traitor. He silently cursed the loud mouthed blue haired jackass.

"Is there a problem?" She said knowingly.

Soul clenched his jaw. "No." He snarled angrily.

Maka caught his anger and suddenly felt taken aback. "Hey-"

SOul cut her off. "I don't understand why you would go with Blackstar of all people!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You would go out with the first guy who asks you out wouldn't you?!" He yelled angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not the one with the group of girls chasing after him or the one who has love letters stuck to his locker!" She yelled back at him standing up and facing him head on.

"You think I wanted that?!" Soul shot back at her eyeing her furiously.

Maka bit her lip in anger she could taste blood. "You probably do!" As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back.

She was about to apologize but Soul stopped her by raising a hand up. He wanted to tell her now than to never be about to say it ever. "Dammit MAKA! I was planning on asking you. Did you even know that or was your think skulled head in the way again?" He let out.

Maka stood there breathless. She didn't think he would actually say it being the Soul he is. She also didn't think he would be so angry. Why was he so angry anyway?

"I knew how much you wanted to go to that stupid Ball. I was planning on surprising you god dammit!" He yelled balling his hands to fists.

Maka was speechless. All those days of blabbing about the Ball and him pretending to not care he was actually paying attention noting everything she wanted for that night. It must have crushed him when she lied going out with someone. How could she tell him now?

Soul for once looked extremely mad and depressed just because he couldn't take her to the ball. A dozen of girlish thoughts came to her mind but she quickly dismissed the thought. Someone like Soul would never even give a second look at her. _He's only here because he's your partner and nothing more._

"I don't have time for this." He scoffed heading to the door to leave the apartment. He stopped. "It's late, Maka." He said not looking at her then left.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka woke with a jolt. After Soul left her last night she didn't know what to feel. She felt like crying and had the urge to play emotional songs but she settled with just sleeping inbut all she could think about was Soul.<p>

Why was he planning to ask her? Why her of all people? Why was he so mad at her? Did he possibly have feelings for her? Maka let out a small scream and stuffed her face on a pillow.

Her door then burst open revealing a very stressed looking Soul in his boxers. "Maka! Are you alright?!" He asked looking tense jumping in front of her facing the window as if someone was gonna jump out of it.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." Maka said looking confused.

Soul relaxed and glared at her. "Don't do that!" He yelled.

"Do what?"

Soul sighed. "Don't scare me like that! I though someone was in your room or something."

"Ohhhh. Sorry. I uhm, saw uhm, a " Maka looked around the room but all she could see were books. She improvised. "a rat." She tried to cover up as the horrible realization hit her, Soul was in his boxers. In her room.

Soul eyed her looking pissed and started walking to her door. "Blackstar called last night while you were sleeping. He's looking for you." He said disgustingly before slamming her door loudly.

* * *

><p>Blackstar asked for them to meet at Deathbucks and she quickly agreed thinking it was about the Ball. Changing into some jeans and a sweatshirt she went out into the cool breeze of winter not that it snowed in Death City but you could feel the winter season around you even if it was a dessert.<p>

Soon later she arrived at the Cafe and saw the blue haired boy digging into a muffin.

"Where's Tsubaki? Did she leave already?"

"Nah. She's uh," He hesitated like he was lying. "-packing."

Maka eyed him suspiciously but let it go he was probably going through something with Tsubaki, being separated with your partner was hard. "So what's up?"

Blackstar bit his lower lip and darted his eyes away from her. "I'm feeling lonely." He finally said looking rather odd.

"Lonely?" Maka repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Blackstar sighed. "I need my best buddy today."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why did something happen to you and Tsubaki?" She asked concerned. _or maybe he got into a fight with Soul._

He shrugged. "Yeah..."

Blackstar was acting really weird, weirder than the usual Blackstar.

"I have a godly adventure waiting for us today!" He yelled returning to his old loud self.

Maka stared at him in disbelief not believing what she was seeing. _What was wrong with him?_ "Sure." She finally said. She didn't have anything better to do and she didn't real like going home to Soul when he was still angry at her.

Leaving Soul a message telling him she was out with Blackstar just in case he was looking for her she left without looking back.

* * *

><p>The day with Blackstar was filled with laughs and yells of utter enjoyment. They went to the Amusement Park and rode all of the rides and after they went to Mr. Noodle and ate lunch having yet another Noodle Eating Contest and after they went cliff diving went from adventure to adventure until it started to get late. She couldn't help but see how Blackstar kept on looking at the time.<p>

She having this terrible feeling that she was a terrible companion and started to doubt Blackstar was having fun with her.

"Am I boring you?" She finally said while they were on their way home.

Blackstar wasn't paying attention to her as he was checking the time.

"Blackstar." She called looking irritated.

He jumped back. "Eh? What?"

"You've been checking the time ever single minute that passes by. Am I boring you?" She asks hurt.

He shook his head and Maka sighed. The trip home became awfully quiet. Maka could tell that something was definitely wrong with Blackstar and that he was hiding something but she didn't know what. She let it go and tried to think about how she was going to face Soul later. He was still angry at her and even though she wanted to be angry with him as well she didn't have the heart to.

They soon arrived at back to her apartment. Blackstar looked so happy when he said goodbye to her was he really that happy to get rid of the depressed looking girl?

Maka shrugged and started walking through the buildings stairs to her apartment. Through the door she could see that the lights were turned off. Soul was probably out again. It was really bugging her. Soul usually never left her alone and now that he is it Maka felt broken and not complete.

She fiddled with her keys and it even dropped a few times she cursed starting to get pissed off. She wanted to kick the door open with rage but nothing good would come from doing that she decided.

Finally she opened the door and was greeted by the smell of strawberries and a dimmed room filled with candles.

"Maka." A voice said.

* * *

><p>AN: Who could that be? :)) Find out in the next chapter! :D So yes, Everyone seems too OOC here but it was hard to make them OOC in this kind of setting but I promise to make it all better as much as I can. I didn't like this chapter to be honest. It seemed too how to I put it, forced? I kept on deleted and writing again then deleting again then rewriting again then deleting again then finally this. Still not happy with the final product.

Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up and running soon so stay tuned!

Review review review!

Until next time!

XOXO


	26. Chapter 25: Ms Irrational

A/N: I'm feeling awfully generous today. :P HAHAHAHAHA! That's just because I had good feedback. ALMOST 200 reviews! :) SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPEH! That you guys! SO SO SO MUCH! You make writing really fun. :*

Disclaimer: I *sob sob sob* DON'T OWN SOUL! :'( Or Soul Eater for that matter.

**"I am your weapon partner Maka! That means I'm always prepared to die for my Meister!**

**-Soul Eater Evans**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Startled, Maka raised her fists defensively. She could feel that soul again. Someone was inside their apartment, Asuko. She couldn't see his face since the lights were off and the candles that were lit didn't help much. She could hear footsteps approaching her a million things raced through her mind.

_Where was Soul? Was he alright? Did Asuko take him? Was he inside the room? Was he safe? Was he hurt? Could she find him? _

Fear and terror were blinding her from focusing. Memories of Asuko's touched freaked her. When the figure was close enough she tackled him to the ground. A loud crash was heard as she wrestled with the figure. The figure gave off muffles of pain as she kicked the figures sensitive part.

Maka pulled a rope from under the couch that she and Soul put there and tied the figures hands together. A familiar warmth suddenly filled her deducing that Soul was in fact in the room. "What did you do to my partner?!" She asked angrily.

When the rope was tied around his hands hard enough she jumped up and switched on the lights.

She squinted as the bright lights opened, clearing her vision she shot a glance at the figure. Her jaw dropped. "S-Soul?!" She said horrified. All along she was tackling her partner! She thought it was Asuko! How paranoid did she have to get?

Soul glared at her furiously. "What the heck, Maka?!" He yelled angrily trying to wiggle free.

Maka rushed to him apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" She said frantically fiddling with the rope she tied around his hands.

After pulling his hands loose Soul stood up dusting himself looking angry. "Someone else?!"

"I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. I thought you were Asuko or something." She tried again to apologize.

Soul shrugged and smirked. "At least I know you can handle yourself while I'm not here."

Maka smiled. She liked being praised especially when Soul did it.

"-Even though it was a lousy attack." He adds with a playful smile on his lips.

"L-Lousy?! You couldn't even move!" She reasoned.

Soul forced a scowl. "I faked it."

"Yeah, right." Maka huffed and punched him playfully. Finally Soul wasn't mad anymore.

"Do you always have to get into trouble to get my attention, ms. Irrational?" He mused.

It's been a long time since he called her that and it made her smile. "Who said anything about trying to get your attention?"

He smirked devilishly. Maka looked around the apartment then and was shocked to see how well decorated it was. Scented Candles, rose petals it was just like how she imagined while she read her book, the one she told Soul about.

"What is all this?" She managed as she looked around.

Soul looked away, embarrassed. "It's..." he tried to find the right words to say but failed miserably. "something."

Maka took another breathe. "It's beautiful. Did you do all this?"

Soul watched her and shook his head. "Tsubaki helped me." He frowned. "So did Blackstar."

Maka faced him and looked apologetic. "I lied." She confessed. "I lied about Blackstar asking me. I asked him. You were just really pissing me off and I dunno why it came out."

Soul shrugged. "It was my fault. I forced you into lying."

There was a comfortable silence.

"So, it's something huh?" Maka finally said smiling.

Soul nodded looking away.

"So what is this something?" She pressed.

Soul frowned. "Why? What else do you think it is?"

"You tell me." She said sitting down on the couch.

Soul followed and sat beside her. "This is stupid." He finally said with a grunt.

Maka frowned at him.

Seeing this, Soul took a deep breath. "Maka, just save me the trouble and go to the Ball with me. "

Maka's heart stopped. She didn't think he'd actually say it. Her heart rammed inside it's cage. She didn't know how to react so she just sat there looking at him dumbfoundedly.

"What?!" He said irritably. He was beginning to panic. _Stay cool man. Cool guys like you shouldn't be acting like this. You ask girls out all the time! Why should Maka be different? _Because she is different.

Maka regained her senses and smiled at him. "I've been waiting for that for a long time." She felt the urge to hug him and for once she did.

Soul fell back on the couch and hugged her back. "You better look cool, Ms. Irrational because you're going out with the coolest guy in school and I don't want you pulling me down to the nerd lane."

They laughed and Maka punched him playfully. "Wait!" She yelled pulling away from him.

"What?" Soul panicked. "I was only kidding about that cool thing. It's impossible for you to pull me down to the nerd lane."

"No, no. It's not that. It's Blackstar. I have to call it off." She explained with a straight face.

They both looked at each other and burst in to laughter.

* * *

><p>Little did Maka and Soul know that they were being watched. Outside their window on top of a tree there stood Asuko, watching them intently. Waiting. Waiting for the right time to strike. He smiled wickedly to himself. Maka was soon to be his.<p>

"Just you wait Soul Eater Evans."

* * *

><p>AN: SO? How was it? Not so good huh? I'm feeling down. I have the urge to listen to emotional songs like Mala. :P HAHAHAHAHHA! Kidding! Please please please please REVIEW. I need to know what you guys think about it.

Until next time!

XOXO


	27. Chapter 26: Bored to a Crisp

A/N: Here's the next chappie. ENJOY. I'm getting really self conscious with my story. :( People are so OOC. After reading my old chapters they looked so perfect aside from the fact that I had so much typos but the people were so well developed now... not so much.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I do however own my perverted dream about Soul and Kiiiiiiiiiiiid. *shot* KIDDING!

**"I'm worrying about it! I'm worrying it! Worry! Worry! Worry!"**

**-Death the Kid**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body...<strong>

The remaining week consisted of mostly dress shopping for Maka. Not that she cared about what she was going to wear, she secretly wanted a red dress to match Soul's eyes. Soul on the other hand wasn't very productive. In a whole week all he did was follow Maka around and sleep as much as he could.

Weapon classes were held a lot during the week leaving Maka alone. Blackstar was having his bad days, probably because Tsubaki was leaving a day before the Ball though he wouldn't admit it. He'd been spending the whole week going around town distributing his autographs that no one wants.

Maka gave up on her quest to find a dress and decided that she would wear one of her old dresses. Bored to a crisp Maka went out and walked slowly to the bookstore that Soul had showed her a few months back. Soul strictly told her that she couldn't go out without him but she couldn't stand being home alone with books that she already read 5 times.

She needed new ones and she could only find those at the bookstore, besides she would be quick. Soul wouldn't even notice. Entering the store she was grated by the familiar scent of books that made her smile uncontrollably. She stood there for a moment thanking Death that there was a place like this when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Frustrated that her special moment was ruined she turned glaring. She blinked surprised. "Kid."

Kid smiled solemnly. "Good to see you again, Maka."

"Long time no see." she returned the smile.

Kid tipped his head. "Indeed." He approaches Maka and tilts his head down at her, evading Maka's personal space.

Maka flushes but doesn't move. "Uhm, K-Kid?" She manages. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest she could even hear it hammering. _Is he going to kiss me?_

Kid fiddles with her hair and finally steps back looking satisfied. "There." He says as his eye sparkled. Clapping his hands together he smiled approvingly. "Perfectly Symmetrical."

Maka blows out a huff of air and staggers away embarrassed.

Kid smiled warmly like nothing happened and lead her to the cafe on the second floor. Kid pays for their drinks and sits down beside her.

Kid stared at her happy to finally see her. It had been months since he last saw the perfectly symmetrical girl.

"So," Maka started breaking the silence. "Any plans on enrolling to Shibusen?"

Kid shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My father doesn't want me to."

She frowns at this. She always hoped she'd get Kid to enroll. He would be an amazing friend and an amazing companion when Tsubaki, Blackstar and not to mention Soul wasn't there with her.

Realizing that he ruined the mood Kid changes the subject. "I tried visiting you at the Dorms but they said you moved out. Is that true?" He asks looking at her straight on the eye.

Maka looked away. She was so nervous and self conscious when she was with Kid and she didn't know why. "Yes, I did."

Kid eyes darkened looking serious. "It's not safe for a young girl like you to live alone."

"Oh, I don't live alone. I'm living with my Partner." She claimed smiling as she remembered her moving days with Soul.

He relaxed. "That's good. I'd love to meet her."

Maka bit her lip feeling nervous again. Why was she nervous about telling Kid that her partner wasn't a girl? "Well, It's not a her but a him."

"Him." He repeated. Maka nodded and sipped her coffee looking out of the window nervously. "Him." He repeated again. "You're living with a boy?"

There was nothing wrong with it. All DWMA students live with their partners whether they were with the same sex or not. It was normal and yet still weird.

Maka cleared her throat. "Erm, yes."

Kid looks down at his hands as he fixes the tissue paper making it symmetrical. "I see. A lot has happened since we last saw each other-" he says still fiddling with the tissue paper. He looked up then locked his eyes on her, smiling at her warmly. "and yet if my memory serves me right, you still owe me something."

Maka raised an eyebrow dumbfoundedly. "Something?" She tried to remember the last time she and Kid saw each other but nothing came. It was so long ago if felt like it's been years not months.

Kid looked at her an amused look in his face. "Our little picnic." He hinted.

Maka smiled. "On Nevada?" She said remembering what she said to him before.

"Of course not." Kid smiled playfully happy that she remembers. "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, I'm kinda really sad that I'm not getting much reviews but I know it's my fault for being such an ass at updating. I miss. huhuhuhuhuhu.

I was looking at myself in the mirrortoday and god I look fat. D: I checked my weight and GOD I'm fat. 101pounds! Kill me. :'(

**PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE REVIEW. It will make me haaaaaaaaaaaapeh.**

and to those who did review, thank you. :* You guys make my heart smile. :D

**FOR LE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO MAKE WRITING FUN AND HOPEFUL. :***

****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****SHOUTOUTS! :D ****

**wolfrunnerable12, **I'm glad I'm making Asuko really evil-stalker-like thing. :P I was afraid I wasn't making him much of it.

**Spade101, **WOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOT! :D 200th. =))

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **It's a secret. :* Glad you're still hanging on! :D

**sarahmaay, **HAHAHAHA! :") The CHARACTERS are amazing. :D Thank you for reviewing! :*

**Dancing in Crimson, **I'm glad you like it. :D HAPEH HAPEH HAPEH. :))

Until next time!

XOXO


	28. Chapter 27: Celebration before the Ball

A/N: enjoy. **UGLY CHAPTER. **If I do say so myself. I already have the next chapter ready for posting but I just really don't like this chapter. I'm sure almost positive you'd love the next one!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. I don't own Soul eater or it's Characters. Oh, how I wish.

**"I refuse to let my fear control me anymore."**

**-Maka Albarn **

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka didn't expect to take that long when she went out, soon she could feel her phone vibrating on her pocket while she was chatting with Kid. She pulled out her phone and bit her lip nervously. It was Soul.

She glanced at Kid who gave her the okay-you-can-take-that-call look.

Just as soon as she clicked the answer button she could already hear Soul cursing, demanding where she was. Yelling how he strictly told her to stay in the house and never go out without him. He went on and on and on and on until he was at the brink of crushing the phone in his bare hands. Maka could swear Kid could hear all his bickering.

"Where the hell are you, dammit?!" He yelled pacing their empty apartment.

"At the bookstore." She replied biting her lower lip. She hated it when Soul was worried about her she knew the feeling and didn't want him feeling it. "I'll go home right away."

"NO. I'm coming to get you." Maka could hear him sigh through the phone.

"Soul, The bookstores just across the apartment." She reasoned but it was too late Soul had already clicked her off. She sat back down and smiled apologetically to Kid. "Sorry. It was my partner he's looking for me."

Kid smiled. "No need to apologize. I understand perfectly."

Soon they could here loud stomps as the albino haired boy approached them steaming. It wasn't his fault Maka thought for getting this angry he rarely got angry like this he was only acting like this because he was protective of her especially now that Asuko was trying to get them. She was so dumb enough to even think of going out without him. What if she got face to face with Asuko? What would she do now?

Soul spotted Maka easily and practically flew to her side. Just seeing her made everything okay. _She was safe._ The class he had was devastatingly tiring and he was so ready to hibernate for a few weeks when he got home but as he got home the first thing he thought about was Maka and how she was not inside their house when he strictly said not to leave it.

He was over acting he knows and way out of cool but he was okay with losing his cool just so Maka could be safe. He looked at her almost sadly and was about to say sorry about losing his cool when he notices they weren't alone. Soul eyed Kid dangerously. "You again?" He said remembering him from a few months ago. "Who are you suppose to be?" He asked rather nonchalantly not really asking Kid but Maka.

"A friend." Answered Kid for her calmly.

_If looks could kill. _Soul mumbled under his breath.

Soul clenched his jaw gone was the regaining of coolness and not getting mad. He was ready for a fight but his exhaustion was keeping him from it and Maka could see it. She was starting to feel bad for taking him away from his sleep. Transforming to human to weapon form and back to human form was very tiring she heard and he was doing that the whole day. She wasn't helping him one bit.

"C'mon Maka." he finally said with a growl. Maka bolted up from her seat not waiting for him to get mad.

* * *

><p>"Sooooooul." She whined.<p>

As soon as they got home Maka was getting ready for Soul's yelling but to her surprise he didn't even talk to her when they got back. He just slumped on the couch and watched TV looking like he suddenly felt like the shopping channel was a better scheme then her.

"Sooooooul." She called out again. Poking him on the face.

He swatted her hand away but didn't give her much attention.

"I was just really bored and wanted to buy a book." She explained.

"That was one big book you had earlier." He commented still not looking at her. It was better than nothing thought Maka.

Maka sighed. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked more to herself than to Soul. Maka was about to go give her speech about Kid when their front door burst open.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the blue haired boy. "Yo! Peasants! Let's go out!"

"Peasants really?" repeated Maka.

"Done handing out those fliers?" asked a bored looking Soul who was flipping the channel.

Blackstar laughed really loud. "YEAH! The ladies couldn't get enough of it!" He stuffed his hand on his pocket and pulled out a sheet of crumpled paper. "Here, Maka! I even saved you one so you could tell your pathetic little friends how big and amazing your best friend is!"

Maka narrowed her eyes at him. _was he serious? _Maka shook her head of course he was. "Uhm, thanks Blackstar I;ll make sure to show it off to some of my friends." She took the crumpled paper and saw that it was a fast food flier that had Blackstar's autograph at the back.

Blackstar grinned. "LET'S GO PARTY TONIGHT! To celebrate our first winter ball tomorrow!"

Soul jumped up from the couch. "Yeah!" They did their trademark bro-fist.

"Yeah!" Maka joined in.

Soul frowned at her. "Boys only." He stopped and snickered. "Oops. I meant 'real boys'"

Soul and Blackstar started to chuckle. "Good one dude." Highfived Blackstar. "But let her come! I want both of my best buds to be with me tonight!"

"She doesn't even drink." reasoned Soul.

Maka shrugged. For once in her life she didn't want to stay home. "Who said I was going to drink?"

* * *

><p>AN: Gawr! :D So next chapter will be about Maka's first time at an actual bar! :) What do you think will happen? :D

Since last chapter it was all about Kid nect chapter will be my counter. For Maka I like her having Soul even though Soul is so drop dead gorgeous! BUT of course! Kid is for me. :* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I kid I kid. Any takers for Asuko? :P

**to AWESOME PEOPLE who reviewed. :)**

**SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT SHOUT OUT**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **Don't worry. :D This is still SoulxMaka though since the first part of my story is concluding I'm trying to get Kid back in the story because he's going to have a big role coming up soon. So watch ooooooooooooout! KidxMaka scenes are coming up but intense SoulxMaka will be balancing it out. :) EHI! :* I will be. :D I know you guys are waiting and this time I won't be letting you guys down.

**Guest, **Ohwww! thank you! :D I'll try to update faster. Glad you're enjoying it. :)

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **I ABSOLUTELY LURVE YOUR NAME. :D Aw thanks so much! But my weight does not go well with my height. D: I wasn't blessed with height. :P I'm 16 and horrifyingly I still haven't reached 5. #FML :)) KIDDING! See you in the next chapters!

**fredisagirl, **Thanks so much! It's an honor to write to you. :)

**Guest#2,** AHHHHH! I'm actually 16. D:

**souleaterfangal123,** THANKYOU! YOU MAKE ME SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL E! :D Happy happy happy! :* I have awesome people to write to. :)

**TearsDrippingDown, **THANK YOU! :* :))

**Guest#3**, ERMEGESH. THANKS! :* Trust me I do. :P I once updated after 4 or 5 months. :)) I'm glad you like it by the way! and I promise to update a lot since it's my sembreak. :D

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO


	29. Chapter 28: The Drunken Meister

A/N: WHEW. WHEW. WHEW. WHEW. wait for it. WHEW. Okay I'm done. :) Here's the next chapter! HOPE HOPE HOPE it's good.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSE TO BE INCLUDED ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IT WAS SO LONG SO I DECIDED TO CUT IT IN TO TWO.**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN? MAAAAAAAAAAAAH GIRLISH FANTASIES OF IT. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

**"You can look high or low but you wont find a bigger guy than me!"**

**-Blackstar**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body...<strong>

Maka hated bars. She just didn't want to stay at home which was new for her since she loved staying home. Her definition of 'fun' consisted of staying inside her room reading a good long think book. So, bars were never a favorite for her. Additionally, she hated drunk people more than anything. Experiences with her dad brought her to this kind of thinking.

She soon realized how wrong her decision was on coming. The bar was so loud, cramped and smelly. It made her dizzy just by smelling the air filled with alcohol and puke. She wanted to go home but she didn't want to seem like she was backing out. She didn't want to hear Soul's 'I told you so.'

Surprisingly the bar was filled with DWMA students even though tomorrow was the big annual ball. She could even see Ox at the counter drinking up. Who knew he could actually drink? Blackstar was standing on one of the tables already drunk yelling how great he was and how petty everyone else was. No one payed attention to him thankfully.

Soul on the other hand was slouched at one corner looking bored out of his life. He was looking exhausted and not surprisingly he wasn't drinking.

Soul wasn't much of a drinker especially when Maka was around. He knew how much Maka hated men who drink and for some odd reason he didn't want Maka thinking less of him, not that he cared of course. She was his partner. He deduced nothing more. _Nothing more, yet something more. _Soul slapped back into reality. What was he thinking? thinking of things like that. Maka and him were partners PERIOD.

Unconsciously, he stared at Maka careful not to let her out of his sight. She was prone to getting herself in trouble. She looked bored and rather nauseous. He grinned. He knew this would happen.

"Hey Soul." He looked up from where he was sitting. There standing in front of him was girl, a fellow freshmen EAT member. He tried to remember her name but failed. He was never good with names. The girl had long brown hair and big brown eyes. He remembered her from his Weapons class, a Demon Lantern. Quite unique he gave her that much.

"Hey." He said tonelessly. Still trying to remember her name.

"Jackie." She said smiling down at him. "Is this seat taken?" She asks pointing at the seat beside him.

He shakes his head and continues to keep an eye out to Maka.

Jackie clears her throat trying to get his attention. "The class today was really tiring wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He says not really interested in the conversation finding Maka more interesting than the conversation he was currently having.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jackie asks nodding at Maka's direction.

Soul flushes but shakes it off. "Nah. My partner." He said distantly.

* * *

><p>Maka was extremely getting bored and was struggling to stay conscious. She looked for something to entertain herself and saw Soul. Only, he wasn't alone. He was with this girl, Jackie she recalls. A fellow EAT member. She didn't know why but she felt extremely pissed at seeing this. She resisted the urge to throw her boot at them.<p>

_Was I jealous? _She shook away the thought.

She scowled and looked away. She didn't want to ruin her first night at a bar just because Soul was flirting it up with a girl. He probably did it a lot when she wasn't around. Maka sighed. Jackie wasn't a major threat since she wasn't a Meister that was trying to take Soul away from her like the other girls at school.

_But why was she talking to him? Why is talking he to her? LOOK AT HER FLIRTY FACE! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. _Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a drunk Ox that sat beside her.

"Eeey... Hiccup. Makaaaaaaaaaaah~ I didn' 'no yo came here~" His breath smelled like alcohol making her even more nauseous. "Her' have a sip' ts a-mazing~" He burped. Pushing a glass of funky looking liquid at her.

Maka pushed it back irritated. "I don't drink."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Is my best bud finally drinking?!" Blackstar yelled jumping to Maka side. "Here, I'll help you, my slave." He says grabbing the glass and pulling Maka's lips to it, forcing her to drink it to the last gulp.

Maka pulled away coughing violently choking on the liquid. Out of breath, she shot daggers at Blackstar and Ox.

* * *

><p>As Jackie yapped about her drunken life, Soul saw a lusty looking Ox approach Maka with the strongest drink at hand. Soul shot him the dirtiest look he could muster and it would have worked if Ox wasn't drunk.<p>

The next thing he knew Blackstar was yelling something at Maka and forcing the drink down her throat. Soul shot up and ran to her eyeing the two men angrily. "What the death were you guys thinking?!" He yelled furiously pulling Maka up an inspecting her. She hiccuped.

_Oh no._

The two men smiled drunkenly at him. "Relax, Soul. It was one drink." and one drink was all that was needed for Maka who had never had a drink in her life to get wasted.

Soon Maka was acting like a loud mouth Blackstar, jumping around the bar yelling and laughing then suddenly crying for no reason then laughing again then after a while crying again. If it weren't for Blackstar holding her up she would have slumped down lifeless.

"Soooooooooooul~" She whined tugging on his sleeve.

He sighed. He so desperately wanted to take her home from all this hormone enhanced men but every time he tried he'd get a hard punch from both Maka and Blackstar. "What?"

She slummed down on his lap. "I'm sleepy." She said childishly looking up at him.

His face brightened. "Can I take you home now?" He said hopefully.

"Ox said he'd take me home to his place." She hiccuped burying her face on Soul's chest.

He growled angrily. "That perverted psychopath." He mumbled.

Maka reached for his face. "Have I ever told you how much I loved your eyes?"

He sighed. "You would be the first."

She hiccuped and reached for his hair. "Oh, Soul. I like you. I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally like you."

Soul flushed. Stiffening at her touch. He looked down and saw how she was already asleep. A slow soft snore came out of her parting lips. She looked so peaceful he resisted the urge to touch her.

Scowling goodbye to Blackstar and giving Ox a goodbye punch he happily carried Maka back to their apartment. The walk home was exhausting but every time he looked down at his Meister all the exhaustion vanished.

It was a miracle how he was able to open the main door, climb the stairs, open the front door and Maka's door. He laid her down slowly to her bed and slummed down on the floor tired. He had a long day. He tucked her in, pulled out her shoes and placed a bottle of water on her head desk.

He stood up and was about to leave when Maka reached for his hand. "I hate seeing you with other girls." She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? :D Little uuuuuuuuuuugh. But yeah. :) I like this one! I dunno why but I love a guy who doesn't like drinking in front of the girl he looooooo- likes. :P

Jackie likes Soul in my story so, your argument is invalid. :P I always saw Jackie as this sweet-tough-ish girl who is secretly in love with Soul. Dear GOSH my fantasies of Soul Eater are CRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY.

**I JUST FINISHED WATCHING AVATAR KORRA! *fangirling* I mean MAKO is hawt but ALAS my crazy taste in men pulled me to liking GENERAL IROH instead. It's just like me to like someone like him. I used to drool over ZUKO. Y'know. Oh wells. Will resume my girlish fantasies of Zuko and Iroh now.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS! (le amazing people)<strong>

**moemoekyun, **Ehi! :D I'm actually planning on giving them a chapter wherein they have this man-to-man talk if you know what I mean. :P You'll be happy to know that it is a SoulxMaka only Kid is trying to get into the picture. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**wolfrunnerable12, **AW shucks. :')

**Kakomine, **I update everyday. :D Since it's the sembreak. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)) I'm glad you're 'not' in love with my story. *wink wink*

**TearsDrippingDown, ** NONSENSE! We are all great writers here. :D

**KHloverxcyn, **BINGO! :D Did you like this chapter? :) I'll keep updating everyday. :*

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **HAHAHA! :)) I know how much you love Soul. :*

**Guest, **Y U MAKE ME SO HAPPPPPPPPPPEH? :D

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE NOT THE SHORTEST! :P Thanks so much. :* It makes me really happy that you think so. :D

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO


	30. Chapter 29: The Perfect Dress

A/N: NEXT CHAPPIE! Guys better enjoy this one. I can feel a terrible writers block coming and my head is literally hardening for some reason. I feel a flu coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater just my fantasies about them... You don't want to know.

**"Don't you see how cool I am? You think I'm going to settle for a flat chested girl like her?"**

**-Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

"Wake up Zombie!" Soul yelled through her door.

Maka squinted at the bright morning sun that flashed insider her room. She stirred away from the sun twisting around her bed. Her head was devastatingly painful. It felt like someone was hammering a nail inside her skull. Her body ached like she'd been doing splits all night, which unknowingly she did. Her throat on the other hand was as dry as sand paper, like she'd been yelling all night long, which again she did.

She sat up suddenly nauseous. She looked down at her clothes they were cold and crumpled all over. What had she been doing all night?

She lay down again tired and lazy. A wave on nausea made her leap out of her bed and dash to the bathroom. She thankfully reached the bathroom in time and throws up. Barfing out her dinner and everything else. Soul was behind her instantly holding her hair up.

"Ever plan on drinking again?" He asked a playful smile on his face.

Flashes of the memories from last night made her barf even more. When she was done she stood up and washed her mouth in the cold tap. She wiped her mouth on her cold sleeve and shook her head slowly to not add more feeling of nausea.

"Never again in my whole life." She spat looking dizzy.

Soul smirks at this. "It'll get better." He says knowingly handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said gulping down the cold water that Soul gave her. "What happened last night?"

Soul shrugged but was irritated at the thought deep inside. "You got drunk, ran around the bar, barfed in every corner of it and fell asleep."

Her jaw dropped. "I did what?" She asked in disbelief.

Memories of last night flashed before her very eyes. She was standing on top of a table dancing in front of a crowd of drunk men. The Men whooped and threw money at her. Soul was tying to get her down, yelling at her to get down and stop her dancing. He glared at the men that were watching her viciously. A men pushed Soul aside and climbed up the table and started grinding on her. Soul got up then and pushed the guy away from her. He punched him and yelled something at him.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down only to be barfed at by her. He didn't look disgusted but sad. He blamed himself for her being drunk. He wouldn't forgive himself for letting her be like this. She slumped on his shoulder drunkenly.

She started to cry. He held her tightly looking panicked. Suddenly she started laughing and then crying then laughing then crying.

Maka gasped horrified. She couldn't believe how wild she was last night. "I'm going to kill Blackstar." She snarled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You almost got taken home by Ox." He added stretching his arms.

He yawned. He couldn't sleep last night as he thought about what Maka said. She probably doesn't even remember. She was drunk.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "I ALMOST WHAT?!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>Since Maka slept through breakfast for the very first time her first meal of the day was Lunch and it was terrible. Not that Soul's food wasn't delicious, they were, but just the smell of the food made Maka want to bark again. She settled with nibbling on something and hurried off to her room soon after to prepare for the winter ball that was in a few hours. Soul slouched on the couch and watched TV thinking about Maka's words once again. He thought of nothing else. Maka's words last night made his stomach do summer salts and his heart buzz in it's cage.<p>

Meanwhile Maka was shuffling through her not-much-to-look-at closet for a dress. She realized how she didn't have much to shuffle. She frowned. Winter ball was in a few hours and she didn't have anything to wear.

She cursed herself for deciding to dunk the whole dress shopping. She crossed her arms in disappointment. She sat down her bed and sat on something solid. She stood and took the box from under her bottom and placed it on her lap. It was a peach rectangular box with a red shimmering bow tied elegantly around it. She pulled the bow, untying it.

She lifted the cover of the box and held her breath in astonishment. Maka wasn't much of a fashion girl but she had to admit the dress was breathtaking. It was an amazingly detailed red tube top dress just-above-the-knee length. It was just like the one she told Soul about.

She smiled realizing who gave her the dress. "Oh, Soul." She said dreamily touching the dress gently.

* * *

><p>Sooner than they wanted to it was the winter ball and Soul suited up with a black striped tux with a red tie. He was waiting by the living room holding a red corsage in his hands.<p>

He didn't know why but he was nervous.

Not long after Soul could hear foot steps walk into the living room. He was looking down at first but when the foot steps stopped he looked up and literally stopped breathing. Maka was amazing. Amazing didn't even fit to her. Words could not express how beautiful she was.

Soul flinched.

"Thanks for giving me this dress, Soul." She mumbled sounding nervous but grateful.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give you that."

Maka laughed. "I know it was you."

He shook his head, confused. "No, really. I didn't." He said seriously.

"Then who?" She stopped realizing who gave her the dress.

She ran to her room Soul trailing behind her she cleared her breathe and found the box. She opened it frantically flipping it open. She gasped terrified.

There was a paper inside the box and there written in blood it said,

...

..

.

_I'll be seeing you tonight_

* * *

><p>AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? How was it? Not so good huh? Yeah. I know. D:

"Slouch on the couch" SLOUCH ON THE COUCH. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLOUCH on the COOOOOOOUCH. Doesn't it sound amazing?! :D Let me say it again. SLOUCH ON THE COOOOOOOOUCH. Okay I'm good. :)

** IS A LINE. LINE.**

**FOR LE AWESOMEZZZZ PEPEOLZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**"TearsDrippingDown", **Thank you. :) It just really means a lot that you like it. :D**  
><strong>

**"Guest#1", **THANKS! :D HAHAHAHA! I'm glad you like it. :)

**"XSeeYouAtYourDoomX ", **AND I LOVE YOU RANDOM CITIZEN. :P Kidding! Thank you! It means a lot to me. :)

**"Guest#2", **viola the next chapter. :**D**

**"sarahmaay", **it would really be nice to see the real Maka being drunk. :P I would love to see it! :D

**"moemoekyun", **true. So very very true. :P WUUUUUUUUUUUUUV U MORE. :D**  
><strong>

**"Setosora77", **THANK YOU! :D and I'm glad you think so. I won't let you down. :)

**"wolfrunnerable12", **Soooooooooo true! I would really love to see Maka drunk. :P

**"Sincerely The Sign Painter", **THANK YOU. :'( U MAKE ME CRY.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO


	31. Chapter 30: The Winter Ball

A/N: I'm sick as a dog. D:

Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own Soul Eater.

**"People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger."**

**-Maka Albarn**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

"Let's not go to the ball." Said a worried Soul, taking the note out of Maka's hands.

Maka looked at him shocked. "What? But Soul! If we don't go we'll be cowards! Asuko'll win!"

He shrugged ignoring her argument. "If we don't go you'll be safe."

Maka shook her head grabbing Soul's arm. "There's no place where were safe with Asuko around. It's time we face him. No more hiding and running away."

"I'll face him." He said pulling his arm away from her.

Maka frowned. "Soul-"

"No Maka. I won't risk it. I won't risk you." He said facing her and holding her by the shoulder with terrified eyes. "I don't know what i'll do to myself if something happens to you, Maka."

She met her blood red eyes with her olive ones. "Soul, Lord Death will be there and dare I say it, Papa. We'll be safe. Trust me." She said urging him.

She couldn't handle being frightened. In truth ever since Asuko took her away she hadn't been sleeping well. She kept having these horrible dreams about Asuko taking her again, touching her again. There was once Asuko was torturing Soul in front of her. It was taring her apart every time she was alone. "Leaving me alone is what Asuko wants you to do, Soul."

"I-" He started to argue but stopped. She was right. He was lucky enough Asuko hadn't took Maka while he was gone, leaving her here was exactly what Asuko wanted. Maka alone. He clenched his jaw. Asuko was gonna pay for all the things he's done to Maka.

For the time he took her away from him.

* * *

><p>Maka bit her lip nervously. Her earlier confidence slowly vanishing. What if her stubbornness would lead to Soul's death?<p>

They were slowly walking to DWMA hand in hand strolling in the cool winter breeze. She shivered. Her gut was telling her it was the right thing to do but it was also dipped heavily making Maka even more nervous. She gripped on Soul's hand for support. He gripped back. Their warmth on each other feeding the other with togetherness and strength.

She was with Soul and since she was with him everything would be alright. All that mattered was that she was with him.

Soul halted. Snarling at something a few feet away from them. They were at the bottom of the Shibusen's stairs and from there Maka could see the lights and embers that the candles made. She looked to where Soul was snarling at and there in front of them was Kid in a much more formal tux than his usual ones.

"Kid." She greeted tonelessly.

The golden eyed boy smiled at her. "Maka."

"Soul." Added an irritated Soul.

Kid disregarded him looking at only Maka. "You look beautiful, Maka."

Maka flushed making Soul growl. "Oh, Uhm, Thanks Kid. You don't look so bad yourself." She commented pointing at him.

"We're gonna be late." Reminded an annoyed Soul.

Kid smiled at Soul. "Why don't you go on ahead."

Soul walked up to him angrily. "Why don't you leave us alone." He snarled angrily nostrils flaring. That was all he needed a standoffish rich boy who thought he was the king of the world.

Maka pulled him back by his hand. "Soul."

Giving Kid one last dirty look which Kid didn't even give any attention to Soul stalked back to where Maka was flaring. He was losing his cool again.

"I'm sorry Kid we have to leave." Maka said apologetically.

Kid smiled at her waving off her apology. "It's fine. I know how much this ball means to you."

Soul eyed Maka accusingly. Was he not the only one who knew about her Winter ball fantasies? Was she blabbing about them to someone else when he wasn't around. It pissed him so much since he thought he was so special to have Maka tell her inner most desires to him.

Maka looked taken aback by his statement. "How did you-?"

"I can see it in your eyes." He said with a smile. "Anyway. I'm here to tell you that I can feel something coming. Be careful. Shibusen might not be as safe as you think it is." and with that he vanished in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Could Kid feel it as well? The madness in the air, the hint of heaviness that was in the atmosphere?<p>

She closed her eyes in panic. She could feel Asuko but she couldn't see him. He was watching her. Waiting.

Soul poked her. "Were here." He said and they were.

The wooden doors of Shibusen were open wide an inviting scent of food and music pulling them in. Maka took a breathe as they went in.

The ball was much more beautiful then she had imagined it. There was a difference in imagining it and actually being there. Chandeliers were lit, the soft classic music that played, the glassy floors, the red high curtains, everything was perfect. It felt like she was living a Disney princesses life. Only, this one had skulls. A lot of them. The bustle of people in formal attires that were usually in battle uniforms made the feeling even more wonderful.

All those years of hearing her Papa's stories about the ball, everything, she was finally witnessing it and she regretted nothing. She was glad she came. She was glad she got to see it. It felt like hours as she stared at the perfect view that she had been picturing through her childhood.

No more would she have to imagine it, no more did she have to beg her papa to tell her about it. It was there and she was there with the most trustworthy, loyal and perfect partner.

Soul stared at her. She looked beautiful as she gazed upon the ball. He knew she loved it. It was written on her face. She gripped his hand.

He was glad he allowed her to come. It was worth it, seeing her like this.

* * *

><p>Maka went back to reality soon after when Lord Death came to the mic in front of the crowd. He waved his gloved hand. She saw her papa he was looking at her with proud eyes. How long was he looking? She didn't know but she knew that he saw her while she gazed upon the ball and for once she smiled at him warmly. To the man who told her about it. Who made it exciting and actually gave time to tell her about it.<p>

"WELCOME! WELCOME! To the DWMA's Annual Winter Ball!" Yelled the God of Death. "It's great to see new faces here!" Everyone smiled. The 1st years were all smiling brightly resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. They listened attentively waiting for the speech. "So, go have fun!" He yelled doing peace sign. Maka frowned. It was just like Lord Death to skip a speech.

The music turned back on and people bustled again smiling, dancing and looking happy.

She poked Soul smiling. He didn't like the looks of that. "Dance with me Soul."

Soul shrugged. "I don't dance."

"Please?" She pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

She smiled happily. They walked to the dance floor and Soul expertly put his hand on her hips and the other holding her hand. "I thought you couldn't dance." Maka said amused at how well he danced.

"I said I didn't. Never said I couldn't." He said slyly. She smiled back burying her face on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said affectionately. Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "For everything."

The song ended and Soul bumped his shoulder into hers. "Hey, I'm gonna go get us some food. Don't go anywhere." He said pointing at the buffet table.

She nodded approvingly. She suddenly felt ravenous.

She waited for Soul like he told her and watched the dancers then she saw him.

At the balcony. The peach haired boy stood there smiling at her lustfully. He waved. Her heart stopped and suddenly happiness turned to fear. Stubbornly she pushed this away and stumped towards him.

He smirked. He knew she'd come. It was so like her. She was even wearing the dress he got her. "Don't you look amazing." he said eyeing her every fiber.

She shivered. "You have guts in coming here, Asuko." She said angrily.

"I should say the same to you." He mused.

Asuko was wearing a dark black tuxedo making his hair and eyes stand out. If he weren't such a creep he would have been breathtaking. "Asuko, turn yourself in. Please. We'll fix this." She offered.

He laughed at this mockingly. "That's cute."

"I'm trying to help."

"I missed you." He said touching the side of her cheek.

She pushed him away.

"Dance with me?" He said offering her a hand.

Maka swatted it away. "Never."

A glint of danger flashed before his eyes. "Watch what you say, Maka." He said in a deep voice.

Maka took a step back. "I'm done trying to help you." She turned to leave but was pulled back roughly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said gripping her arm.

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFY! It's laaaaaaaaaaaaate. I have to go sleep. My head is poundddddddddddddddding. I hope you guys liked this. I only posted this since I owe you guys for being so supportive. :) I made this yesterday and just zombie-ly crept to post this. :P HOPE HOPE YOU LIKEY! :D

I want to thank all of you so very very much. I'm having my insecurity days right now. I saw some of the other works and shiz. Mine looked so rookie-ishly gross.

PEOPLE I LOVE YOU!

**THIS IS A LINE. PRETEND THAT THIS IS A LINE. **

**TearsDrippingDown, **THANKYOU. D: INUYASHA?! DID YOU JUST SAY INUYASHA? That's one of my firsts. :* I LOVE HIM. I have fantasies about him during my elementary years. :P

**darkromdemon, **Oh, thank you. :) I try to actually put the pieces together and try to form my own story as it goes through and hopefully it still sticks in with the real story.

**moemoekyun, **HAHAHAHA! :)) *le jumps on you* NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooO OOoooOOOOooo! I love you more. D: **  
><strong>

**sarahmaay, **the best kind! :D HAHAHAHA! Hope you liked this one!**  
><strong>

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **Nyahahaha! I'm glad you like it. :D MAKA WAS SO WILD. Hope you liked my update! Cheers! :* P.S I'M STILL RAPING YOUR NAME. IT IS AWESOME I TELL YOU AWESOME!

**wolfrunnerable12, **I LOVE GIVING CLIFFY'S! :D I hope this ones okay though it's not much really. I just had to post something before I hibernate. :P

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **I fail at describing. D: I think I totally failed on the details about the ball. SHUCKS. *heartbreaks***  
><strong>

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO!

Promise I'll post the next chapter soon hopefully i'll feel better tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 31: I AM IMMORTAL

A/N: *zombie voice* enjoooooooooooooooooooy. Still feel really really terrible but alas. GUYS! I'm so so so sorry for not updating last night. I really am. :(

Have I ever told you guys on how much I HATE. Irosami. D: I hate Asami. UGGGGGGGGGGH. Korra all the way!

Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own Soul Eater.

**"How was that Maka? Isn't your old man cool?"**

**-Spirit Albarn**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Maka pulled her arm back but failed. Asuko's grip was strong and firm but was careful to not hurt her.

Maka pulled again. "Asuko let me go." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

He smirked at her. "I really missed you." He tugged on her arm bringing her closer to him. He smelled her smiling to himself. After the longest of times, after weeks of just staring and watching her from a distance he finally had her.

"Asuko." She warned.

He dipped his head. "I knew you wanted to see me as well. I knew you had feelings for me too. Why are you so scared of showing it?" He whispered through her hair.

She pushed back. "What are you talking about?" She said disgustedly. "I don't have feelings for you. I pity you but nothing else and right now pity already jumped out of the boat." She snarled pushing him away.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said inching towards her.

Maka threw her arms up dramatically. "Asuko wake up. I don't want to be with you."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I told you to watch what you say, I might just blow this whole school away." He threatened.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" She asked pleadingly.

He shrugged they were touching now. "Nothing will. Don't you see, Maka? I could have any other girl but I chose you!"

"But you can't have her." Snarled an angry Soul who suddenly came walking towards them, throwing the plate in Asuko's face. He pulls Maka back.

Asuko dodges it annoyed. "Well, well, we meet again."

"Such enthusiasm." Commented Soul.

Asuko laughed at this. "I could say the same to you."

Soul shrugged.

"Shall we settle this then, Old man?" Taunted Asuko.

Soul changed his arm into a scythe blade. "Finally."

Maka jumped in between them. "No. Stop this." Asuko pulled her away to the side. He pulled out a weapon from his sleeve and jumped on Soul. Soul ducked and countered swinging his arm at him. He was no match for Asuko. Asuko was a Meister who was an expert at attacking not like Soul who was used to being wielded.

"I'm impressed but how long with you last?" He edged and pushed Soul.

Maka jumped just in time in front of Asuko before he swung his blade. He stopped eyeing Maka. He couldn't hit her. "It was your plan all along to fight Soul on his own. You know very well that if I wield Soul you wouldn't be able to win because you can't hurt me. You don't want to."

Asuko smirked at her. "That's my girl. So smart as ever."

Maka ducked beside Soul. "Soul, let me wield you. We can do this together."

Soul scoffed. "I can handle him. I won't let him own you. I won't let my weakness be a reason I lose you."

Maka put her hand on his shoulder. "You won't lose me for anything." She reached her hand out for him and hesitantly he took it.

With that Soul faded into his weapon form. They charged at Asuko. Maka swung at him but he dodged easily. Never attacking just dodging.

"FIGHT ME ASUKO!" Maka yelled angrily swinging Soul again and again.

Asuko smiled. "I won't hurt you."

Maka stopped and panted until she heard something whirling and it was coming towards them. A split second later a black Scythe whirled in between Maka and Asuko and sliced the wall to a stop.

A face emerged through the blade. "Your Papa has arrived. That's right Maka. Take a good look at how brave and selfless is..." He stopped and frowned. "She's not even looking at me!" Whined the Death Scythe to Lord Death.

"Pipe down Spirit! Or I'll reaper chop you to sleep." He said lifting a gloved hand.

Asuko laughed. "If it isn't the God of Death. How unpleasant to see you." He said with a scowl. "You look old and scrawny. Might want to use your powers on yourself, Death. You're filthy-ing your own city." Asuko mocked.

"Asuko, how goes your life alone?" Retorted a not so happy looking Lord Death.

Asuko shrugged. "Won't be alone for much longer." He said eyeing a tired Maka.

A face emerged from the scythe blade once again. "Don't look at my daughter like some piece of meat boy! or I'll make you one."

"Like you did with my Partner?" Snarled Asuko.

Lord Death sighed. "I warned you about going after that Witch Asuko. It was all on you."

Asuko rolled his eyes. "You're lousy, Death. You're weak hiding behind your city and your students."

"You filthy unforgivable swine! That's it, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE." Yelled Lord Death lifting Spirit in the air ready to swing. No more was the silly voice he used.

Asuko laughed at this. "Like you can." He mocked dodging Lord Death's attack. "You've become soft, Death."

The fight consisted of Lord Death swinging Spirit and jumping back defensively as Asuko attacks. It went on and on. Asuko was beyond what Maka imagined he would be like. No wonder he was the best of the best.

"I have to say Asuko, you've improved or is that the madness that you acquired when you killed that Witch?" Said the never tiring Shinigami.

Asuko huffed. "I have no madness in me. I'm still pure I'm just more powerful than you."

"Anger isn't power, Asuko." said Lord Death as he swung Spirit again. Asuko sidestepped but he was a little too late as he got cut in the legs.

He snarled.

"Stand down now, Asuko or else I will have to finish you." Warned the Lord of Death.

Asuko laughed at this resuming his nonchalant self. "You can't kill me."

If Lord Death had eyebrows he would have lifted them, curious. "Witch Hunter!" He yelled going into position. Asuko didn't even try to move. The Death Scythe doubled in size and the blade turned into crystal like material. Lord Death swung it at Asuko. A bright light went through him but nothing happened. The horrible realization then hit him. "You're immortal." He said. "Asuko, what have you done?"

Asuko lifted his shoulders smugly. Maka looked up and saw others from the party watching with wide eyes. Men in suits were also there at a safe distance.

Lord Death stayed there silently. He raised a gloved hand then. "Take him away. Lock him up in the dungeons. Make sure he doesn't get out." and with that the suited men came down and grabbed for Asuko tying a cloth around him. They lifted him and carried him away.

Maka watched as Asuko got taken away. Asuko lifted his head and winked at Maka mouthing something at her.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka soon left after that walking home in comfortable silence. They both were terribly happy. Asuko was locked up and just the thought of him never bothering them again lifted both their Soul's up from the ditch that it was in. They got home a few minutes later and without a word, they sat down on the couch together in silence, Soul wrapping an arm around his Meister protectively.<p>

It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were both asleep on the couch when the phone rang. Maka stirred in the couch burying her face in Soul's chest. Soul rose when the phone didn't stop laying Maka comfortably back on the couch.<p>

Soul zombie-ly crept to the phone and answered it with a yawn. "hellooooo?" It was Maka's perverted father. Soul rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" The other side consisted of a frantically yelling father then Soul fell silent dropping the phone.

"SOUL?! DID YOU FARGING HEAR ME?! I SAID ASUKO'S GONE! HE ESCAPED!"

* * *

><p>AN: GOD I suck at fight scenes. Excuse my grammar and typos I'm really sick. I can barely see my keyboard.

I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE OTHER DAY! D: MY MOM TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THE NERVE.

Hey hey. I won't be posting shout outs, forgive me. :( Maybe tomorrow. I just really can't right now. Sorry sorry. I promise to put them on the next chapter though.

Until next time!

XOXO


	33. All good things come to an end

A/N: Last chapter guys! :( Enjoy this last one.

Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own Soul Eater.

**"Oh! My little scythey boy!"**

**-Blair**

**"It's okay, cool guys see naked women all the time, I'm totally used to it."**

**"Damn that witch. How am I supposed to be cool when she's all hot and naked like that, huh?"**

**"Anybody want to take the sexy kitty home? She's free."**

**-Soul Eater Evans**

* * *

><p><strong>*Let's fast forward shall we? Pretend that Sophomore year has passed and their Juniors (3rd year) 2 years after Asuko's escape. FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASTFORWARD~~~~~~ Okay were here. Maka and Soul have just gotten their 99th soul and their after the witches soul only it wasn't a witch they caught but a cat! A sexy naked cat to be precise. They had just taken her home~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and body...<strong>

Ever since Asuko's escape all of DWMA were in high alert but that didn't stop Asuko from calling Maka saying that he would be back for her, no matter what it took but that was 2 years ago and though Asuko would leave her letters around their house she was sure he wouldn't be bothering her anytime soon.

The new school year is coming to view, her third year in Shibusen with Soul by her side. He wouldn't admit it but ever since the Asuko fiasco he still felt edgy and whenever boys a.k.a Ox came he'd be all jerk-ish telling them that Maka isn't worth it had how she has a flat chest.

Maka shrugged. She was frustrated. During the past 2 years all they've been doing is collecting soul's and now just because of some cat they lost all of them. All that hard work and sleepless nights, gone. What's worse the cat seems to be liking, Soul. She comes in his room naked making him nosebleed all over the place.

Tsubaki and Blackstar on the other hand have yet to even get one soul but their going strong. They were practically inseparable.

Their old adviser died a few days ago as well and they found out that he became a zombie. As for their new class adviser his name is Stein. You can't miss him. He's the guy with the large screw on his head.

The school is bustling with new people and it's up to the higher leveled EAT members to help them like the old EAT members did with Maka. She could remember everything that happened on her very first day. Instead of Asuko on the front it was Ox telling them what to do and what not to. Maka volunteered to be the one to tell them if their the EAT or a NOT.

To the gang it felt like time really did fly by. It was the end of their first week and it was the fitness test. Maka was the top of course and so was Blackstar. The higher batches were really at awe with Maka. They respected her strength and it ticked Soul off.

The night of the party was still on both of their minds. Soul in particular. He would never admit it to Maka but Maka was making him an emotional whirlwind. He was a mess. He continued to receive more and more letters though he didn't even give it a second glance. He was Maka's.

* * *

><p>Blackstar was staring at the mission board in awe he had just seen an extreme leveled mission and he wanted to take part in. Sadly, someone already cleared it. Someone was taking his spotlight. He clenched his jaw pulling Soul to the board.<p>

"Yo! Dude! Look at this!" He yelled pointing at the sign board.

Soul's eyes shot up. "Whoa extreme huh. Who did it?"

"No one knows! They say it's a new guy. THIS GUY'S TAKING MY SPOTLIGHT, SOUL! HE'S TAKING MY SPOTLIGHT!" Yelled a frantic Blackstar jabbing a thumb at the sign. "Let's teach him a few lessons!"

Soul cracked his knuckles. "A new wannabe cool guy huh? Let's give him a warm welcome." Soul said a smirk on his face.

Maka rolled her eyes at this. The two boys were so immature at times.

* * *

><p>Maka was watching through the window looking down at Soul and Blackstar who were waiting for this so called 'new guy'. She was quite intriguing. The mission this new guy cleared was for no newbie. If she had to be honest with herself she and Soul wouldn't be able to clear that mission.<p>

3 figures then appeared through the dust of the Nevada she squinted trying to get a good look. She stood up then jaw dropping. _Kid! He was the new guy? The one who cleared the extreme leveled mission?_

She dashed out of the room excusing herself to Stein. She watched as the golden eyed boy summersaulted away from Blackstar's attack. Not surprisingly he and Soul didn't resonate well.

"He's the Lord Death's son." Stein said in one time watching beside Maka.

Maka's jaw dropped even lower. "He's what?!"

Stein nodded blowing on his cigarette. "You seem to know him?"

"I met him a few times before." She stopped. "So that's why he's back looked so familiar! It was Lord Shinigami's!"

During the battle Kid saw her and smiled at her warmly. Maka wanted to talk to him so badly after the battle but he fainted as Soul cut his hair. She reached an arm to a sitting Soul and he smirked.

"To never being uncool again." He said grabbing her hand and pulling himself up.

She shook his hand a silly grin on her face. On the corner of her eye Maka saw Jackie smiling at Soul waving at him. Maka's heart contracted. Jackie and Soul had been really close lately and it was literally crushing her.

"Soul." She started looking down sadly.

Soul eyed her Meister. Maka had been acting really weird whenever Jackie was near. "Yeah?" he said a concerned look on his face.

"Are you and Jackie... uhm... having something?" She said flushing and looking away she didn't know how to call it.

Soul bit his lip trying to surpass a laugh at how silly his Meister was 'having something' he snickered inwardly. "Nah. Jackie's cool and all but I have someone cooler, right here." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Maka smiled at him affectionately. Soul had a way with words.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka and Soul were walking to school together when she saw Kid at the bottom of Shibusen's stairs. He was expecting them. He smiled at her. Soul saw this and scowled. "What is he doing here?" He snarled.<p>

Maka pretended to be innocent as he looked at her partner. "I dunno. Let's go see."

Kid walked up to them. "Hello, Maka. We meet again."

"and this time you're a student." She said smiling at him. "Finally."

Kid offered her his arm. "Shall we go have a walk?"

"I don't think so." Snarled Soul looking up to the other boy.

Kid looked at the albino haired boy then. "I don't believe I was talking to you."

Soul shrugged at this changing his finger into a tiny scythe blade. "Oh, my bad, did you want a haircut?" He taunted. He hated how Kid was looking at Maka.

Maka eyed Soul. Maka wanted so desperately to talk to Kid. Giving Soul a pleading look she said, "I'll be quick."

Soul clenched his jaw his jaw angrily moving away.

Maka took Kid's arm and they started to walk in silence.

Maka broke the silence soon later. "Why didn't you tell me you were Lord Death's son?" She asked looking up at him.

"I never saw a reason why I should have." He said looking back at her. "I have something to show you." He finally said pulling something from the inside pockets of his coat.

Maka's eyes perked up. "What is it?"

"Remember the time i told you about the father that was showing a picture of his daughter at this party." He clued trying to urge her to remember.

Maka thought about it for a second. "Yeah." She said remembering the time at the bookstore.

"I have it with me right now. What to see it?" He asked smiling warmly at her.

Maka blinked at this. She really didn't want to see the lucky girl Kid was waiting patiently for but it would be rude if she didn't. "Oh, Uhm, Sure why not?" She said taking it out of Kid's hand.

Maka pulled her arm out of Kid and stared at the picture. It took her about what seemed like forever before it registered. Her arms seemed to limp as she saw it. She did a double take rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. There was no doubt. It was her on the photo, a younger version of her.

Kid reached for her hand. "I finally found her."

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS!<strong>

"Maka~" Hissed Kid pulling her to the corner after talking to Patti.

Maka raised an eyebrow as Kid pulled her.

"Maka~" He hissed again tugging on her sleeve.

"What is it?" She asked concerned looking at his panicky eyes.

He looked around to see if anyone was there, it was only Patti. He opened a nearby closet of cleaning materials and pulled Maka inside. "Patti asked me on how to make babies." he said looking down. Sweat was tickling down his eyebrows.

Maka stared at him for a minute and when she was sure he was serious she let out a laugh.

He softly glared at her. "What? I don't see anything funny about this."

Maka patted his back. "She's a big girl, tell her." She said with a grin.

His jaw dropped. "You tell her." He shot back. "Since both of you are girls."

"You're her Meister, you tell her." She said smiling inwardly.

He frowned. "I can't just tell her. That's Patti!"

They both stopped talking when they heard Soul and Patti's voice.

"Yo, Patti, have you seen Maka?" He asked.

She could almost hear Patti smiling as she said in a sing-song voice, "She's in the closet!"

There was a scowl. "What's she doing in there?"

"She and Kid are talking about how to make babies." She said in a high pitched voice.

Maka didn't know what came first a Soul that practically ripped the door open or Patti's yelling, "so, did you make one?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, It was Maka Kid was waiting for. It was in a ball and Spirit was showing off little Maka's picture. Kid saw it and asked for it and ever since he'd been waiting for her down the stairs of Shibusen waiting for the day that they would meet. ****Yes, Kid knew exactly when they first met in Chapter 1 that Maka was the girl he just never said it but he knew it was her. I guess you guys have seen it coming. :P**

* * *

><p>Well everyone! After 12344567890 months this is the end and I enjoyed writing for you guys. I really do. :* Yes guys, I'm afraid this is the end. Wow! I getting kind of teary. Shiz. I can't believe it's over. Yes, it really is over. :'( I can't believe it. It's stopping there guys. (Since the purpose of the story was to tell the story before the first ever episode and if I continue from there it would be redundant)<p>

I'll miss you guys, y'know? I want to thank everyone for giving me hope and strength in finishing this story. I love you guys! Thank you for everything. You guys are the best.

**BUT WAIT! DO I FEEL LIKE MAKING A SEQUEL? A one where it's after them killing Asura and Asuko returns? :OOOO The sequel is still pending so yeah. LOVE YOU GUYS! :***

**XOXO**

**Date/Time check:**

**Saturday, October 27 8'o clock in the evening.**


	34. BONUS!

**A/N: BONUS D's! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A sound soul dwells with a sound mind and body...<strong>

It was another winter annual ball yet again. Soul sucked it up and walked to a Maka as she laughed with Tsubaki. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Dance with me?" He said offering her a hand.

Maka smiled at him warmly taking his hand.

Soul brought her to the dance floor and they started to dance awkwardly at first, smiling at each other. They had gone through a lot through their years in Shibusen.

Maka was leaning on his shoulder affectionately when Soul felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Well it was more of someone drilling a fingernail down his back. The two turned to find Kid looking at Maka with a small smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" He says bowing his head in a prince like manner.

Soul shrugged annoyed. "Well, Kid, I'm flattered really but I never knew you were-"

"I meant with Maka." Kid said interrupting Soul.

Maka snickered.

* * *

><p>Maka crept through the halls of the beach house. Kid had invited <em>her <em>and only her but not knowing what Kid meant when he said "I'm inviting you to our beach house this weekend" She brought Blackstar, Tsubaki and Kid's most very best friend Soul along with her.

Kid had been looking for her all day but she kept on dodging him. He's been really weird lately and Maka didn't want to deal with any of it right now.

It was after dinner passed 9 when she was looking out from the balcony Kid spotted her and called out to her but she pretended that she didn't hear and fast walked to the nearest hallway she found.

She pressed her body to the dark walls praying to death that Kid wouldn't see her. The wall turned out to be Soul's door as he opened it trotting Maka down the floor with a loud thud.

Soul's eyes went wide and was about to hiss at her and ask her why on death she was creeping in front of his door like a pervert when he heard Kid call out Maka's name.

Maka's eyes widened as she crawled inside Souls room. Maka jumped on the bed wrapping the comforter around her body.

"Soul." Kid greeted walking towards him.

Soul lifted an eyebrow. "Kid."

"You didn't happen to see Maka have you?" He asked peaking at Soul's room eyeing his bed.

"No, I haven't actually." Soul pressed the door closer to him. He saw Kid staring at the bed and said the first thing that came into his mind. "I have a companion over."

Kid lifted a perfect eyebrow at him. "A companion?" He then remembers seeing Soul talking to one of the neighbor's girls. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you on your thing." he stopped. "I mean not your thing but- someone else's thing. No I meant- good night."

Soul closed the door loudly hitting his head on the wall. "You owe me." He snarled.

Maka laughed. "Stop doing that, he might think you really are doing some- _thing_" She teased.

* * *

><p>Soul glared at her. "No."<p>

"Please." She begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No means no."

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSE."

"Let's see-uhm. No."

"Please?!"

"I am not trading this floor for your bed." Glared Soul.

Maka humphed. "and why not?"

"Because. It wouldn't be cool for a cool guy like me to let you sleep in the floor while take the bed."

"BUT- I don't like the bed."

...

..

.

"Please?"

"FOR DEATH'S SAKE. Alright."

...

..

.

"Soul, are you awake?"

"Am now." he scuffed.

"Can we change?"

"Death smite me."

"Please? The floors cold and hard."

...

..

.

"Soul?"

...

..

.

"Soul?"

"Dear god, woman. what do you want?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Soooooooul?" There was a pause and the bed shifted Maka smirked victoriously. Suddenly Maka was hulled onto the bed beside Soul. "What are y-" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Soul?"

"Shut up and sleep."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. :) I enjoyed writing this. So, I've been thinking of making a sequel to "How it all began" what do you guys think? :D

This idea and plot line isn't mine by the way.


	35. SEQUEL?

_Hey guys!_

_I haven't given all of you a proper thank you._

_So here it is, thank you. ALRIGHT! thanks! bye! Kidding. :))_

* * *

><p><em>Since day 1 I've been really scared. When it comes to writing my confidence is 0 but whenever I get a reviewalert/favorite god it was amazing. If you're a writer you would know this feeling. The feeling that you're writing is actually being read by someone else and rather than just you. _

_Those feedbacks made my day and they encourage me to do better. There came a time when I decided to end the story at the middle because I was really awful and stuff that and life was getting in the way but I read my old reviews and I felt bad for my readers. If I were the reviewer I would have smite that writer who did not finish their story down._

_So yes, thank you. You all are amazing people. I'll never forget you guys!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEQUEL: <strong>  
><em>

_I've actually been getting PM's from some of you. One was even "raping" me to make the sequel. :P ILY bytheway. _

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo, I think I will make one but since sembreaks over updates will come in rather slowly but they'll still be there hopefully._

_The story will take up after they kill Asura (madness dude) Asuko has been sending Maka letters about his undying love for her once a week ever since he left but after Asura's death a letter came saying that he's coming to get her._

_Soul was practically traumatized from Asuko's old antics, not only does he have to fend off Death the Kid from Maka but he had to protect Maka from his worst enemy, The man who took Maka away from him.__When Soul and Maka's feelings develop for each other both are torn when Asuko comes to take what is his._

_SO? :D What you think? _

_Want to guess what the titles going to be?_

_..._

_.._

_._

_..._

_.._

_._

_"How it all ended"_


	36. How it all ended

LOVELIES! :D I'm sorry about posting and posting random stuffs but I thought you would like to know that I've just posted the sequel of How it all began and you'll be able to find it on my profile. :)

**"HOW IT ALL ENDED"**

**"Asura is now gone and Death City is going through it's restoration. Maka and Soul feelings for each other start to develop but when a certain Shinigami is trying to catch her attention a fellow weapon is trying to seduce Soul and what happens when an old enemy comes back?"**

I hope you like it!

The story will start 3 years after How it all began. So tell me what you think about it. ;)


End file.
